Jack Finds Love
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: While hunting for mangos in the jungle, Jack finds a girl and the two develope a beautiful realationship... This is my first Jackcentric story and it will probably be my last because I am IN LOVE with Charlie. PLEASE R&R!
1. Hunting for Mangos

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!:  
I want to make it perfectly clear that I've never watched LOST before and I do not know how accurate this story is. I only know a little about what happens in a few episodes by reading stuff on the Internet and looking at pictures. I don't know how accurate this story is and if you're going to critisize, don't be too, too harsh. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Hunting for Mangos

It was a bright, sunny day on the Island and it was around three in the afternoon. Nothing very exciting had happened so far that day and mostly everyone just sat around to relax. Charlie sat under a palm tree with Claire and Aaron, playing his guitar to them. As he wrapped up a song, Claire spoke up.

"Charlie, do you mind going and getting me a mango?" she asked.

"No problem." Charlie said as he stood up and leaned his guitar against the palm tree.

He walked over to the makeshift kitchen they had constructed and got a mango out of the bowl on the table. Noticing it was the last one left, he made a stop at Jack's tent on the way back to Claire to tell him they were out of mangos.

"Jack, it's me." Charlie said as he tapped on the door of Jack's tent.

"Come in." he heard Jack say.

Charlie poked his head in the door, "I just wanted to let you know wer're out of mangos."

"All right, I'll go get some in a minute." Jack said.

Charlie nodded and went back to Claire.

"Here you go." he said, tossing the ripe mango to Claire before sitting down.

--

Jack put away what he was doing and got his backpack and a canvas bag to put the mangos in and headed off into the woods. He searched and searched for what seemed like hours and couldn't find any mangos. He knew they couldn't have possibly eaten all the mangos on the Island. As he decided to give up and go back to the camp because it was starting to get dark, he heard a loud boom and rain started to pour.

_"Oh, crap!"_ he thought to himself.

He ran in the direction he thought the beach was, although he wasn't sure. Things always seemed harder to find in the rain on this Island. As Jack trudged through the muddy jungle, his ears picked up a faint sound. It sounded like a woman crying. He followed the crying, straining his ear not to loose the sound in the loud rain. He followed it until he rounded a tree and found its source. He saw a young woman sitting on the ground, leaned against a tree. The woman had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, her face buried in her arms, crying.

"Ma'am?" Jack said to get her attention.

The woman looked up.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jack. Do you need help?" Jack answered, "I won't hurt you."

"Oh, please get me out of here. Help me." the woman pleaded.

"Come with me." Jack said, holding out his hand.

The woman took Jack's hand and he lead her to a nearby cave. Jack knew they wouldn't be able to make it back to the beach that night, so they would stay in the cave until morning. Once they were safely in the cave, Jack lit a fire and gave the woman a thin blanket from his backpack. Jack sat on one side of the fire, the woman on the other. Now that they were out of the rain and everything, Jack could finally get a better look at the woman whom he'd just rescued.

She was young, maybe in her mid-20's. Her hair was down a little past her shoulders and was brown. He skin was fair. She was wearing a close-fitting, black tank top; loose-fitting, lime green jogging pants; no shoes; and two black bracelets much like the ones Charlie wore all the time. She was quite beautiful.

"What's your name?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"Morgan." the woman answered as she stood up and walked over to where she and Jack had put their backpacks.

When Morgan stood up, Jack noticed something he'd missed before: Morgan was very pregnant. When Morgan turned back around from getting a bottle of water from her backpack, she noticed Jack staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You-you're pregnant." Jack said, gesturing his head at her stomach.

"Oh...yeah." she said, smiling and placing a hand to her belly as she sat back down.

"Are you married?" Jack asked.

"No, but I _used_to have a boyfriend. He ummm...raped me." Morgan whispered on the last two words.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Jack said.

"It's okay, I always wanted a baby and I'm mostly happy about it." Morgan said.

"How far along are you?" Jack asked.

"About eight and a half months." Morgan answered.

Jack raised his eyebrows; that probably meant he was going to be delivering a baby any day now.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jack asked.

"I don't know yet." Morgan answered.

After a little while of silence, Jack stood up and walked over to his backpack. He took out another blanket and a spare T-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"Making you a bed." Jack answered.

He layed the blanket out on the cave floor near the fire and balled up the T-shirt and layed it at one end of the blanket for a pillow.

"It's not much, but it'll do." Jack said, feeling guilty he didn't have anything more to offer the beautiful, pregnant girl.

"Oh, it's fine. It's alot more than I had last night." Morgan said.

"What'd you have last night?" Jack asked.

"The ground." Morgan answered.

"The ground? How long have you been out there in the jungle?" Jack asked.

"About a a week and a half." Morgan said, "I haven't had much to drink or eat in that long."

"Well, when we get you back to the camp tomorrow, we'll have to get you something to eat; with you being pregnant, you need to keep up your strength; you're eating for two." Jack said.

"The camp? Are there more of you?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, yes, our plane crashed and there are about twenty-two of us." Jack answered.

"Well, I can't wait to meet everyone." Morgan said.

"There's a girl back at the beach- her name is Claire- she just had a baby not too long ago and I think you two will get along really good." Jack said.

Morgan nodded her head.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get some sleep." Morgan said.

She layed down on the pallet beside the fire and fell asleep almost instantly. Jack smiled as he watched the pretty girl sleep peacfully.

A/N: I had originally planned for Charlie to find the girl in the jungle, but afer reading about how much h and Claire loved one another, I knew I couldn't break up that, it would be too cruel! Morgan is supposed to be me; after deciding against having Charlie fall in love with her(me), I decided to use Jack because he's pretty cute and he's the only one who's not in love with anyone on the Island.


	2. The Beach Camp

Chapter 2: The Beach-Camp

Jack and Morgan woke up early the next morning to get an early start so they could get back to the beach-camp before lunch. When they woke up, they put out the last remnants of their smoldering fire and packed their things and left the cave. Jack was anxious to get back to the beach-camp so the pregnant girl could get something proper to eat and he could give her a check-up to make sure she and her unborn baby were healthy.

As they walked along, having a conversation, Morgan suddenly stopped and gasped, holding her belly.

"What is it?" Jack asked in concern.

"The baby just kicked." she said, smiling.

"That usually happens when it's close for the time for the baby to be born." Jack said.

Morgan smiled, "I'm starting to get excited."

"I'm sure you are." Jack said, "Well we've gotta get moving if we're gonna get back to the beach-camp before lunch."

Morgan nodded and they continued on. It took about two or three hours, but they finally reached the beach-camp. Everyone seemed slightly surprised when Jack came into the camp with a very pregnant girl.

"Let's go get you something to eat." Jack said, knowing Morgan was probably very hungry from not eating in almost a week.

They walked over to the makeshift kitchen and Morgan sat down on a cooler while Jack fixed her something to eat.

"What would like to eat?" Jack asked.

"Oh, anything, but a fruit salad would be nice." Morgan said.

"Fruit salad it is." Jack said as he began fixing it.

As Jack fixed her fruit salad, Kate walked over.

"Hey, Jack, who's your friend?" she asked.

"Kate, this is Morgan, Morgan, this is Kate." Jack introduced.

"Hi, Morgan, nice to meet you." Kate said as she and Morgan shook hands, "So, how did you come to be on the Island?"

"I came here about seven years ago with my ex-boyfriend." Morgan said.

"Seven years? Wow, you've been here a while, haven't you?" Kate said.

"Yeah." Morgan said.

"What was your boyfriend's name?" Jack asked, just out of curiosity.

"Ethan Rom." Morgan said.

"Your boyfriend was Ethan Rom?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Why, you know him?" Morgan answered.

"We know him very well." Kate answered, "He kidnapped Claire and Charlie, and tried to hurt Claire and her baby and hung Charlie up in a tree...nearly killed him." Kate said.

"I wonder why he didn't tell me any of this." Morgan said.

"Is he the father?" Kate asked, motioning to Morgan's belly.

"Yeah, but it wasn't willing." Morgan answered.

Kate knew what that probably meant: He had raped her.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Ethan is dead." Kate said.

"Dead?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Charlie killed him after he tried to hurt Claire." Kate said.

"I'm glad." Morgan said.

"What do you mean 'glad'?" Jack asked.

"I won't have to worry about him trying to hurt me or the baby anymore." Morgan said.

"Your fruit salad is done." Jack said.

"Thank you." Morgan said as Jack handed her the salad.

"When you get done eating, I'll introduce you to Claire." Jack said.

Morgan nodded. After she had eaten the fruit salad, she felt slightly refreshed.

"You ready to go meet Claire?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Morgan said.

Morgan stood up and followed Jack over to where Claire sat under a palm tree, holding Aaron and singing a soft lullaby to him.

"Hi, Jack, you sure stayed gone a long time." Claire said.

"I know. Claire, I would like you to meet Morgan. I found her in the woods." Jack said.

"Hello, Morgan, nice to meet you." Claire said.

"Nice to meet you, too. Jack has told me several good things about you." Morgan said.

"Well, I'll leave you two ladies to get acquainted." Jack said as he walked away.

"Sit down, I know you're probably tired." Claire said, offering her a seat beside her on the blanket she had layed out.

"Thank you." Morgan said as she sat down.

Morgan grunted as she sat down.

"How far along are you?" Claire asked, noticing Morgan was very pregnant.

" 'Bout eight and a half months." Morgan answered.

"Sounds like we're gonna be having another baby around here pretty soon." Claire said.

Morgan smiled and nodded. She and Claire spent several more hours talking and gossiping. Later on that day, Jack introduced Morgan to the rest of the survivors and everyone seemed to like her alot. She brought alot of happiness and life to the camp.


	3. Morgan's Life

Chapter 3: Morgan's Life

Claire and Morgan sat under a shady palm tree, talking. Claire had a blanket layed out for Aaron a pallet to play on. It had just been a little over two days since Jack had brought Morgan to the camp and in that short time Morgan and Claire had become very good friends. They had alot in common and Morgan finally had someone who was a woman with whom she could discuss her soon-coming baby with. Everyone else in the camp liked her, too.

"So, where are you from?" Claire asked.

"I was born in San Fransisco, California." Morgan answered.

"What's your family like?" Claire asked.

"I don't have any close family. My mother was a whore and a junkie and I never knew my father. Me and my mother lived in an old apartment for several years. She would stay out very late sometimes and leave me at home by myself. When she would come home she'd either be high or drunk and beat me sometimes. She'd sometimes have friends over and hey would get high and drunk and would become violent." Morgan said.

(FLASHBACK)

_The year was 1985. In the ghetto of San Fransisco, California, in an old, beaten up apartment, some 'friends' were having a small party. There were two women and three men. One of the women was Morgan's mother. In the small, cramped living room of the apartment, she and her friends were drinking and getting high on drugs. Morgan's mother sat at a table with her friends while she smoke a marijuana joint and sipped at a beer. As she and her friends had a good time, a nine-year-old Morgan sat in her small bedroom, alone and lonely. Her mother had told her to stay in her room while she and her friends had their drug party, but Morgan was so lonely, she just wanted someone to play with. She got up off her old, shaky bed and timidly walked into the living room where her mother and her friends were, carrying her ragged, stuffed horse._

_"Mommy, will you play wit me?" she asked innocently as she walked over to where her mother sat at the table._

_"I thought I told you to stay in your room." her mother said angrily._

_"But I just want someone to play with." Morgan said as she backed up slowly._

_Just then, she backed into a small nighstand and a piece of glass with a powdery, white substance in rows on it fell to the floor, scattering the white powder and breaking the glass. _

_"What did you do?" Morgan's mother yelled._

_"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." Morgan said shakily._

_"That was my cocaine, I was saving that! Do you know how much money that costs?" Morgan's mother raged as she grabbed Morgan by the arm and lead her to her room._

_"I didn't mean to. Mommy, please!" Morgan cried as her mother beat her._

_"You're nothing but trouble! I can't believe you did that!" her mother yelled as she continued to beat Morgan... _

(END FLASHBACK)

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Claire said with sympathy.

"It's okay." Morgan said.

"What ever happened to your mother?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. When I was thirteen, she traded me for ten dollars and a fix." Morgan said.

"She what?" Claire gasped.

(FLASHBACK)

_The year was 1989. Morgan and her mother drove up to a house in the outskirts of San Fransisco. The house was small and was painted yellow. The paint was faded and chipping and peeling. The porch was falling apart and painted white. The paint on that was also chipped and peeling. A few of the small windows were cracked. The wooden door was wide open, but the screen door was closed to let in some cool air because there was no air-conditioner. Morgan and her mother got out of the car and walked inside. The living room was small. The wall paper was old and chipped. The air in the house felt closed in and the smell of beer and cigarette smoke was thick in the air. Three men sat at a small, round table, playing poker and drinking beer. Two women stood in the corner, talking. One was drinking a wine cooler and the other was very pregnant and smoking a cigarette._

_"Janie, I'm here." Morgan's mother called._

_A rough-looking woman walked into the room. She was wearing a very short skirt, a halter top, and her hair looked like it had not been brushed in over a week._

_"Hey, girl." the woman said as she walked over and gave Morgan's mother a hug._

_"I'm here for my fix." Morgan's mother said._

_"Follow me." Janie said as she lead Morgan's mother to another room._

_Morgan timidly sat down on the torn, beaten couch while her mother got her fix. She hoped her mother hurried; she didn't feel comfortable with these people. A few minutes later, her mother came back in the room with a small baggie with a brown powder inside it and ten dollars. Morgan got up and started to follow her mother out the door, but se stopped her._

_"You're stayin' here. I got what I wanted." her mother said._

_"You-you're leaving me? What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?" Morgan asked._

_"I don't care where you go or what you do, as long as I've got my fix and few dollars, I've got everything I need." her mother said as she walked to the car and drove off, leaving Morgan standing there._

_Morgan walked back into the house and picked up her backpack, which she had set down when she sat down on the couch. Without another word and her eyes startiing to spill tears, she left the drugies' house and walked down the dirt road, alone._

(END FLASHBACK)

"Oh, that's awful!" Claire said.

"Well, it's all said and done and I don't have to worry about it any more." Morgan said.

"Where did you go after your mother left you?" Claire asked.

"Not much of anywhere. That night, it rained and I slept in a cardboard box in an alley. From then up until I was eighteen, I was in and out of foster homes." Morgan answered.

"I can't imagine how horrible that must've been." Claire said.

"It was awful, but I hardly ever think about it." Morgan said, "I try to take things in strides."

"When we get rescued, if you like, you can stay with Aaron and me." Claire said.

"Thank you, that's very nice." Morgan said, smiling.

"How long have you been on this island?" Claire asked.

"Oh...about seven years." Morgan answered.

"How did you come to be on the Island?" Claire asked.

"I came here with my ex-boyfriend." Morgan answered.

"What was your ex-boyfriend's name?" Claire asked.

"Ethan Rom." Morgan answered.

"E-Ethan Rom? He tied to kill me and take Aaron before he was born." Claire said.

"He tried to take your baby out of you before he was born?" Morgan asked in amazement as she held her belly protectively.

"Yes, but I escaped and Charlie killed him." Claire answered.

"I can't believe someone would want to try and kill a baby." Morgan said, rubbing her belly.

"What do you plan to name yours?" Claire asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Morgan answered.

"What do you hope it's gonna be?" Claire asked.

"I'm hoping a girl." Morgan answered.

A/N: I hope you liked it.


	4. Romantic Swimming

So sorry it took so long to update; I've been experiencing a writer's block.

Chapter 4: Romantic Swimming

The next day, Morgan sat in the tent she and Jack shared, writing in her journal. It was about two or three o'clock in the afternoon. As she wrote, she heard a light tapping on the door of the tent.

"Come in." she said.

Jack stepped inside the tent.

"I was wondering if you would like to go swimming with me?" he asked.

"Sure, but I don't have a swimsuit." Morgan answered.

"You can just go swimming in your clothes if you want to." Jack said.

Morgan put on a pair of shorts and walked down the beach with Jack to a secluded inlet where the ocean water fed a small, peacfull lagoon surrounded by palm trees and tropical flowers. Jack jumped in the water without his shirt on and came back up to the surface a few seconds later.

"Come on in; the water's fine." he said.

Morgan set her backpack down beside the water and slowly stepped into the water. She gasped as the cool water met her warm skin. She walked out to where Jack stood in the water. At its deepest point, the lagoon was up to just below Morgan's breasts.

"This feels good." she said, referring to the cool, crystal clear lagoon.

She and Jack swam around for several minutes. As they swam, an idea popped into Jack's head.

"Marco." he said, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Polo." Morgan called, dodging him as he approached her.

"Marco." Jack called out again.

"Polo." Morgan called back, giggling.

This kept up for several minutes with Morgan giggling and dodging him.

"Marco." jack called out once more.

"Polo." Morgan called back.

She was about to dodge him when he caught her. She lightly squealed with delight. Jack removed his hand from his eyes and looked down at her. He held her around her waist with one arm, close to him. He wrapped his other arm around her, holding her gently.

Morgan could feel Jack's warm skin through her wet tank top and she shivered with delight. He gently held her, his hands at the small of her back. _How does he know I like to be held like this? _Morgan thought to herself. She placed her hands on his strong chest and slowly moved them upwards and slid her arms around his neck. She looked straight into his deep brown eyes and saw a man who wanted a woman to love him and she also saw a gentle, caring man who would not hurt her or her unborn baby. They slowly moved closer to one another and before they knew it, their lips touched. Jack opened his mouth and gently teased at her tongue. Morgan slightly giggled and teased back. She playfully toyed with his very short hair and he moaned with delight. Morgan felt a something hard lightly brush against her lower abdomen and realized what their kissing had done to Jack. He gently lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly carried her to shallower water. He set her down on her feet and the water came up to her mid-thigh. He knelt down in front of her and slowly lifted her tank top up a little and placed a lightly kiss on her tight belly. Morgan smiled and brushed her hand along his head. She sat down with him, straddling him and bringing her legs around his waist. She could still feel his hardness brushing against her shorts between her legs. She hissed and moaned as he rocked his hips against hers and he rubbed against her. She closed her eyes and threw her head back in pleasure. Jack moaned at the friction it caused.

"I love you." Jack whispered in her ear.

"You do?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Jack answered.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked.

"It's hard to explain. It's just...I've never felt this way with any woman ever before." Jack answered.

Morgan smiled and kissed him again. They stood up and walked to shore and sat down. Jack took a banana out of his backpack, "You hungry?"

Morgan nodded. He peeled the banana and let Morgan take a bite.

"You know something?" Morgan asked as she swallowed her bite of banana.

"What?" Jack answered.

"I felt _you_ when we kissed." Morgan said.

Knowing fully what Morgan meant, he blushed and looked downward.

"I'm sorry if it offended you." he said, not looking up.

"No, no, Jack." Morgan said, scooting over beside him, "It didn't offend me. It's all right; you've done nothing wrong." she comforted.

"You mean you're not upset?" he asked.

"Not at all." Morgan answered, "I rather enjoyed it."

Jack smiled. They lightly kissed again before packing up and walking back to the campsite.


	5. Special Delivery

Okay, this is a re-write of this chapter. After re-reading it, I found it to be a bit too straightforward. Started on April 7, 2009. :)

Chapter 5: Special Delivery

Morgan sleepily opened her eyes and turned over on her back. She was laying on the bed that she and Jack had constructed. The bed looked like a small bunk bed, but instead of having a bed on the top, they used it for a storage shelf. There was a large blanket hung across the front of the bed as a privacy curtain. Jack had gotten up before her and had pulled it back to let in some light. She could hear the relaxing sound of the waves crashing against the shore outside and the twitter of seagulls off in the distance. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She felt a slight wave of dizziness hit her suddenly ans she used the edge of the shelf above the bed to lean on. The dizziness gradually passed and she felt fine. She stepped out of the tent and walked across the sandy shore over to the kitchen where Jack was helping to fix breakfast.

"Good morning, Jack." Morgan said, sitting down on one of the chairs made of bamboo in front of the table.

"Morning, sleepy head." Jack said.

Moran smiled, "What's for breakfast?"

"You have your choice of boar and bananas or boar and pineapple." Jack said.

"Oh, since I have such a wide variety to choose from," Morgan said sarcastically, "I think I'll take the boar and pineapple."

"Coming right up." Jack said.

Just then, Morgan felt a sharp pain in her back and it radiated around to her stomach. She whinced and placed a hand to her stomach.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." Morgan said as the pain gradually lessened.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure." Morgan said, "It's probably just a pulled muscle."

Jack nodded and went back to slicing the pineapple in from of him. He sliced the pineapple into thin slices and cut up some small chunks of boar and put it on a plate that Sayid had carved out of wood.

"Thank you." Morgan said, taking the plate.

"You're welcome." Jack said.

Morgan picked up a piece of pineapple and took a bite, its juices filling her mouth and tasting so good. She swallowed it and took a bite of the juicy boar meat. She didn't know how Locke prepared it, but this boar was so good and juicy; the meat practically fell off the bone. When Jack finished fixing his own breakfast, her sat down opposite Morgan and enjoyed his boar and bananas. After breakfast, Morgan helped put the left-overs away and she decided to take a walk. She walked from the kitchen and went down the beach. She walked leisurely along, admiring the frothy ocean; the green, lush jungle, and the tan sand. The sand felt good beneath her bare feet. She walked a little ways and sat down a few feet away from the water with her legs crossed. She suddenly felt a bump inside of her belly; the baby had kicked. She smiled and placed a hand to her large belly.

"Don't worry; you'll be out of there any day now and you'll have plenty of space." Morgan said, rubbing her belly.

She felt the baby kick again and tumble inside her. Suddenly, she felt another sharp pain in her abdomen. She groaned and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her belly. That was a technique that she'd learned in a childbirth class she'd taken while she was still with the Others. It had been about an hour since she'd had her last contraction. The pain lasted about ten seconds and gradually went away. _Oh, God, I'm in labor! _she thought. She shakily stood up and began walking back to the campsite. She walked as fast as she could, still feeling the after-effects of her contractions. About thirty minutes later, she stumbled into the campsite. Jack, who was chopping some firewood close to the kitchen, noticed her immediately. He sprinted over to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Jack, I need help. I'm in labor!" Morgan gasped.

Jack immediately kicked into doctor-mode. He wrapped his arm around Morgan's shoulders and lead her over to their tent. He lead her over to the bed and she sat down slowly.

"Now, you stay right here and I'll go get Sun to help." Jack said.

Morgan nodded and carefully laid down on her side, facing the opposite wall. Within a few minutes, Jack and Sun came back into the tent.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, kneeling down beside the bed.

"Like I'm in labor." Morgan said sarcastically.

"How long has it been since your last contraction?" Sun asked.

"About thirty minutes." Morgan said.

"Do you have all the supplies we need?" Sun asked Jack.

"I think so." Jack said, standing up.

He got several blankets off the shelf over the bed, two bottles of water, and a bowl to put water in. At that point, all the could do was wait for Morgan's next contraction. They waited about fifteen minutes and Morgan could feel another contraction coming on.

"J-Jack, I feel another contraction." Morgan gasped.

She gripped Jack's hand as the contraction came. She yelled in pain and squeezed Jack's hand.

"Easy, easy." Jack soothed as the contraction gradually lessened.

Most of the rest of the day, Morgan's contractions came at a steady rate of about fourty-five minutes apart. Morgan lay on the bed, on her side. It was about six o'clock that afternoon and she was already exhausted. She was hot and sweating. Jack dunked a clean rag in a bowl of water and rubbed it over her forehead and neck and dabbed it on her chest.

"Jack....is this baby ever going to come?" Morgan asked, noting the fact that she had been in labor since about nine o'clock this morning.

"It'll come. Just be patient." Jack said.

"My back hurts." Morgan said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Here, I have an idea." Jack said, "Sit up."

He helped Morgan sit up and he climbed on the bed behind her, her sitting between his legs. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to gently massage her tense muscles.

"Mmmm, that feels good." Morgan said, closing her eyes.

Jack moved her hands slowly down her back and massaged the tense muscles there.

"Where's Sun?" Morgan asked, opening her eyes and seeing that Sun was nowhere to be seen.

"She said that she was gonna go get something to help with your pain." Jack said.

Suddenly, Morgan gripped Jack's pants-leg.

"I feel another contraction." she said.

She yelled and gripped Jack's pants-leg as the contraction seized her. The contraction lasted about ten seconds and slowly went away. Morgan exhaled slowly as the contraction went away.

"I don't know how much more I can stand." she said, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay." Jack said, stroking her arm.

Just then, Sun entered the tent with a cup in her hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"No better." Morgan said.

"This may help." she said, handing Morgan the glass.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"It is a tea made from the Dong Quai plant. It will help with the pain." Sun answered.

Morgan slowly drank the warm liquid. It had a slightly bitter taste. Morgan licked her lips distastefully as she swallowed the rest of the liquid.

"I know it tastes bad, but it will help." Sun said, setting the cup aside.

Morgan leaned against Jack, too tired to sit up. Jack moved out from behind her, gently laying her down on the bed.

"If you're so tired, why don't you try to get some sleep between contractions?" Jack suggested.

"I'll try, but it probably won't work." Morgan said.

She closed her eyes and very slowly fell into a light sleep. She didn't know how long she'd slept when she felt another contraction seize her. Her eyes shot open and all she could do was gasp out Jack's name before she cried out in pain. Jack was by her side in a second, holding her hand. The contraction lasted about ten seconds and went away gradually, leaving Morgan breathless and grimacing. Jack gently stroked her head in an attempt to comfort her.

"Help me, Jack. Help me." she breathed.

"Shhh, shhh." Jack comforted, "Just breathe. Breathe through the pain."

Morgan moaned and swiped the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead.

"I just want this baby to come already." Morgan said.

"It will, just give it time." Jack said.

"Is the tea I gave you working?" Sun asked.

"A little." Morgan answered, "How long has it been since my last contraction?"

"Before this one you just had now, it had been about fifteen minutes." Jack answered.

"You see? They are getting closer." Sun said in an effort to ease Morgan's worries.

Morgan nodded.

"I think I know of something that may help you relax." Jack said, helping her to sit up.

He sat behind her and placed his legs on either side of her.

"Put your hands on your knees." Jack said.

Morgan did so.

"Now close your eyes and take a deep breath." Jack said, placing his hands on her sides.

Morgan closed her eyes and inhaled slowly and deeply.

"Now let it out slowly." Jack said.

Morgan slowly exhaled.

"That's good. Now inhale again." Jack said.

Morgan repeated the process, feeling her tight muscles relax slightly. She repeated the process several times, Jack encouraging her the whole time.

"You are doing very good." Sun said.

"I feel a little better." Morgan said, opening her eyes, "I'm thirsty."

Sun handed her a bottle of cool water and she drank three large gulps. She swallowed the water and handed the bottle back to Sun.

"Are you excited to be having the baby?" Sun asked.

"Yeah." Morgan said, "But right now, I just want to get it over with."

"What do you hope it will be?" Sun asked.

"I hope it's a little girl." Morgan answered.

Morgan's intense labor continued on into the night for another three or four hours. Jack and Sun helped her in any way they could and Jack helped her with her breathing exercises. At about 9:30 that night, Morgan felt yet another contraction seize her. She yelled in pain and gripped Jack's hand. Jack gently soothed her, stroking her sweaty forehead.

"You're doing so good, Morgan. I can tell it's gonna be soon." Jack said, "Your last contraction was three minutes ago."

"I can't stand it anymore." Morgan gasped out, her whole body aching.

They waited another two-and-a-half minutes and another contraction came. Then another about one minute later.

"It's time for you to start pushing." Jack said.

"Finally." Morgan said.

Jack climbed onto the bed at Morgan's feet and helped her take her pants and panties off. He could barely see the baby's head.

"Okay, Morgan, when I count to three, I want you to take a deep breath and push." Jack said, "One...two...three."

Morgan took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could and held it for about ten seconds. She inhaled sharply and gasped.

"Come on, you're doing great." Jack said.

Morgan pushed again and groaned. She continued to push and push as hard as she could for about fifteen or twenty minutes, but the baby just wouldn't come out. The baby's head was about half way out and it had become stuck. No matter how hard Morgan pushed, the baby's head just wouldn't budge. She screamed in pain and threw her head back, gripping the bed's blanket until her knuckles turned white.

"Come on, push, push. It's too late to turn back now." Jack encouraged.

Morgan pushed as hard as she could and screamed and gasped. Every time she pushed, unbearable pain would shoot through her and she would scream.

"Oh, my God!" she screamed.

"Come on, you're doing great. It's coming. It's coming." Jack said.

Morgan forced herself to bear the pain and she pushed again. This continued for another ten minutes with Morgan screaming and Jack encouraging her to keep pushing. Suddenly, through all the pain, Morgan heard a baby's cry echo through the air. She smiled as tears came to her eyes. She looked down and saw Jack holding up a crying baby.

"It's a girl." he said, "Let me clean her up and you can hold her."

Jack cleaned the baby up and wrapped her in a warm blanket. He handed her to Morgan. As soon as the little baby was in her mother's arms, she stopped crying.

"Oh, Jack, she's so beautiful." Morgan said, smiling, "I never knew a baby could be so beautiful."

Jack smiled. After cleaning up Morgan, he helped her back into her comfortable, lime-green jogging pants. He fixed her bed so she could sit up and feed her newborn baby.

"Is there anyone you want to come see you?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Will you bring Claire over here?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Jack answered as he got up.

He left the tent and walked over to Claire's tent where she and Charlie were talking.

"Claire, Morgan just had her baby." Jack said.

"I know, I heard her screaming." Claire said, "Did everything go all right?"

"Everything went relatively okay. It was a girl and she's strong and healthy." Jack said.

"Oh, that's good." Claire said.

"Morgan wants to see you." Jack said.

"Will you watch Aaron for me for a while?" Claire asked Charlie.

"No problem." Charlie answered.

Claire stood up and walked over to Jack and Morgan's tent. When she entered, she aw Morgan sitting up on her bed and nursing her new baby.

"Hey, look who's a mama now." Claire said, smiling as she walked over and sat beside her.

Morgan smiled and giggled.

"Oh, Morgan, she's gorgeous." Claire said when she saw the baby, "What are you gonna name her?"

"I'm not sure yet." Morgan answered.

"Well, you can count on Charlie to think of a nickname for her until you do." Claire said.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"When Aaron was born, it took me a couple weeks to think of a name for him and the whole time Charlie called him Turnip Head." Claire explained.

Both Morgan and Claire laughed.

----------------------------

The next morning, Morgan groggily opened her eyes. She was laying on her side on the bed and her new baby lay in a blanket beside her. The baby was sound asleep. Morgan still felt very sore from giving birth the night before. She sat up carefully, trying not to wake the baby. She looked down at her abdomen. It was so strange to see that her stomach was flat again. After nine months of not being able to see her feet and having a sore back, she felt like she was walking on air now that she didn't have the baby's extra weight. The crashing of the waves could be heard outside and she saw Jack laying sound asleep on the sand beside the bed.

A/N: I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it. Finished on April 15, 2009.


	6. Breakfast and a Bath

Chapter 6: Breakfast and a Bath

By the next morning, Jack though Morgan was strong enough to get up and walk around a bit. She had slept soundly the previous night because she was exhausted from giving birth. Surprisingly, the baby didn't cry all night. Morgan woke up around nine o'clock the next morning and picked her baby up and walked out of the tent. She was met by a cool burst of wind from the ocean. She smiled as she walked across the beach to where everyone were sitting, finishing up eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Jack said when he saw her, "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Morgan answered.

"I saved you some left-overs." Jack said, getting up from his spot by the fire and walking over to the kitchen.

He fixed her a plate of boar and bananas.

"I don't know if this is what you're used to, but it's the best we've got." Jack said, handing her the plate.

"Thank you." she said, taking the plate and sitting down.

She ate the boar and bananas hungrily while Kate held her baby.

"Your baby is so cute, Morgan." Kate said, gently cradling the baby in her lap, "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"No, not yet, but I'm thinking." Morgan answered.

"Looks like we've got another Turnip Head." Charlie said.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Claire said, giggling.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"I told her that until she thought of a name for the baby, you would come up with some kind of nickname for it." Claire said.

Charlie smiled and went back to eating his banana. After breakfast, Morgan helped clean up and do the dishes. Ever since she came to the beach-camp she had been immensely helpful. After every meal she would help clean up and do the dishes, whenever someone got hurt or sick, she would help take care of them, and she would help watch Aaron when Claire had something to do. She would also help Hurley when he was depressed and help Charlie when he was having a withdrawal. Everyone loved having her around.

Later on, Morgan sat under a palm tree, gently rocking her baby in her arms and softly singing to her. A cool, gentle ocean breeze ruffled Morgan's hair and rustled the leaves above her. She looked down at her baby girl and smiled. Her baby was awake and looked like she was smiling.

"When we get off this Island, we're gonna have a wonderful life. Claire has offered us a home with her and Charlie and Aaron." she said to her baby, "Wouldn't that be fun? You and Aaron could play together."

Her baby cooed and sucked her thumb. Just then, Claire walked over to her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to take a bath?" she asked.

"A bath? Where?" Morgan asked.

"There's a small waterfall and a pond not too far from here that we go take a shower in." Claire answered.

"Sounds good. It's been a while since I was able to take a shower, anyway." Morgan said, standing up.

She went to her tent and got a fresh change of clothes and she and Claire walked through the woods to the waterfall. Morgan, of course, took her baby with her. They got to the waterfall, and Morgan thought it was beautiful. The water was crystal clear and pretty tropical flowers grew on the rocks. A small rock wall had been constructed by the Losties almost all the way around the tiny pond at the base of the waterfall for some privacy when they were taking a shower.

"You can go first, if you want. I'll hold the baby." Claire said.

"Okay." Morgan said, as she handed her baby to Clare.

She went behind a tree and took her clothes off and wrapped a towel around her and walked over to the waterfall. Once behind te rock wall, she removed the towel and let the cool water wash over her. She wet her hair and used the shampoo Claire let her used to wash her hair. When she was clean, she wrapped her towel around her and walked over to another towel Claire had layed on the ground and dried off. She then put her clothes back on and sat down beside Claire. Claire handed her her baby and did the same process as Morgan had done in taking a bath. On the way back to the beach, they spent nearly the whole time talking 'girl-talk'.


	7. Captured

Sorry it took so long to update.

Chapter 7: Captured

It was a warm, sunny day, as usual, on the Island and Jack and Morgan decided to take a walk through the jungle. The jungle was a good place to take a walk in; it had shady trees, cool air, and beautiful plant-life. Morgan, of course, had her baby with her. The only thing that struck Jack as unusual is that Morgan had a black, 9mm handgun stuck in the back of her green army pants with the handle sticking out.

"Why do you carry that?" Jack asked, motioning to the handgun.

"You never know when you might need protection on an Island like this." Morgan answered.

"Mmm." Jack said, nodding his head, "Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna name her Heidi." Morgan answered.

"That's a pretty name." Jack said, "I have a cousin named Heidi."

"Oh, really?" Morgan asked.

Jack nodded. As they continued on their walk, they suddenly heard a rustling noise.

"Wait. What was that?" Jack asked, stopping.

"What?" Morgan asked.

They heard it again. They looked up and saw that it was only a bird in a tree. Just as they relaxed from thinking it was someone else, they were taken by surprise. A rock flew through the air and hit Jack hard on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Jack!" Morgan gasped, kneeling down beside him.

She shook him, but he didn't wake up. Morgan heard a twig snap and she quickly took out her gun.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Someone ran up behind her and grabbed her, taking her gun and covering her mouth. Morgan's scream was muffled under the man's hand. Another man ran out from behind a bush and took Heidi away from her.

"NO! NO, GIVE ME MY BABY!!" Morgan screamed, struggling.

The man holding Morgan hit her over the head very hard with her gun and she went limp, unconscious...

--

Morgan groggily opened her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her head. She was laying uncomfortably on her side on a hard, cold floor. She sat up and saw that she was in a small cage. The bars were shiny metal and the floor wasn't concrete, as she expected, but white tile. There was a surveillance camera in the top corner of the cage. She could see out into the jungle, but there was a room over the cage. She stood up and walked over to the bars of the cage, trying to figure out where she was. Just then, the door on the opposite side of the cage opened and a man in a long, white doctor's coat stepped in.

"Ah, I see you're awake." he said.

"What have you done with my baby?" Morgan asked immediately.

"You need not worry about her; she is in good hands." the man said.

"I doubt any of you are considered 'good hands'." Morgan spat back.

The man chuckled, "If you do not believe me, I'll show you. Follow me."

Morgan reluctantly followed the man out of her cage and down a series of hallways to a glass window looking into another room. In the room, Morgan could see Heidi laying in a small bed hooked up to all kinds of machines.

"What are you doing to her?" Morgan asked in concern.

"Monotoring her." the man answered, "If you will come with me, I will explain."

The man lead her down another series of hallways to his office.

"Have a seat." the man said, offering Morgan a chair in front of his desk.

Morgan sat down as the man walked over to the other side of the desk and sat down in his own chair.

"Why have you brought me here?" Morgan asked.

"You see, here at the Staff, we are conducting a series of experiments to figure out why being pregnant is a danger on this Island." the man explained, "And, obviously, we need women for that subject."

Morgan looked at him suspiciously.

"While you were here previously, you made a very good subject for our experiments, but you ran away and had your baby and we have brought you back to the Staff in order to continue our experiments."

"What experiments would that be?" Morgan asked.

"We intend to get you pregnant again by way of invetro fertilization." the man explained.

"Don't you even think about it!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Oh, we fully intend to go through with this whether you like it or not." the man said.

"What kind of devil are you?!" Morgan asked, disgusted.

"I think it's quite time for you to go back to your cage now." the man said.

As he said that, two other men walked in and grabbed up Morgan, dragging her back to her cage.

--

Jack ran throug the jungle, his heart racing from worry and from running. When he had woken up and saw that Morgan and Heidi were gone, he took off without going back to the beach to get help. He saw footprints going in three different directions and all he could do was follow them on at a time. The group that captured Morgan and Heidi had obviously split up to confuse him. He had been desperately searching for tree or four hours now with no luck and it had begun to ran very hard. Tears of worry were beginning to run down his cheeks. Gradually his running slowed down and he collapsed from exhaustion. First to his knees, then, unable to keep himself up, he fell flat on the ground. As he layed there, gasping for breath, his mind wandered and he saw something that could not possibly be real.

_He saw a bright light shine from behind a group of trees and a tall, beautiful, black horse rode from behind the trees carrying a rider. The rider gracefully dismounted and jack saw that it was Morgan. She was arrayed in a long, white dress that clung to her body from the rain. Jack could see directly through the dress to her curvaceous body. Her hair was soaked with water and it stuck to her shoulders in clumps. She slowly walked over to Jack and knelt down next to him. she lightly ran her hand across his cheek to his neck and over his back._

_"Don't give up." she whispered, "Find me."_

_She pointed towards the third set of footprints leading off into the jungle._

The vision slowly faded away and Jack felt a new energy rush through him and he felt as if he could run a hundred miles. He pulled himself up from the ground and ran in the direction Morgan had pointed. He was determined to find Morgan and heidi if it was the last thing his did...


	8. There is still Hope

Chapter 8: There is still Hope

Morgan sat on a stool next to Heidi's small bed with one of her fingers in Heidi's tiny hand and gently stroking her hand with her thumb. Every five hours or so, Morgan was allowed to come see Heidi for and hour, but she wasn't allowed to hold her, then she was forced back to her cage. She had been here for three days now and she was beginning to loose hope that anyone would find her and her precious baby. She thought about Jack every day, hoping to see him appear from the dense ferns and foliage of the jungle and take her and Heidi away from these dreaded people.

"Don't worry, baby, someone will come get us. We're gonna be okay." Morgan said to Heidi.

Heidi gave a small coo. Every time Morgan came in here to see Heidi, she couldn't help but think, _Does it hurt for her to be hooked up to so many machines? _Morgan was also dreading what the doctor had told her this morning: In two days, she was to have surgery for the invetro fertalization. She wasn't ready to be pregnant again, she had no idea who the father was, she didn't want to be pregnant again so soon. Just then, another doctor walked in.

"It's time for you to go back to your cage." he said.

Morgan sighed and stood up, telling Heidi bye as she did. The doctor lead her back to her cage and slammed the door shut. She slumped down in the corner and sighed. This was all she had to do all day, every day since she came here.

--

Jack ran through the dense jungle, determination etched over his face. He was going to find Morgan and Heidi if it was the last thing he did. He had had little rest in the past three days, but his determination kept his adrenalin up and he didn't tire easily. As he ran through the woods, he heard some rustling of bushes a little ways ahead of him. He stopped and stayed still.

"Is anyone there?" he called.

Suddenly, without warning, something hit him head-on and knocked him flat on his back. After getting over the brief shock of being knocked down, he sat up to see what knocked him over. What he saw was totally unexpected: he saw Charlie picking himself up off the ground before him.

"Charlie?!" Jack said in surprise, "The next time you decide to sneak up on somebody, wear a bell."

"Oh, ha, ha." Charlie said sarcastically.

"What in the world are you doing out here?" Jack asked.

"Looking for you; what do you think?" Charlie said, "Where have you been?!"

"The Others captured Morgan and her baby." Jack said, picking himself up off the ground.

"Oh, my God." Charlie said in shock.

"You coming or not?" Jack said as he continued on.

Charlie followed him and they went on for several more hours.

--

Morgan sat in her cage, tossing small pebbles across the floor in a bored manner. As she sat there, she heard rustling in the nearby bushes and what sounded like rapid footsteps. She perked up her head, alert. Suddenly, Jack and Charlie stumbled out of the jungle, soaking wet and breathing hard.

"Jack!" Morgan exclaimed as she stood up and ran over to the other side of her cage.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he and Morgan hugged one another through the cage bars. They slowly sunk to their knees and Morgan began to cry.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked.

"N-no." Morgan replied.

Despite Morgan's ragged appearance, she was unharmed. She was soaked to the bone from the rain, he hair was mussed and dirty, and her skin was smudged with mud.

"Where's Heidi?" Jack asked.

"They've got her inside. She's hooked up to all sorts of machines, Jack. They told me they were only monitoring her, but I don't know if they're telling the truth or not." Morgan said as more tears fell.

"Charlie, you go inside and see if you can find the baby; I'll see if I can get Morgan out of here." Jack said.

"I'm on it." Charlie said as he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and walked off around the other side of the building.

As Charlie turned around, Jack saw that there was the handle of a handgun sticking out of the back of his jeans; at least he was armed to protect himself.

"Now, let's see about getting you out of here." Jack said, "Can you squeeze through the bars?"

"If I could do you think I'd still be in here?" Morgan said.

Jack sighed and scratched his head, trying to think of some way to bend the bars of the cage.

--

Meanwhile, Charlie had found the entrance to the building and he was slyly sneaking around the hallways, trying to locate Morgan's baby. Fortunately, he had not run into any trouble...at least not yet. As he rounded a corner, he saw a slab of glass in the wall for a window into another room. He peeked inside and saw Morgan's baby laying on a small bed, hooked up to several machines, just like Morgan had said. Unfortunately, there were two doctors in the room, also. Charlie took the hand-gun out of his pants and cocked it. He knelt down and crawled under the glass window to avoid being seen. He kicked in the door to the room and aimed the gun at the two doctors.

"Hand over the baby." he said, with an intense look on his face.

The two doctors only laughed. Charlie showed them that he meant business and shot both of them. The two gunshots woke up Heidi and she began crying. Charlie rushed over to her and very carefully unhooked her from the machines and got a blanket that was laying on a cabinet behind him and wrapped the crying baby in it.

"Shhh, shhh, it's gonna be okay. I'll take you to your mama now." Charlie said to comfort the crying baby.

He unzipped his jacket part of the way and placed the baby in its warmth and rushed out of the room. He could hear people yelling from up the hallway; they had no doubt heard the two gunshots and were coming to investigate. Charlie found his way out of the building and ran around he corner to find Jack working on squeezing Morgan through the tight bars of the cage.

"We've gotta hurry. Somehow I think we're gonna have company sometime soon." Charlie said.

"How soon?" Jack asked.

Charlie looked back and saw people starting to round the corner of the building.

"Oh, I'd say anytime in the next ten seconds." he said sarcastically.

Morgan pushed and freed herself from the bars of her cage and they took off running into the woods. They ran and ran until the yelling voices faded into the distance. After a while, they came to a halt in a small clearing, all of them breathing hard.

"Here's your baby." Charlie said as he walked over to Morgan.

"Aw, my poor baby." Morgan said as she took Heidi into her arms, "Shhh, shh, mommy's here."

Charlie took off his jacket and wrapped it around Morgan and Heidi to keep them warm.

"It's not much, but it's better than your bare arms." he said.

"Thank you. You're very sweet." Morgan said, smiling.

"I think we'll camp here tonight." Jack said.

Jack and Charlie built a small but warm fire and the three of them sat around it, warming their wet bodies. It wasn't long before dusk settled over the jungle and the creatures of the night started making their sounds and prowling. Jack, Morgan, and Charlie sat huddled together beside to fire to share body heat. Morgan had Heidi nestled in the warmth of Charlie's jacket and she had since stopped crying and fell asleep. As they sat there, Charlie's eyes began to wander and he spotted a large cluster of bananas in the top of a tall tree.

"Hey, is anyone hungry?" he asked.

"I'm starving." Morgan said.

"Me, too." Jack said.

"Food comin' right up." Charlie said standing up.

He walked over to the banana tree and began to climb it.

"Be careful; that bark can be slippery when it's wet." Morgan said.

"Don't worry about me." Charlie said as he climbed higher.

He reached the top of the tree and took a small, fold-out knife out of his pocket and cut the cluster of bananas down. They fell to the ground with a dull thud. Charlie folded the knife up and put it back in his pocket and began climbing back down the tree. As he climbed, he lost his footing on the wet, slippery bark and fell to the ground with a thud. Jack and Morgan rushed over to him when they heard him groan.

"Are you all right?!" Morgan asked in concern.

Charlie sat up and Jack and Morgan couldn't help but burst out laughing. Charlie had squished banana all over his face.

"Would you mind telling me what's so funny?" Charlie said, clearly not amused.

"Y-your face!" Morgan gasped as she continued to laugh.

Charlie swiped a finger down his cheek and understood why Jack and Morgan were laughing so.

"Mmm, delicious and nutritious, tastes just like chicken." Charlie said as he ate the banana from his finger.

The three of them burst out laughing and each of them got a banana. Morgan took part of hers and mushed it up into a paste and fed it to Heidi, who seemed to enjoy it. They stayed there for the rest of the night and continued on the next morning.


	9. Charlie's Rain

Chapter 9: Charlie's Rain

It took them another two days to reach the beach camp, but they made it without any trouble. They walked into the camp and found everyone doing their usual duties in keeping the camp up and running. Almost immediately, they were greeted by Claire, who saw them enter an she came running.

"Where have you three been? You've had me so worried." she said as she ran over and gave Charlie a big hug.

"The Others captured Morgan and we've been looking for her." Charlie answered.

"Oh, my God, are you all right?" Claire asked, giving Morgan a concerned look.

"We're all fine." Morgan said, giving Claire a reassuring look.

"Oh, good. Come over here and sit down; you must be exhausted." she said, putting an arm around Morgan's shoulders.

They walked over to where Claire's mini-campsite was and sat down in the shade of her open tent.

"What did they want you for, anyway?" Claire asked as they sat down.

"They said they were conducting some sort of medical experiment to find out why it was so dangerous to be pregnant on the Island." Morgan explained, "They wanted to get me pregnant again to do experiments on me."

"I can't believe someone would be so cruel." Claire said, a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah, they had Heidi hooked up to all kinds of machines and stuff." Morgan said.

"So, you finally thought of a name for her?" Claire said, "It's a really pretty name."

"Thanks." Morgan said.

Claire and Morgan spent several more hours together, just talking and gossiping.

--

Later on that day, Morgan sat on the cool sand under a palm tree where the beach met the jungle. A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves above her and blew through her locks of brown hair. She had Charlie's hoodie layed on the ground beside her and Heidi lay on top of it with a thin blanket loosely wrapped around her. At Morgan's other side lay her backpack containing her few belongings. Her belongings included a few clothes, a fresh 9mm, a small box of ammo, her sketch pad, her colored pencils, her diary, and a digital camera. She had gotten the digital camera from Sawyer, who had salvaged it along with five memory cards from the suitcase of a dead photographer who had been aboard the flight. Morgan had her sketch pad out along with her colored pencils. Her drawing subject of choice right now was Charlie. Charlie sat several feet away in front of her with his back to her, playing his guitar. He didn't even know Morgan was drawing him. Ever since Morgan was small, she had been a gifted drawer. As she out the finishing touches on her drawing, she smiled at her handiwork. She put her pencils away and scooped Heidi into her arms and walked over to Charlie to show him her drawing.

"You're really good." Morgan said, referring to Charlie's guitar playing as she walked up behind him.

Charlie stopped playing and looked up.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yeah. I love music." Morgan answered as she sat down beside Charlie.

"Well, I'm a bit rusty." Charlie said, acting a little sheepish.

"I've got something to show you." Morgan said.

She held up her drawing and Charlie was immediately amazed by her attention to detail. The ocean in the drawing looked so real, as if it were really moving on the paper. Morgan had captured Charlie's body shape perfectly. She had even paid such attention to detail, it looked as if she had taken the time to draw each individual grain of sand.

"You drew this?" Charlie asked in amazement.

"Yes." Morgan answered.

The only thing that struck Charlie as odd about the drawing was a thick, red line going across the sky in the shape of a horizontal lightlening bolt. Red raindrops fell from the line to the sandy beach below.

"What's the red line for?" Charlie asked, tracing over it with his finger.

"The name of the drawing is _Charlie's Rain. _The red line represents all your pain and suffering, and the strength and courage you've had to have to fight." Morgan explained.

"I admire you. You see people. You see people for who they really are inside." Charlie said.

"Thank you." Morgan said.

After a long moment of silence, Charlie began a new conversation.

"So, you say you like music, do you?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I adore music." Morgan answered.

"What kinds?" Charlie asked.

"Most any kind, but I love rock-n-roll." Morgan said.

"Who's your favorite group?" Charlie asked.

"I have several, but if I had to choose, I'd say it would be Black Stone Cherry." Morgan answered.

"I like the Beatles and Cold Play." Charlie said.

"You can't get good music much on this island." Morgan said.

"Would you like me to play you a song?" Charlie asked.

"Would you?" Morgan said excitedly.

"Of course." Charlie said.

Charlie played DriveShaft's hit song 'You All Everybody' with skillful hands. To Charlie's great surprise, Morgan jumped in and started singing it word-for-word perfect.

_I walk around my town  
Watch the people come and go  
I watch them up and down  
And I see what they don't know  
They have given up on me  
I can see it in their eyes  
Well, I have given up on you  
And I think you should realise_

_**You all, everybody  
You all, everybody  
I don't like you stupid people  
Wearing expensive clothes  
You all everybody  
You all, everybody**_

_You all everybody_

_I know you see what I have been  
And compare with what I am  
But I don't care now what you've seen  
I'm just doing what I can  
You say you've given up on me  
And you say it like I should care  
Well I have given up on you  
And no, I don't want to "share"_

_You all everybody_

_And will you get the message now?  
When I cross my heart and shout it out damn loud?_

"You didn't tell me you've heard DriveShaft." Charlie said when they finished, smiling.

"I've heard a few of your songs, Charlie Pace. I believe you were the bass guitar player." Morgan said.

"That's right." Charlie said, excited that someone recognized him.

"Let me see your guitar a second." Morgan said as she gently lay Heidi on the sand.

Charlie handed her the guitar, wondering what other surprises this pretty, young woman would reveal.

"Name a song." she said.

"Ummm...'Alive' by Kenny Wayne Shepherd." Charlie said.

Morgan played the whole song through perfectly.

"That was amazing! How did you learn that?" Charlie said when she finished.

"When I was little, my mom was a junkie and a prostitute and she spent most of her time in bars and sometimes she'd take me along with her. Sometimes there were guys in there who would play music all night and my mom got hooked up with them and they taught me how to play." Morgan explained.

"Well, your mom sounds sort of like me, except for being a prostitute." Charlie said.

Both Morgan and Charlie burst out laughing.

A/N: I started watching the first season of LOST about three or four weeks ago; it comes on for four hours every Monday night on Sci-Fi. I know most of the Survivors moved to the Caves early on in the season, but I think I'm gonna have them to stay on the beach in my story because I have several more good ideas and they're all centered on the beach and it would be too drastic a change for the story.

In the up-coming chapters, I'm gonna have Morgan bonding with several of the main characters in different ways, just like she has started to bond with Charlie in this chapter. I really hope you like it. Until the next chapter, Music Junkie31!


	10. Romantic Drawing

Chapter 10: Romantic Drawing

It was nearing dusk the same day and Morgan sat just a few feet inside the jungle, drawing a picture of a beautiful tropical flower. She had Heidi laying on the ground next to her wrapped in a warm blanket to protect her from the chilly evening. Morgan had been lucky today concerning her drawing; she had found several good subjects to draw. As she sat there, lost in her art, she heard footsteps approach her.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked.

She turned around and saw Jack standing there.

"Oh, hey, Jack. I've just been walking around and drawing." Morgan replied, "Why?"

"I was worried about you. I haven't seen you hardly any all day." Jack said, kneeling down next to her.

There were several seconds of silence while Jack watched Morgan put the finishing touches on her drawing of the flower.

"I didn't know you could draw that good." Jack said, watching her closely.

"I've always loved to draw." Morgan said.

"What sorts of things do you like to draw?" Jack asked.

"Anything that makes a good subject." Morgan answered as she flipped to the very first page of her sketch book.

As she turned the pages one by one, Jack was astonished by her skill. The pages of her sketch book were filled with colorful, skillfully-drawn pictures of plant-life, animal-life, scenery, and the Survivors doing various things; many times they didn't even know they were being drawn.

"These are wonderful." Jack said.

"Thanks." Morgan said, "I think you'd make a good drawing subject."

"I would?" Jack asked.

"Of course. You've got great features." Morgan said, tracing her index finger over Jack's jawline.

Jack smiled and looked at the ground, starting to blush.

"Would you like me to draw you?" Morgan asked.

"If you want to." Jack said.

"How 'bout tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Sounds fine." Jack said, "Is there any particular way you want me to pose or anything you want me to wear?"

After a moment of thought, a sneaky smile spread across Morgan's face.

"Yeah. I want you to lay on the sand in your tent and all I want you to wear is your skin." she said.

"You want to draw _me_..._naked_?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah." Morgan said.

"All right. Meet me tonight in the tent?" Jack agreed.

"Sure. Should be interesting." Morgan said, giving Jack a sneaky little wink as she picked up Heidi and got up and walked off...

..._later on that night._

Morgan half sat, half layed on a small 'lounge' made of airplane seat cushions and blankets in Jack's tent, sharpening her colored pencils with a small pocket knife. The night air was clean and cool and the sound of the waves crashing against the sandy shore outside was relaxing. Heidi lay asleep in a bundle of blankets next to the 'lounge'. Just then, Jack stepped inside the tent with a beach towel wrapped around his waist. He had no shirt on.

"You ready to draw?" he asked.

"If you are." Morgan answered.

Jack smiled and dropped the beach towel. Morgan's breath caught in her throat when she saw Jack. To her, Jack was the perfect figure of a man...not just a wanna-be little boy, but a man. His whole body was slightly muscle-tones. His tattoos only made him look sexier. His manhood was long and large.

"O-over there." Morgan said, pointing to a towel layed a few feet away on the sand.

Jack walked over and layed down on his side with his head propped on his hand.

"Hold still." Morgan said as she began drawing.

She drew the outline first, then added color. Her pencil scratched across the white paper with expert skill in a careful hand. It took a little over an hour to complete the drawing.

"You can move now." Morgan said when she finished.

Jack got up and walked over o Morgan and sat down beside her.

"That's great." Jack said when he saw the drawing.

The drawing was a perfect picture of him. Morgan set the sketch pad aside and turned back around to Jack. They sat there for the longest time, just looking into each other's eyes and exploring each other's mind. Once again, Morgan saw in Jack's eyes a good, kind man who just wanted a woman to love him. Morgan decided to let Jack know what it was like to have a woman who loved him for who he was. She placed her hand on his knee and slowly slid her hand up his leg to the inside of his thigh. Jack sucked in his breath suddenly as Morgan's hand found its destination: Cupped gently around his manhood. Jack slowly exhaled to relax himself.

"What do you say?" Morgan asked.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Don't you want to?" Morgan asked.

Jack turned around to directly face Morgan and took her hands in his.

"You see, the thing is: I don't want to hurt you. I know what you've been through and...I-I love you and I would rather die than hurt you." Jack explained sincerely.

"Jack..." Morgan said as she placed her hand to his cheek, "I love you, too, and you won't hurt me. I trust you."

"You're sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Morgan said.

With that, Morgan and Jack leaned in and kissed again. Morgan took Jack's hands and placed them at the base of her black tank top. Taking the gesture, Jack lifted the tank top over Morgan's head and tossed it aside. Morgan wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and, kissing the whole time, they layed down on the 'lounge'. Jack leaned up and slid Morgan's lime-green jogging pants down her slender legs, but left her panties on. He tossed the pants aside and leaned back down to kiss Morgan. Morgan's hands wandered from Jack's stubbled face, down his strong chest and across firm abdomen to his manhood. She gently gripped his manhood in her hand, marvaling at its thickness. Jack closed his eyes and grunted as Morgan moved her hand over him slowly...agonizingly slowly. Morgan smiled as she felt Jack suddenly harden in her hand. She removed her hand and slid her hands down Jack's back and spread her legs apart so Jack lay between them. Jack rocked his hips against hers and groaned at the friction it caused. Both of them so wished to remove the barrier that Morgan's panties caused, but they knew it was dangerous to be pregnant on this island; this would have to do for now. Jack placed passionate kisses down the side of Morgan's neck and over her bare, full breasts. Morgan moaned and kissed the top of Jack's head and Jack moved his head up to be level with hers. The next thing Jack knew was that he and Morgan were engaged in a bruising kiss and he was suddenly on his back. Morgan had flipped him over and she was now straddling him.

"You're full of surprises." Jack said.

"Oh, you have no idea." Morgan said.

Morgan rocked her hips against Jack's and Jack thrust upward. Morgan leaned down and kissed Jack, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Jack reached his hand btween them and teased at the elastic of Morgan's panties, finally getting past it he gently massaged her and Morgan gasped in ecstasy. She slowly rocked her hips against his hand and groaned as Jack found that one perfect spot and it drove her over the edge. By now, both of them were covered in sweat and just hovering over the edge of completion. Morgan also reached between them and touched Jack in just the right way and it didn't take long before they both fought the urge to cry out in pleasure. Jack groaned loudly as he spilled himself between them. When they caught their breath, they just looked at one another and giggled. Morgan lay down beside Jack and he covered them with a blanket.

"Well? How was it?" Jack asked.

"Great." Morgan said, smiling.

"You don't see any room for improvement?" Jack asked, slightly afraid of what Morgan would say.

"Nope." Morgan said.

Jack released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Before they crashed on the Island, near the end of his and Sarah's relationship, they had come together on night and 'did it' in hopes of restoring their relationship, and things didn't exactly go well for Jack and Sarah had gotten very upset. She had called him an 'impotent, little wimp' and ever since then, Jack had been afraid of what another woman would think of him.

He and Morgan slept together that night and they knew that that was a turning point in their relationship. Jack couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself; he had finally proven to a woman that he was an 'able' man who could love.


	11. Lost and Found

Chapter 11: Lost and Found

Morgan awoke early the next morning to the sound of sea gulls squawking in the distance and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. She turned over and saw Jack still sound asleep beside her. She smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheek. She sat up and stretched her stiff muscles and saw Heidi laying next to the 'lounge' just like she was last night. She was wide awake and strangely, not crying.

"Good morning, baby." Morgan said as she reached over and pulled Heidi into her arms, "You hungry this morning?"

After feeding Heidi, Morgan wrapped her in a thin blanket and stepped outside. She saw nearly everyone was up and busy. She inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh tropical air. She walked across the beach to the kitchen and saw Sun, Charlie, and Hurley working on fixing breakfast. Sun was almost constantly fussing at them for not doing something right or cutting something wrong.

"Hey, hey, what'd I do? What'd I do?" Charlie asked as Sun slapped his hand away from cutting up a piece of pineapple.

Morgan giggled and smiled, finding this quite amusing.

"Men." Sun said as she looked up to Morgan and rolled her eyes.

Morgan looked over to Charlie, who was sucking on his finger where he had cut it with the knife.

"I take it you don't have many culinary skills?" she said.

"No, not really." Charlie answered, clearly not amused.

"Is Claire up yet?" Morgan asked, still trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, she's over there." Charlie answered, pointing over to where Claire sat outside her tent with Aaron.

"Good morning." Morgan said as she walked over to her.

"Morning?" Claire said, "What's all the ruckus over in the kitchen?"

"Sun is trying to teach Charlie and Hurley how to cook." Morgan answered.

"Well, good luck with that." Claire said sarcastically.

They talked for several more minutes until they heard Sun call out that breakfast was finally ready. Before they sat down to eat, Morgan layed Heidi down in hers and Jack's tent so she could sleep. They had a delicious breakfast of pineapple, boar, and papaya.

"Oh, I don't think I could eat another bite." Morgan said when she finished her breakfast.

"Well, there is plenty more for later." Sun said as she stood up.

Sun, Kate, and Claire put the left-over food away and Morgan walked leisurely over to her and Jack's tent to check on Heidi. The other Survivors were sitting around talking and such when they heard a scream echo through the air. The scream seemed to come from Jack's tent. Jack was the first one up and he reached the tent first. When he enter the tent, he saw Morgan on her knees crying and screaming.

"Morgan! What's wrong?" he asked as he rushed over to her.

"My baby! They stole my baby!" Morgan cried, clutching Heidi's empty blanket in her hands.

Jack knew immediately who Morgan was talking about. They had probably stolen Heidi as vengeance for Morgan escaping.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Jack said as he helped Morgan stand up.

He wrapped one arm around her shaking shoulders and lead her across the beach to where most of the other Survivors sat anxiously, wondering what was happening.

"What's going on, dude?" Hurley asked.

"Everyone, we have to organize a search party; Morgan's baby has just been stolen by the Others." Jack explained, "I want all who are going to meet me by my tent in five minutes and I want you to be armed in some way."

The whole camp was active in seconds; everyone wanting to help. Claire walked over to Morgan, who was still crying in Jack's arms.

"Would you like to come sit with me and Aaron?" she asked, laying a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan nodded and let Claire lead her over to her tent.

"We'll find her, Morgan." Jack said confidently as he walked off.

In a matter of minutes, a large search party was organized and they set off into the woods with Jack and Locke leading the way. Morgan and Claire sat in front of Claire's tent and Morgan was still crying.

"It'll be okay." Claire said, trying to comfort her, "They know what they're doing."

Morgan didn't say anything for several more seconds.

"She was so little. She was just over a week old." Morgan said after a long pause.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. I mean, even those Others couldn't be so heartless as to kill a baby." Claire said.

"I should be out there with them. She's my baby and I should be helping to look for her." Morgan said.

"Now, there's no sense in yo going out there and getting hurt. The men will find her." Claire said.

Morgan sighed and walked back over to hers and Jack tent; she needed some time alone. It was about an hour later that Claire walked over to the tent to check on her. She entered the tent and saw no sign of Morgan. She walked over to the 'lounge' and saw a piece of paper with a note written on it. She picked up the note and read, 'Gone to find my baby.' The ink was smeared a little with Morgan's tears and Clare also noticed that Morgan's 9mm was missing from her backpack.

"Oh, my God. I was afraid she'd do this." Claire said, folding the note and putting it in her pocket.

--

Morgan walked through the woods with a determined look on her face; she was going to find her baby if it was the last thing she did. She had picked up a few tracking skills from Locke and now was a good time to put them to use. She followed what looked like a trail that the Others had left, alert to anything that might give her a clue as to where they went. She searched and search for hours and hours, not caring if she stayed out there forever. As it neared dusk, she was about to collapse from exhaustion, but she suddenly heard something ahead. It sounded like four or five men talking. She took out her 9mm and approached the voices cautiously. She neared them and peeped around a tree and saw five men sitting around a small campfire. She also saw her precious baby laying on the ground beside one of them. Morgan slipped over behind a bush and squatted down. She cocked her gun and fired it up in the air as a distraction for te men. The men immediately jumped up and ran off into the woods, looking for who fire the shot, leaving poor Heidi alone. Morgan breathed a sigh of relief and sneaked into the clearing and gently picked up Heidi.

"It's okay. Mommy's here now." Morgan said to her baby, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Heidi didn't appear to be hurt, so Morgan ran off into the woods, knowing the Others would be back soon. She hadn't gone but a few feet when she heard shouting voices in the distance. She knew it was the Others so she broke into a run, a million thoughts racing through her mind: What would happen if they caught her? Would they kill her? What would happen to Heidi? Morgan clutched Heidi tighter to her chest and ran faster, as fast as she could. As she ran, she suddenly ran head on with someone else. After regaining her stance, Morgan got a good look at the person in front of her. The person in front of her was a woman. She was about in her mid-40's. Her long, brown hair looked like it had not been brushed in a long time. She was wearing a green tank top and torn blue jeans. Both her arms and part of her chest was heavily tattooed.

"You!" Morgan gasped, recognizing the woman immediately.

"Morgan?" the woman asked in disbelief.

Speechless, Morgan found herself looking into the deranged face of her mother...


	12. Starting Over

Sorry for the cliffy in the previous chapter; I just wanted to build up the suspense.

Chapter 12: Starting Over

Morgan couldn't believe her eyes; her mother, the woman who traded her for ten dollars and a fix twelve years ago, was standing right in front of her. So many emotions hit Morgan all at once. First surprise, then anger mixed with remorse and regret. She was about to say something when they heard a gunshot and the bullet hit a tree just inches away from them.

"Run!" Morgan yelled.

She and her mother broke into a run and ran as fast as they could from the pursuing Others. They ran until they came to the base of a rather tall cliff. About half way up the cliff was a small cave just big enough for them. They climbed the cliff and crawled into the cave, though Morgan had some difficulty while trying to hold onto Heidi. They reached the cave and ducked inside just in time; just as they got into it the Others ran by, searching for them.

"That was close." Morgan said, breathing a sigh of relief.

It was nearing nighttime and it was too dark for them to head back to the beach, so they decided to wait until morning and spend the night in the cave. Morgan built a small fire to keep them warm and she and her mother sat on the same side of the fire as each others, but several feet apart. Vanessa, Morgan's mother, sat with her knees drawn up to her chest and had her arms wrapped around her legs. She shook nervously and rocked back and forth, grimacing. Morgan knew she was most likely suffering through another withdrawal. Now that they were safely in the cave, Morgan could get a good look at her mother for the first time in twelve years. She was pencil-thin, her cheeks were sunken in from nearly thirty-one years drug abuse making her look older, and her eyes had a far-off look in them. She hadn't changed a bit since Morgan had last seen her. After several minutes of silence, Vanessa spoke up.

" 'ts a...cute baby." she said shakily, motioning to Heid, who rested safely in Morgan's arms.

"Thanks." Morgan said.

"Whose is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Mine." Morgan answered.

"Yours?" Vanessa asked, "You had a baby?"

"Yes. Would you like to come hold your new granddaughter?" Morgan asked.

"N-no. I'd probably drop her." Vanessa said.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Morgan asked.

"Not much." Vanessa said.

"How'd you get here?" Morgan asked.

"The Others. Th-they dragged me here like an animal." Vanessa explained, "They did all kinds of experiments on me like a rat."

"I'm sorry." Morgan said.

Morgan and Vanessa didn't say much to each other the rest of the night. The next morning dawned early and Morgan woke up laying beside the burnt-out fire with Heidi beside her. She sat up and wiped her eyes and looked around. Her mother sat at the edge of the cave with her feet dangling over the edge.

"Didn't you sleep any?" Morgan asked.

"No." Vanessa said, not even turning around to look at her daughter.

"I think we'd better head back to the beach." Morgan said, lifting Heidi into her arms and standing up.

Vanessa shakily got to her feet and followed Morgan's lead as they walked through the jungle. Several times, they had to stop for Vanessa to go behind a tree and throw up from her withdrawals. As they walked, Morgan heard a voice in the distance calling her name.

"Wait!" Morgan said, stopping, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Vanessa asked, also stopping.

Morgan would know tat voice anywhere; it was Jack!

"Jack! Jack! Over here!" Morgan called back.

Within minutes, Jack came stumbling out of the brush, out of breath.

"Oh, Morgan..." Jack said, rushing over and embracing her.

Morgan also embraced Jack, so happy to see him again.

"I was so worried about you." Jack said.

Just then, Jack looked up and saw Vanessa standing there.

"Who's this?" Jack asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Jack, this is my mom." Morgan said, "Mom, this is Jack. He's the one who rescued me."

"Nice to meet you." Jack said, holding out his hand to shake hands with Vanessa.

Vanessa only half-heartedly smiled and nodded her head, her arms wrapped around her abdomen.

"We'd better get back to the beach." Jack said.

They all walked back to the beach and reached it by about noon. When they got back, Morgan saw everyone doing their usual duties, but nearly all of them had a worried or anxious look on their face.

"Jack, why does everyone look so worried?" Morgan asked before they walked into camp.

"They've been very worried about you and Heidi." Jack answered.

When they walked into camp, everyone seemed to look up at them, if only for a split second. Morgan also noticed a slight smile spread across their faces. Morgan saw Claire and Charlie sitting outside Claire's tent and Aaron lay quietly in his crib beside them. Claire was one of the first to noticed them arrive. A wide smile spread acros her face and she jumped up and ran over and gave Morgan a big hug.

"Oh, I was so worried! You had us all so scared." Claire said as she embraced her.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Heidi's fine." Morgan said.

Claire breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, noticing Vanessa standing behind Morgan.

"Oh. Claire, this is my mother." Morgan answered, "Mom, this is Claire, one of my friends."

"This is your mother?" Claire asked in disbelief.

Vanessa was just as Claire had pictured her from hearing Morgan's stories of her childhood and she felt a sense of anger deep down inside.

"Nice to meet you." Claire said, her voice slightly shaking from trying to contain herself.

"Y-you, too." Vanessa said, trying to sound polite.

Noticing the tension between them, Morgan decided that it was best for them to be apart for a while.

"Mom, are you hungry?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Vanessa said.

"We have some food over in the kitchen if you want some." Morgan said, leading her over to the kitchen.

Morgan fixed Vanessa some banana and boar and she ate it hungrily. Morgan and Vanessa sat at the bamboo-stick table they had constructed while Vanessa ate.

"Is it good?" Morgan asked.

Vanessa nodded her head as she swallowed a bite of boar. When she finished, she set her bowl aside.

"Morgan...I'm sorry for what I've done to you." Vanessa said.

"You are?" Morgan asked, surprised to hear Vanessa say that.

"Yes. Since I've been here, I've had time to think about everything and One of the things I wished for the most was to see you again to apologize." Vanessa said.

Morgan was touched to hear her mother say that. Never before had she heard her mother say 'I'm sorry'.

"I am so, so sorry for what I've done to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Vanessa said, tears starting to spill down her cheeks.

"Yes." Morgan said, leaning over and she and her mother hugged each other for the first time.

"Please help me." Vanessa said, referring to her drug addiction.

"Of course I will." Morgan said as she and Vanessa pulled out of the hug.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Vanessa answered, wiping the tears from her face.

Morgan picked up Heidi, who was laying on the table beside her. She gently handed her to Vanessa, who had her arms stretched out.

"She looks just like you did when you were born." Vanessa said, smiling down at her new granddaughter.

"She does?" Morgan asked, "You remember?'

"How could I forget? Even though I was high most of the time, it's hard to forget the birth of your first child." Vanessa said, "What's her name?'

"It's Heidi." Morgan answered.

"Pretty name." Vanessa said.

Morgan and Vanessa spent most of the rest of the day together, talking and catching up on the events of their lives since they parted twelve years before. As it neared dusk, Morgan and Vanessa sat outside Jack and Morgan's tent on a large beach towel. Morgan sat on a small box and Vanessa sat in front of her while Morgan brushed her long, knotted hair. Vanessa held Heidi in her arms while she slept.

"That Jack guy that you introduced me to seemed nice." Vanessa said.

"Oh, he is. He's really very sweet." Morgan said.

"He's kinda cute, too." Vanessa said.

"You think so, too?" Morgan asked, giggling.

"Yeah." Vanessa said, "Is he Heidi's father?"

"Not biologically." Morgan answered.

"Who is?" Vanessa asked.

"My ex-boyfriend. Ethan Rom." Morgan answered, "He wans't very nice close to the end."

Without even asking, Vanessa knew what Mogan meant.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay; that's all behind me now and I have Jack." Morgan said, "He's become like a father to Heidi."

"That's good." Vanessa said, glad that Morgan had found the love she never had.


	13. The Hatch and The Cradle

Sorry it took so long to update; I've been kinda busy lately.

Chapter 13: The Hatch and The Cradle

Locke walked over to Morgan, who was sitting at the edge of the ocean holding Heidi in her arms and just thinking. He quietly sat down next to her, not wanting to disturb her.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, knowing she had been under alot of stress lately.

"I'm a little tired." Morgan answered.

"I'm sorry." Locke said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply the fresh smell of the ocean.

"Why do you come down here so often?" Locke asked.

Morgan did indeed come down to the edge of the ocean often, every evening to be exact.

"Sometimes I just want to be alone, or to think, or to just count my blessings." Morgan answered, lifting her head up.

"And which is it today?" Locke asked.

"Counting my blessings." Morgan answered.

"And what are some of your blessings." Locke asked.

"Well, there are so many. Let me see....having so many good, supportive friends like all of you, having Heidi, finding my mom." Morgan answered.

"No offence intended, but your mom is a prostitute and a drug addict who gave you up for ten dollars and a fix when you were thirteen; how can finding her be a blessing?" Locke asked.

"Sometimes God presents blessings in unusual ways that we may not expect. This could be a blessing in disguise." Morgan said.

Locke looked in amazement on the wise, young woman beside him.

"You really are a wonderful woman. Who taught you this wisdom?" Locke asked.

"Sometimes my mom would leave me with my grandparents and they were Christians." Morgan said.

"If your grandparents were such good Christians, how did your mother end up the way she did?" Locke asked.

"She got mixed up with the wrong crowd in high school and started doing drugs and drinking and having sex, and one thing led to another and she ended up a prostitute and a junkie. She had me when she was nineteen." Morgan answered.

Locke shook his head as he thought about a moment of silence, Locke broke the silence.

"Oh, before I forget: I need your help with something." Locke said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Come with me." Locke said, standing up.

He helped her up and lead her to a very small clearing in the jungle. In the clearing was something Locke was building propped up on a small table about waist, high. A few makeshift tools lay on the table and the ground was littered with many sticks of bamboo all different sizes and lengths.

"What do you want me to do?" Morgan asked.

"Go sit down right over there." Locke said, pointing to a place across the clearing where an airplane cushion was setting on the ground.

Morgan walked over and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Can you carve points on the end of these?" Locke asked handing her a handful of bamboo sticks and a knife.

"Sure." Morgan said, gently laying Heidi on a soft patch of leaves on the ground beside her.

Morgan set to work and was done in no time with the bamboo sticks. When she finished with them, she handed them to Locke, who worked on his 'work of art' for about ten more minutes.

"Can you guess what it is?" he asked, picking it up and setting it on the ground in front of Morgan, kneeling behind it.

"I give up." Morgan said, shaking her head and smiling.

Locke flipped it over and Morgan saw that this 'work of art' was a cradle.

"Awww, it's beautiful!" Morgan said, smiling from ear to ear.

"It's for Heidi." Locke said, knowing that the only thing Heidi had to sleep on was a blanket on the ground.

"Thank you so much!" Morgan said, giving Locke a kiss on the cheek.

"You're perfectly welcome." Locke said.

"What's all the commotion?" a voice asked.

They looked around and saw Jack stepping into the clearing.

"Come look what Locke made for Heidi." Morgan said.

Jack walked over and squatted down beside them.

"It's a cradle." Jack said, smiling, "It's beautiful."

Morgan turned to the side and picked up Heidi and placed her gently in the crib. Heidi smiled and laughed, waving her arms.

"I think she likes it." Morgan said, giggling.

All three of them smiled as Heidi seemed to enjoy her new crib.

"Did you want something?" Morgan asked to Jack.

"Oh, yeah. I came to see if you wanted to come with me to the Hatch." Jack said, "You know what the Hatch is, don't you?"

"Oh, yes; I've been there." Morgan said.

"You've been there?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Some of the Others took me there while I was still pregnant." Morgan said.

"Oh. Well, do you want to come?" Jack said.

"Sure, just let me get my backpack." Morgan said, standing up and picking Heidi up into her arms.

"I'll carry this if you'd like." Locke said, picking up the cradle.

The three of them walked back to the beach and Morgan got her backpack, then she and Jack set off to the Hatch. When they reached the Hatch, they entered through the 'back door'.

"Where are you gonna put Heidi?" Jack asked as they walked into the computer room.

"I'm gonna put her in the nursery, of course." Morgan said.

"Nursery?" Jack asked, confused, "What nursery?"

"Follow me." Morgan said, walking out of the computer room.

She crossed the living space and walked over to a door that was made into the curve in the wall between the living space and the other hallway.

"Haven't you guys gotten in here yet?" she asked, pointing at the door.

"No, we couldn't get the door open." Jack answered.

"Hold her a second." Morgan said, handing Heidi to Jack.

Morgan took her backpack off her shoulders and took a key with the DHARMA Initiative logo on it out of one of the pockets. She used it to unlock the door and she yanked hard on the thick, steel door, opening it.

"Come on." she said, stepping inside.

Jack followed her in and was amazed at what he saw. Inside this room was a baby's nursery. The room was 15 ft. x 12 ft. On the wall opposite them was a large, white crib with a plane mobile hanging above it, a tall lamp, a small table with three drawers in it, and a changing table. To their left beside the door was a toy box. To the right of the door was a small, white couch with a couple stuffed animals on it. On the wall to their right was a tall bookshelf with several childrens' books on its shelves. a little in front of the crib was a wooden rocking chair. On the two shelves under the changing table were three packs of diapers and a few other baby things. The whole floor was covered in soft, white carpet.

"I had no idea this was here." Jack said, looking around in amazement.

Morgan walked over and lifted Heidi from Jack's arms and carried her sleeping baby over to the crib and gently placed her inside.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on the computer." Jack said, walking out of the room.

Morgan nodded and walked over to the bookshelf. She took out a copy of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves' and walked over to the couch and sat down and began reading it for lack of nothing else to do.

[FLASHBACK]

_The dark-haired doctor lead Morgan into the nursery and stepped aside for Morgan to look around. Morgan was wearing a very wide hospital gown made of soft but slightly heavy material that wrapped around her twice and came down to her mid-lower leg. Even through the hospital gown, her seven-moth-pregnant belly could clearly be seen. Her hair was soft and clean and hung loosely at her shoulders. A dark bruise adorned her right cheek from where Ethan had hit her a few days before. She also had a cut on her lower lip that was fresh and red._

_"This is where you and your baby shall reside once it is born." he said._

_Morgan looked around, not saying a word. The soft carpet felt good under her bare feet. _

_"How do you like it?" the doctor asked._

_"It's fine." Morgan said, nodding her head half-heartedly._

_"All righty." the doctor said, writing something on his metal clip-board, "I'll leave you alone for a while to get used to it."_

_He walked out of the room to give Morgan a little privacy. Morgan sighed and walked over to the crib and leaned over it. She ran her hand over the soft, white sheets and lightly toyed with the airplane mobile hanging above it. As she stopped playing with the mobile, a single tear slid down her cheek. Seconds later, others followed suit. Morgan propped her head in her right hand and cried. This was all happening so fast....too fast. It seemed like only yesterday that Ethan had raped her, now she was seven months pregnant with his baby. She wasn't ready for this. She just wanted it all to end, or at least just slow down._

[END FLASHBACK]

Later on, Jack walked down the hallway to the nursery and stood quietly in the doorway, not wanting to spoil this beautiful scene before him. Morgan sat in the rocking chair gently holdig her precious little Heidi in her arms and slowly rocking back and forth. The room was only dimly lit by the small lamp on the table beside the crib. There was just something about a mother and child that just seemed to glow. Jack noticed Morgan still had her backpack setting just inside the doorway. He quietly got her digital camera out of the side pocket and turned the flash off and took a beautiful picture of Morgan and Heidi to keep forever. As he turned the camera off and put it back in the backpack, Morgan got up and walked over to the crib and gently lay Heidi's tiny, sleeping form in it. Jack walked over to Morgan and wrapped his arms around her abdomen from behind.

"She doing okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"Just wonderful." Morgan said, turning her head around and giving Jack a light peck on the lips.

"She really is very beautiful." Jack said, resting his chin on Morgan's shoulder.

"Thank you." Morgan said.

"She's beautiful like you." Jack said as he ran his hand down Morgan's back and gently gripped her hip.

"Not in front of the baby." Morgan said playfully.

Jack laughed.

"Come here, I want to show you something." he said, leading her out of the room.

He took her to the main part of the Hatch and put a record on the record player and started it up. 'I Need You Tonight' by ZZ Top started playing. Jack walked over to her and took her hand in his and placed a kiss on it and bowed, pretending to be proper.

"Might I have this dance, madam?" he asked.

A smile spread across Morgan's face and she chuckled.

"Why of course, sir." she said, going along with the 'proper game'.

"I've never actually slow danced before, so you'll have to bear with me." Jack said, placing his hand on Morgan's waist.

"Neither have I." Morgan said, placing her hand on Jack's shoulder.

They held each other closer to one another and Morgan lay her head on Jack's shoulder and closed her eyes. They both smiled and were in absolute bliss.

"Am I holding you too tight?" Jack asked.

"No, I like to be held like this." Morgan whispered.

Her body formed to his like warm tallow and they melted together as one. As the song ended, they looked into each other's eyes. When Jack looked deep into Morgan's eyes, he saw a beautiful, kind woman. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside; Jack could see that she had great inner beauty as well. He didn't just love her for her body or her looks, he love her for who she truly was deep down inside. Morgan reached her hand up and gently touched Jack's handsome face. She moved her hand behind Jack's head, and gently teased his face closer to hers. Before they knew it, their lips touched, just a whisper at first, then it grew stronger. They wrapped their arms around one another and kissed passionately. Jack wrapped his hands around Morgan's skinny waist and lifted her up. Morgan wrapped her legs around Jack's waist and he twirled her around. Morgan giggled with delight and smiled. They kissed lightly again as Jack set her back on her feet.

"I should go check on Heidi." Morgan said.

"All right. I'd better get back to the computer room." Jack said.

Morgan walked back to the nursery and found Heidi still asleep. She smiled and sat down in the rocking chair. She smiled as she thought about her and Jack slow dancing. She was so happy that she and Jack felt the way they did about one another. Ethan had been nothing like Jack. Ethan had been sweet to start with, but her soon became abusive and controlling. All he wanted was sex. Jack was very different; he was very sweet and gentle all the time and he loved her for who she was. Morgan walked down the hallway to the computer room where Jack sat at the computer table.

"Hey, Jack, you hungry?" she asked.

"Starving." Jack answered.

"You want me to fix us something to eat?" Morgan asked.

"Sounds good." Jack said.

Morgan nodded and walked down the hall to the pantry and got out what she needed. Soon, the wonderful smell of bacon frying lofted through the air. Jack got up from his chair and walked out of the computer room into the living area. He saw Morgan hard at work fixing him and herself a meal.

"Something smells good." Jack said, as he walked over to the open kitchen area and sat down on one of the bar-stools.

"Thanks." Morgan said, "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled." Jack answered.

"So do I." Morgan said, cracking an egg in a bowl.

"What all are you fixing?" Jack asked.

"Well, we've got bacon, scrambled eggs, and grits." Morgan answered, cracking another egg.

"I don't know how long it's been since a woman fixed me a hot meal." Jack said.

"Well, this will really stick to your ribs." Morgan said.

She was right; when they finished their meal, Jack was very satisfied. He thought Morgan was a very good cook.


	14. Colic

Morgan and Jack sat in the dimly lit computer room, mostly the only noise that could be hear was a frequent beeping of the machines and the timer every 108 minutes. Morgan sat across the room in the fat armchair with a blanket across her lap and a glass of hot chocolate in her hands. Occasionally, she and Jack would exchange a word, but mostly there was just silence. Until now....

Morgan and Jack suddenly heard the sound of a baby crying lofting through the air.

"I better go check on Heidi." Morgan said as she stood up and set her glass of hot chocolate on the table beside her.

Morgan stepped into the nursery and walked over to the crib where Heidi lay.

"Oh, what the matter baby?" Morgan asked as she gently picked up Heidi's crying form.

As she picked Heidi up, she touched her cheek and felt that she was burning up with fever. Knowing this wasn't natural, Morgan rushed out of the nursery to the computer room where Jack was.

"Jack, I think there's something wrong with Heidi." she said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he stood up and walked over to them.

"I don't know. She has a fever and won't stop crying." Morgan said.

"Bring her in here." Jack said, leading her over to the bunk beds.

Morgan gently lay Heidi down on the bottom bunk.

"Maybe you should go over there." Jack said motioning to where the small dining booth was.

Morgan nodded and walked over and sat down. She waited for about fifteen minutes....fifteen worry-filled minutes. When Jack completed his thorough examination, he walked over to where Morgan sat nearly in tears.

"Is she okay?" Morgan asked immediately.

"Well...." Jack said, pulling up a box to sit on, "I'm afraid she has colic."

"Is that serious?" Morgan asked.

"If left untreated....th-there have been cases where the child has died." Jack said with a hushed voice.

Morgan couldn't contain herself anymore; she burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. Jack placed his hand on her knee as a sign of comfort.

"Jack," Morgan said, looking up, "Please take care of my baby."

Jack's heart went out to the crying mother before him and he felt a new sense of responsibility he hadn't felt before.

"Morgan," Jack said, taking her hands in his, "I promise, I swear to you I will do everything I can to help your baby."

Morgan nodded and more tears came. Jack sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Morgan leaned on Jack, allowing him to comfort her.

"Maybe you should go sit with Heidi." Jack said after a little while.

Morgan sat up and wiped her eyes and nodded. She and Jack stood up and Morgan walked over to where Heidi lay wide awake on the bottom bunk.

"Hey, baby." she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Heidi looked so pitiful; her skin had a red look to it from the fever and she wasn't crying, but Morgan cold tell she was in pain. Her eyes looked so pitiful and it broke Morgan's heart to see her precious baby like this. Morgan didn't know how long she'd sat there with Heidi when Jack came back in the room.

"Morgan." he said to get her attention, "I'm gonna walk back to the beach and get Charlie and John because it's their shift now."

"Okay." Morgan nodded.

"Are you gonna be okay down here alone?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine." Morgan said.

"You want me to bring you anything from camp?" Jack asked.

"Will you bring me my other clothes?" Morgan asked, knowing she would be down here for a while with Heidi.

"Sure." Jack said, walking off.

-----------------------------------------------

Jack arrived at the beach and went straight to his and Morgan's tent and put her other clothes in his backpack. He then walked across the beach to where Charlie and Locke sat working on splitting coconuts.

"Hey, guys, it's your turn at the Hatch, you know." Jack said as he neared them.

"Sorry we weren't already there; must've lost track of the time." Locke said as he stood up and wiped his coconut-covered knife clean.

"Where's Morgan?" Charlie asked, noticing she wasn't with Jack.

"She's back at the Hatch with Heidi." Jack answered, "Heidi's got colic."

"Poor thing." Charlie said.

After they put the split coconut away, they walked back to the Hatch. When they entered, they heard a beautiful voice lofting through the air; a woman's voice singing. They followed the voice and it lead them to the nursery. They looked in the open door and saw Morgan sitting in the rocking chair with Heidi in her arms. Morgan was singing 'It Came Upon the Midnight Clear' to Heidi's sleeping form.

_"It came upon the midnight clear,  
That glorious song of old,  
From angels bending near the earth  
To touch their harps of gold:  
'Peace on the earth,  
Good will to men,  
From heav'n's all gracious King':  
The world in solemn stillness lay  
To hear the angels sing._

_Still through the cloven skies they come,  
With peaceful wings unfurled,  
And still their heav'nly music floats  
O'er all the weary world:  
Above its sad and lowly plains  
They bend on hovering wing:  
And ever o'er its Babel sounds  
The blessed angels sing._

_And ye,beneath life's crushing load,  
Whose forms are bending low,  
Who toil along the climbing way,  
With painful steps and slow,  
Look now for glad and golden hours  
Come swiftly on the wing:  
O rest beside the weary road  
And hear the angels sing._

_For lo, the days are hastening on,  
By prophet bards foretold,  
When, with the ever circling years  
Comes round the age of gold:  
When peace shall over all the earth  
Its ancient splendors fling,  
And the whole world give back the song  
Which now the angels sing."_

Locke nudged Charlie on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow him to the computer room, knowing that they should give Morgan and Jack some time alone.

"Morgan." Jack whispered when Charlie and Locke were gone.

Morgan looked up and smiled.

"You're back soon." Morgan said.

"I brought your clothes." Jack said, taking them out of his backpack and laying them on the couch beside the door.

"Thanks." Morgan said, looking back down to Heidi.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked, walking over to her.

"I just got her back to sleep. She'd been crying ever since you left." Morgan answered.

"Charlie and John are here."Jack said, just to let Morgan know.

Morgan nodded.

------------------------------------

Back at the beach, Walt sat under a tree with a board in his lap for a makeshift desk. On the board was a piece of paper he was drawing on. As he drew, he heard footsteps approach him.

"What you got there?" Michael asked as he sat down beside Walt.

"It's a card for Morgan." Walt answered, taking another crayon out of the small box beside him.

"Why are you making her a card?" Michael asked.

"I heard Jack tell Charlie and Mr. Locke that her baby was sick." Walt answered.

"Well, this is nice of you to make her a card." Michael said.

"When I get through drawing it, will you take me to the Hatch so I can give it to her?" Walt asked.

"Sure, little buddy." Michael said.

When Walt finished drawing the card, he and his dad set off to the Hatch. When they reached the Hatch, they entered the computer room. They saw Charlie sitting at the computer, leaned back in the chair sound asleep, clearly 'neglecting his duties'.

"Shhh." Michael whispered as he tip-toed over to Charlie to 'teach him a lesson'.

"Look out it's an earthquake!" Michael yelled as he jerked back on Charlie's chair.

Charlie yelled in sudden surprise and nearly jumped out of his skin and he fell out of the chair face-first onto the floor. The next thing he knew was hearing Walt laughing to hard he could barely breath, Michael was laughing, too.

"You nearly gave me a sodding heart attack!" Charlie said, clearly not amused.

"I guess that'll teach you to fall asleep on the job." Michael said.

Charlie cursed under his breath as he got up and sat back down.

"Do you know where Morgan is?" Walt asked.

"She's in the nursery." Charlie said.

"What nursery?" Michael asked.

"Go see for yourself." Charlie said, pointing down the short hallway.

They entered the living space and saw Jack sorting through the drug cabinet and Locke looking through the records on the shelf across the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Jack asked.

"Walt made Morgan a card." Michael answered.

"Oh. Well, she's in there." Jack said, pointing to the door to the nursery.

Walt walked over and entered the nursery quietly.

"Hi, Walt. What brings you down here?" Morgan asked, looking up.

"I heard your baby was sick so I made you a card." Walt said, walking over to her.

"Thank you." Morgan said, accepting the card.

On the front of the folded piece of paper was a picture of the beach. She opened the card and saw a picture of several balloons and a bouquet of flowers. Written below it was 'Get well soon'.

"Thank you. This is nice." Morgan said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Walt said, looking at Heidi.

"She's cute. I haven't seen many babies." Walt said.

"You wanna hold her?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." Walt said.

"Come here." Morgan said, patting her knee.

Walt sat down on Morgan's knee and she helped him hold Heidi so he wouldn't drop her. All the while, Michael stood in the doorway, smiling.

A/N: I hope you liked it; I worked VERY hard on it.


	15. Finding a Cure

Thanks to everyone who sent me good reviews. Mesa likie yousa peoples!

Chapter 15: Finding a Cure

Morgan stayed up most of the night that night with Heidi, who cried most of the time from the pain of the colic. Jack also stayed in the Hatch with her in case he was needed. The next morning, Morgan sat at the table in the dining booth with a soothing cup of hot chocolate. She was very tired and was hoping the hot chocolate would help her to wake up. She was wearing her usual outfit of lime-green jogging pants and her black tank top, but she had a light green, pull-over jacket on over the tank top. As she sat there, Jack walked into the room from the computer room.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"Tired." Morgan answered, "I was up all night with Heidi."

"I'm sorry." Jack said, "How's she doing?"

"I haven't noticed any change. I just got her back to sleep." Morgan answered.

Sudden;y they heard the back door ope and slam. Within seconds, they saw Charlie and Locke walk into the room; it was once again their shift. Charlie had the hood of his jacket pulled up over his head and was sleepily rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"You sleepy there, Charlie?" Jack asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't be sleepy if a certain someone hadn't woke me up so early." Charlie said, sounding irritated and glaring at Locke.

"Early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." Locke said.

"Oh, what ever." Charlie said as he walked over and plopped down on the short couch next to the bookcase.

The three of them couldn't help but giggle at this.

"How's Heidi doing this morning?" Locke asked.

"Not much different." Morgan answered.

"Oh." Locke said, "Do you mind if I go say hi to her?"

"No, go ahead." Morgan said.

Locke nodded and walked off into the nursery.

"Jack, I don't think Heidi just _caught_ this sickness." Morgan said after several minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"They did something to her." Morgan said.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The Others. They did something to her, I know it." Morgan said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"When they captured us, they had her in that room hooked up to all those machines and I hardly ever saw her. There's no telling what they did to her." Morgan said, her eyes starting to burn from holding back tears.

"Now, Morgan, I'm sure that's not the case. I'm sure this is just natural. Lots of babies her age get colic." Jack tried to comfort her.

"You don't understand. I lived with those Others for five years; I've seen what they can do. They're all heartless." Morgan said.

[FLASHBACK]

_Morgan stood beside the bed in her room in the Staff, working on folding some freshly washed clothes. Her boyfriend Ethan sat in a chair in front of a desk at the foot of the bed, writing something in a medical file. As he finished, he clicked his pen shut and closed the folder and turned to look at Morgan. He stood up and walked over to her, eying her with lusting eyes._

_"Why don't we have a little fun?" he asked, touching her hip._

_"I'm not in the mood." Morgan said, continuing to fold clothes._

_"Come on. It'd be fun." Ethan said._

_"No." Morgan said, putting the clothes in a cabinet above the bed._

_Suddenly, Ethan gripped her arm very hard and whipped her around._

_"Please." he persisted, "Now."_

_"No. Ethan, what has gotten into you?" Morgan said, starting to get scared._

_By now enraged, Ethan pushed her down forcefully onto the bed and before Morgan could fight back, he was on top of her, removing her clothes...._

[END FLASHBACK]

"Morgan, I'm sure Heidi will be fine in a day or two. You're probably overreacting." Jack said.

"Overreacting?" Morgan asked in disbelief, "This is my baby and she's sick. What am I supposed to do? Sit by and watch her get worse and worse until she dies?"

"Morgan, calm down." Jack said.

"I have to go back to their station and find out what they did to her." Morgan said, getting up and starting to walk across the room.

"Morgan, wait." Jack said getting up and turning her back around to face him, "It's too dangerous out there to go alone."

"I have to help my baby!" Morgan cried, tears sliding down her face.

"Shhh, shhh. It's gonna be okay." Jack said, taking her into his arms.

Morgan cried hard into Jack's shoulder and let him console her.

"What's going on in here?" Locke asked as he entered the room.

"Morgan thinks the Others did something to make Heidi sick." Jack said.

"I don't think it, I know it!" Morgan insisted.

Suddenly, a memory came back to Morgan; a memory of several years ago.

"Wait. I think I may know something that could help her." Morgan said.

"What?" Jack asked.

[FLASHBACK]

_Morgan sat in one of the seats of a small DHARMA Initiative airplane. Beside her sat her boyfriend Ethan Rom. Their destination was an island Ethan had told Morgan about where the DHARMA Initiative was based. _

_"We're beginning to fly over the Island, sir." the pilot said._

_Morgan immediately looked out the window and saw a vast, green island beneath them._

_"Morgan." Ethan said to get her attention._

_Morgan looked around and saw Ethan holding an open metal case in his lap. In the case were five vials of a green liquid and five syringes._

_"You see this?" he said, "This is for emmergacies only."_

_"What's it for?" Morgan asked._

_"When the time comes, you'll know." Ethan said, shutting the case, locking it and sliding it under his seat._

[END FLASHBACK]

"How do you know this stuff will help her?" Jack asked.

"Ethan said that when the time comes, I'd know." Morgan said.

"So you want to go walking across the Island to find an airplane that landed here five years ago to find this vaccine?" Locke asked.

"Precisely." Morgan said.

"You can't go out there alone." Jack said, "I'll go with you."

"No, you've got to stay here and take care of Heidi." Morgan said.

"I would go, but I've got to stay here and push the button." Locke said.

"I'll go." Charlie said, standing up from his spot on the couch.

"You will?" Morgan asked.

"Sure. I mean, we don't want to loose Heidi, do we?" Charlie said.

"Oh, thank you!" Morgan said, throwing her arms around Charlie.

"You're welcome." Charlie said, hugging her back.

"I'll be right back." Morgan said, going to the nursery.

After she got her things packed, she set her backpack in the rocking chair and walked over to Heidi's crib to find her wide awake and looking pitiful.

"Hey, baby." Morgan said, gently picking her up, "Mommy's gonna be gone for a while, but Jack's gonna take care of you."

As if Heidi understood every word Morgan said, she started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry, baby." Morgan said, rubbing Heidi's back, "Mommy won't be gone long. I'm gonna go find something that's gonna make you all better, okay?"

"Hey, Morgan, you ready?" Charlie asked, standing in the doorway.

"Hang on a second." Morgan said.

She gently lay Heidi down on her stomach in the crib and Heidi stopped crying.

"Bye, baby. I'll be back soon." Morgan said.

Morgan picked up her backpack and swung it across her shoulders and she and Charlie walked out of the room.

"Morgan, I want you to take this and you use it if you need to." Locke said, holding out his large knife.

"Thanks." Morgan said, taking the knife.

"Be careful." Jack said.

"I will." Morgan said, hugging Jack.

"Come back safe." Jack said, his eyes burning from trying to hide tears.

"Bye." Morgan said, giving Jack a kiss on the lips.

"Bye." Jack whispered as Morgan walked off.

Charlie was about to follow her when Jack interrupted.

"Charlie," he said, "You take care of her. If she gets hurt, you'll never see the light of day again."

"I will." Charlie said, thinking Jack was exaggerating on the 'never see the light of day again' part.

A single tear slid down Jack's cheek as he watched Charlie and Morgan walk off down the hallway....


	16. Dark Dreams

I'm glad where this story is going and THANK YOU so much for the support, my faithful readers!!!! Call me butter 'cause I'm on a role! LOL!

Chapter 16: Dark Dreams

It had now been nearly eight hours since Morgan and Charlie had left the Hatch to find the plane that Morgan had arrived on the Island in five years earlier in. They took a five-minute break every two hours. All the while, Morgan had a look of determination on her face; she was determined to save her precious little baby. Morgan and Charlie trudged through the steamy, wet jungle, their muscled slightly aching by now.

"Exactly how far away is this plane we're looking for?" Charlie asked.

"It's clear across the Island." Morgan said.

"Why'd you have to land so far away?" Charlie asked.

"Don't ask me; Ethan's the one who gave the pilot the directions." Morgan said.

"I'll just let the question hang, then, because I don't particularly care to go dig up Ethan to ask him." Charlie said.

Morgan laughed; it seemed like no matter what was going on around them, Charlie still managed to keep his sense of humor.

"When are we gonna make camp for the night?" Charlie asked.

"I think we're gonna try to make another four or five miles before we make camp." Morgan said.

"I can tell my feet and legs are going to kill me in the morning." Charlie said.

"Mine probably are, too." Morgan agreed.

To Morgan's great surprise, they actually managed to walk another eight miles before it started to get dark. They stopped in a small clearing when the sun had set below the horizon.

"I think we'll make camp here." Morgan said, looking around.

"Oh, thank God!" Charlie said, dropping his backpack.

Morgan turned around and saw Charlie sitting on the ground, massaging his sore legs and feet.

"I'll gather some firewood." Morgan said, walking off into the jungle.

With in minutes, Morgan had enough firewood for a nice-sized fire for her and Charlie. She made a small circle on the ground with some rocks and fixed the wood where it would burn the best. When the wood was set up, Charlie took two stones out of his pocket, insisting he could light the fire by rubbing them together.

"Bugger it." Charlie said in irritation when his rubbing stones together didn't work.

"You know something?" Morgan said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think you're cut out for camping." Morgan said.

"Okay, Ranger Rick," Charlie said, standing up, "You give it a try."

He held out the stones for her to use.

"I won't be needing those." Morgan said as she got something out of her backpack.

She knelt down next to the fire.

"I think these would work better." she said, holding up a small pack of matches.

"You had those matches and you let me sit there rubbing rock together and make a fool of myself?" Charlie said in disbelief.

"Yup." Morgan said, amused.

She quickly lit the fire and it blazed to life, creating a warm atmosphere for them.

"Well, what's for supper?" Charlie asked, sitting down next to the warm fire.

"How does toasted marshmallows sound?" Morgan asked, taking a bag of DHARMA marshmallows from her backpack.

"Where'd you get those?" Charlie asked.

"I snitched 'em from Hurley." Morgan said.

They got two sticks and speared a marshmallow on them and held them over the fire to toast.

"Mmmm, these are good." Charlie said through a mouthful of marshmallow.

Morgan nodded her head in agreement as she took a bite of hers. They toasted several more marshmallows each before having their fill. For the next few hours, they just sat there and enjoyed the fire and talked back and forth until they decided to got to bed. Their bed consisted simply of a blanket on the ground, which wasn't very comfortable, but it would have to make do. As Morgan slept, her sleep was troubled by dark dreams....nightmares.

_Morgan stood inside the living area of the Hatch and the room was dimly lit, but she could clearly see everything. She saw Jack, Locke, and Charlie all asleep on the couch and in the two chairs around the bookcase. Then, she heard footsteps approaching, echoing through the hallways. Suddenly, someone rounded the corner and Morgan's heart skipped a beat. This person standing before her was none other than Ethan Rom. Ethan stood there for a few seconds, glaring at her before turning and stepping into the nursery. A few seconds later, he stepped out with Heidi in his arms._

_"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! HELP, HE'S GOT MY BABY!" Morgan screamed, but no one moved._

_"She's not your baby. She's ours now." Ethan said, walking off down the hallway._

_"NOOOOO!! COME BACK! HEIDI! MY BABY!" Morgan screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Next, Morgan heard a baby wail at the top of her little lungs and a flash of Ethan's bloody hands flashed before her._

Morgan snaped her eyes open to end the dream and suddenly she saw Ethan standing over her with a knife and a bloody blanket in his arms. Morgan screamed and covered her face.

"No!!! Leave me alone!" she cried.

She suddenly felt someone gripping her shoulders and shaking her.

"Morgan! Morgan, wake up!" Charlie said, gripping her shoulders.

Morgan opened her eyes and expected to see Ethan again, but this time she saw Charlie's concerned face hovering over her.

"Ch-Charlie?" Morgan asked as she caught her breath.

"What happened? You woke up screaming." Charlie said.

"I saw him! I saw Ethan!" Morgan cried.

"What do yo mean?" Charlie asked, helping Morgan to sit up.

"I saw him. He had Heidi....and there was blood. He had a knife. He was standing right there!" Morgan said, pointing to where she saw Ethan.

"There's nothing there now." Charlie said.

"But I saw him! It was so real!" Morgan said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"It's okay. He's gone now. No one's gonna hurt Heidi." Charlie gently comforted, taking Morgan's shaking form into his arms.

Morgan threw her arms around Charlie and cried into his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back to comfort her.


	17. Haunting Visions

Hello, me readers! If you think this story is long already, I just wanted to let you know that it's gonna be ALOT longer! I have ALOT of great ideas for this story. I hope you don't mind it being so long. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 17: Haunting Visions

That night, Morgan managed to get back to sleep after her ordeal, though her sleep was troubled. The next morning, she and Charlie woke up early and put out the smoldering remnants of their fire from last night. They had a small breakfast of guava and mango, then they set out once again across the Island. And, just as Charlie predicted, his legs and feet were killing him that next morning. Morgan's legs also hurt her a bit, but she ignored the pain and trudged onward. At around mid-day, it started raining. It was just a light shower at first, but after one or two hours, it was absolutely pouring. It was raining so hard that Charlie and Morgan had to shout at each other in order to hear each other and they could barely see three feet in front of each other.

"I don't know how much longer we can go on like this!" Charlie called up to Morgan, who was several feet in front of him.

"We can't stop yet!" Morgan called back.

"How do you even know where you're going?" Charlie asked.

"It's a mother's instinct." Morgan answered.

After a few minutes, they came to the top of a steep hill.

"I better go down first to make sure it's safe." Charlie said, stepping in front of Morgan.

"Be careful." Morgan said.

Charlie carefully traversed down the slippery, muddy hill. He held onto trees and thick roots in order not to fall.

"Are you okay?" Morgan called down to him when she lost sight of him.

"Yeah. I think I'm almost to the bottom." Charlie called back up.

Suddenly, Morgan heard a loud snap like a brach breaking and she heard Charlie yell....then silence.

"Charlie?" Morgan called.

No answer.

"Charlie, can you hear me?!" Morgan called, concern in her voice.

Still, no answer. Morgan sprinted a little ways to the other side of the hill to see if there was a safer way down. As she rounded a tree she saw a sight she dreaded: Ethan. Ethan stood there in front of a tree with a menacing look on his face and water dripping off him.

"Go back." he said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Go back to the Hatch! If you keep going, she will die." Ethan said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!" Morgan screamed as she took out the knife Locke had given her.

She threw the knife at the tree and just as she speared it, Ethan disappeared. Morgan collapsed to her knees and cried. Was this real? Was she going crazy? What the hell was happening?!!! Suddenly, Morgan remembered: Charlie. She ran down the hill to the bottom and ran back to where she had heard Charlie scream. She saw Charlie laying sprawled out on the ground, face down in the mud, motionless.

"Charlie!" she cried as she rushed over to him.

She knelt down next to him and turned him over. He had a gash above his left eye that was oozing crimson blood across his face.

"Charlie, can you hear me?" Morgan asked, shaking him gently.

Charlie made no movement. Morgan took an old T-shirt out of her backpack and tore a piece off and placed it to the wound on Charlie's head and applied pressure.

"Come on, Charlie, wake up. Wake up." Morgan said, rocking Charlie's limp form back and forth, "Come on, Charlie, I can't do this by myself."

After several minutes, the bleeding stopped. Morgan slowly removed the cloth and wiped the excess blood away.

"Charlie? Come on, you can wake up now." Morgan said, gently shaking him.

Charlie gave a weak moan and whinced. He slowly peeped his eyes open and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, you found a quicker way to get to the bottom of the hill." Morgan said.

Charlie smiled and laughed weakly. Morgan helped Charlie to sit up, then to stand. Charlie felt a brief wave of dizziness, but it passed. When Charlie was sure he was all right, they continued on. After about an hour, the rain seemed to let up a bit and it was easier to see and hear. Soon after, they sat down and took a break.

"Is something bothering you?" Charlie asked, noticing Morgan hadn't said much in the past hour or two.

After a short pause, Morgan spoke up.

"I saw him again." Morgan said.

"Ethan?" Charlie asked.

Morgan nodded, "He said that if we kept on going, Heidi would die."

Morgan choked on the last word. Charlie scooted over beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be all right. Heidi's gonna be okay." he said.

Morgan propped her forehead in her hands and began to cry.

"I don't want to loose my baby!" she cried.

"Nothing's gonna happen to her." Charlie said, rubbing her arm.

Morgan leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder and continued to cry.

"Why won't he just leave us alone?!" she said.

"Shhh, shhh. Don't think about him. Push him out of your mind." Charlie said gently.

Morgan cried hard for about another half hour and Charlie continued to comfort her.

---------------------------

Jack sat in the big armchair in the computer room, holding Heidi in his arms. He had her wrapped in a warm blanket and she still had a fever and her cheeks were red. Half way across the room, Hurley sat at the computer table, waiting to type in the numbers.

"So, when do you think Morgan and Charlie are gonna get back?" Hurley asked.

"I don't know, but it'll probably be a few more days." Jack answered.

"So, from now till they get back, I guess you're kinda like Heidi's dad, or something?" Hurley said.

"I guess you could look at it like that." Jack said.

"Yeah, I've noticed you and Morgan have the hots for each other." Hurley said.

"We're just friends." Jack lied.

"Okay, so 'just friends' get jiggy at night?" Hurley asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"A few nights ago, you two kept me up half the night because I heard you two moaning and hissing and carrying on." Hurley said.

Jack slightly blushed and looked back down to Heidi to hide it.

"You shouldn't be talking that way around the baby." Jack joked.

"Dude, I'm just sayin' what's true." Hurley said as he typed in the numbers once again.

A/N: Hope you liked it.


	18. The Plane

Chapter 18: The Plane

Charlie and Morgan walked and walked for another three days across the Island. The rain was off and on the whole time and they lived on the fruit they could find. Each night, they would build a fire and sleep beside it, then continue on the next morning. On the morning of the fourth day, they got up especially early because Morgan had a feeling they were getting very close. They traveled quickly with hardly any breaks.

"How's that head treating you?" Morgan asked as they walked.

"It still hurts." Charlie answered.

"Well, you took a nasty fall down that hill." Morgan said.

Suddenly, Morgan stopped dead in her tracks, staring at something ahead of her.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, coming up right beside her.

"It's a trail." Morgan said, pointing ahead.

Just a few feet ahead of them was they remnants of an old foot-trail.

"I know this place." Morgan said.

Just as if it had happened yesterday, Morgan could perfectly picture her, Ethan, and the pilot of the pane walking down that trail.

"Wemade it." Morgan said.

"What--" before Charlie could finish his sentence, Morgan broke into a run up the trail.

He hastily followed her and within seconds, they came to the top of a tall hill.

"That's it." Morgan said, smiling.

Charlie caught up with her and looked down the hill. At the base of the hill was a small airplane a bit bigger than the Beechcraft. The whole thing was rusted beyond repair, but the whole thing was almost completely intact. Where the plane set was what looked like a small swamp full of brown grass and gunk. Debris and cables from the plane lay scattered everywhere.

"Why would someoneland a plane in the middle of a swamp?" Charlie asked.

"When we landed, this swamp wasn't here; it developed over time." Morgan said.

"Oh." Charlie nodded.

"Come on!" Morgan said as she ran down the hill.

Charlie ran after her and they cautiously stepped into the stagnant water. The water came up to their waist.

"Oh, ewwww! Gross!" Charlie whinedas they gunky water seeped intohis pants.

Morgan couldn't help but laugh.

"Wimp." she saidas they approached the plane.

"Help me up." Morgan said when they reached the side of the plane.

She placed her foot in Charlie's cupped hands and he catapulted her up and she climbed into one of the broken windows of the plane.

"How am I supposedto get up there?" Charlie asked.

"You don't." Morgan said, "Look around in the debris and see if you can find a blue case."

Charlie nodded and went to work. Meanwhile, Morgan looked around inside the plane. The roof was just high enough for her to stand up, but she was hunched oer a little. The entire plane was half full of the gunky swamp water and the inside walls were rusted. Morgan looked to her left and saw the two seats where she and Ethan had sat five years earlier on their trip to the Island. They were wet and torn and had a few spots of mildew on them. Morgan bent down and felt under the water for the case she was looking for....nothing. She came to the seats and felt under Ethan's seat. She felt something and gripped it and pulled it out. It was a blue case about as big as the Haliburtoncase had been. Some of the paint was chipped and coming off in places. Written in yellow letters on the top of the case was 'Property of EthanRom'. Morgan opened the case and there was the vaccine she had looked so hard for.

"Charlie! I found it!" she rejoiced.

She closed the case and turned around to climb back out the window, but was suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Ethan sitting in front of her in the water. Morgan screamed when she saw him.

"She's goingto die." Ethan said.

"NOOOO!!!" Morgan screamed.

"She's goingto die because you didn't listen." Ethan said.

Suddenly the plane started to shake violently back and forth, knocking Morgan down. She dropped the case of vaccine as she fell.

"Charlie! Help me! Please!" Morgan cried.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" she heard Charlie callback.

Suddenly, the plane jerked violently and fell off the sand-bar it had been setting on. Morgan half expected the wing of the plane to support it, but it was rusted enough that it snapped like a twig under the plane's weight and the plane went crashing down into the water. Water rushed into the plane through the windows with enough force to push Morgan back and she hit the other wall of the plane.

"MORGAN!!!" Charlie screamed when he saw the plane fall into the water.

Charlie rushed over to the rapidly sinking plane, though he was slowed down by trying to run through the waist-high water. He stood on the sand-bar where the plane used to be and jumped off it and dove down to the plane. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, but he could barely see anything through all the algae and gunk in the water. He swam deeper and finally found the submerged plane. He felt along the cold metal, looking for a window he could swim into, but he couldn't find one. He search up and down the plane, but couldn't feel a window. By now, in need of air, he kicked himself to the surface and inhaled deeply. He immediately dove back down and continued feeling for a window.

Inside the plane, Morgan couldn't see a thing and couldn't find a way out. She was holding her breath and her lungs were burning from need of air. Her mind was racing, as well as her heart. Images of people and places flashed before her eye sand it scared her. She could faintly hear Charlie banging on the outside of the plane, looking for a way in. She frantically looked for a way, out, but she had her eyes closed and her movements were becoming slow and uncoordinated. Her starved lungs screamed for air and she couldn't take it anymore; she reflexively inhaled deeply and was cut off by the gunk that flowed into her lungs. She coughed and choked and more and more water flowed into her lungs. One more image flashed before her eyes before she lost consciousness: an images of Jack cradling Heidi in his arms....

Charlie finally found a broken window on the side of the plane and swam through it. He saw Morgan's limp form floating in the water and he grabbed ah old of her. But before he swam out the window, he grabbed the case of vaccine that was floating right by Morgan's foot. He swam to the surface and inhaled deeply, but Morgan stayed limp. He swam over to shore and pushed Morgan onto the grassy shore, then he climbed out. Once he was out, he knelt beside Morgan and turned her over.

"Morgan?" he asked, worry choking his voice, "Morgan can you hear me?"

Morgan made no movement. Charlie moved Morgan's wet hair out of her face and saw that she was pale and her lips were blue.

"Morgan! Wake up!" he cried shaking her.

Still, Morgan did not move. Charlie took a deep breath to calm himself down. _'Okay, what would Jack do in a situation like this?' _Charlie thought. Charlie carefully tilted Morgan's head back and opened her mouth. he carefully cleared the gunk out of her throat with his finger and leaned down, pinching Morgan's nose closed as he did. He covered Morgan's mouth with his and breathed into her a few times. Nothing. He leaned up and forcefully pushed up and down on her chest a few times. He then went back to breathe for her.

"Come on, Morgan! Come on, breathe! Breathe!" he said, feeling his eyes start to burn from holding back tears.

He pushed on her chest, then breathed for her. Charlie's heart was racing as he continued to perform CPR on Morgan's limp form. Worry coursed through him and he wondered if this is how Jack felt when he was trying to revive him after Ethan had hung him.

"Breathe, Morgan! Come on!" Charlie criedas he leaned downto breathefor her again.

Suddenly, Charlie heard a weak choking sound come from Morgan. Morgan coughed and choked, green and black gunk coming from her lungs. Morgan gasped for air and collapsed to the ground, her energy spent. Charlie gently held her in his arms as she gasped to breathe. _'Oh, praise the Lord!'_Charlie yelled in his mind. When Morgan could breathe again, she opened her eye sand saw Charlie's worried face hovering over her.

"Charlie?" she asked, her voice weak.

"Yes, Morgan, I'm here." Charlie said, smiling, "You're okay now."

"The vaccine's still in the plane." Morgan said, worry in her voice.

"No, it'snot; I've got it right here." Charlie said.

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed her tense body. After a few minutes, Morgan regained her strength and she and Charlie began the journey back to the Hatch. The whole time, Morgan did not let the case of vaccine out of her sight. Finally, she had the medicine that would save her baby!


	19. Returning to the Hatch

Chapter 19: Returning to the Hatch

From the sight of the plane, Morgan and Charlie ran, they ran hard and fast. Morgan was even reluctant to take a rest at night, she was so confident and determined to get the vaccine back to Heidi. With the speed they were traveling, Charlie and Morgan probably made it back to the Hatch in half the time it took them to get to the plane.

------------------------------

Morgan and Charlie burst through the door of the Hatch, both of them gasping for breath and soaking wet from the rain and from sweating. Jack was in the nursery when he heard the door burst open and rapid footsteps descend down the hallway. He stepped out of the nursery and saw Morgan and Charlie standing there. Both of them were gasping for breath, dripping wet, and dirty. They had mud smeared across their faces nd twigs and leaves stuck in their hair.

"Morgan!" Jack gasped as he rushed over to her.

He embraced her in his arms and she leaned on him to keep from collapsing.

"Wh-where's--how's Heidi?" Morgan gasped.

"She's still alive, but she hasn't gotten any better." Jack answered.

"H-here, take this." Morgan said, handing Jack the case, "It's the vaccine; g-give it to her. Before it's t-to late."

Jack took the case and rushed off to the nursery. Morgan leaned on the wall for a few seconds to catch her breath. She steadied herself on her feet and started to walk to the nursery. Suddenly, she collapsed to the floor with a thud.

"Morgan!" Charlie gasped as he rushed over to her and knelt down next to her, "Morgan? Morgan, can you hear me? Say something."

Charlie gently shook her, but she did not respond.

"What's all the commotion?" Locke asked as he walked out of the computer room.

When he saw Morgan laying limp on the floor, he rushed over and knelt down opposite Charlie.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. She just passed out." Charlie said, a slight panic in his voice.

"Let's get her over to the bed." Locke said as he gently lifted Morgan's limp body in his arms.

He carried her over to the bunk beds and carefully layed her down.

"Go get Jack." Locke said.

Charlie rushed over to the nursery and found Jack finishing up giving Heidi the vaccine.

"Jack, there's something wrong with Morgan." he said.

"Stay with the baby." Jack said, rushing out of the room.

he ran over to where Locke sat with Morgan.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Charlie said that she just passed out." Locke answered.

Jack quickly looked over her and concluded that she had just collapsed from mild exhaustion.

"She should be fine and wake up in a couple of hours." Jack said when he finished his examination.

--------------------------

Morgan moaned and shifted slightly, a shard pain shooting through her lower back fom laying in the same position for so long. She peeped her eyes open and looked around. The first thing she saw was Jack sitting next to her.

"Jack." she said to get his attention.

"Morgan. How do you feel?" Jack asked.

"Where's Heidi? Is she okay?" Morgan asked in a concerned voice.

"She's just fine." Jack answered.

"Can I see her?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." Jack said, "I'll be right back."

Jack got up and walked over to the nursery where Charlie sat in the rocking chair with Heidi in his arms. He was singing softly a DriveShaft song to her, which she seemed to enjoy.

"Hey, Morgan's awake and she want to see Heidi." Jack said.

"All right." Charlie said, standing up.

He gently handed her to Jack, who then took her to Morgan.

"Here's your little bundle of joy." Jack said as he handed Heidi to Morgan, who was sitting up in bed by now.

A wide smile spread across Morgan's face as she took Heidi into her arms.

"Hey, baby." Morgan said.

Heidi giggled and smiled, waving her arms.

"Yeah, Mommy's back." Morgan said, smiling.

Heidi looked so much better now; her eyes had their sparkle back, her skin was peach-colored again, and she didn't have a fever anymore.

"Oh, Jack, thank you so much for saving her!" Morgan cried, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks.

"You're welcome." Jack said, smiling.

Morgan spent about another hour in bed, on Jack's orders of course, so he could be sure she was all right. When Morgan was strong enough, she walked over to the dining booth and Jack fixed her a fruit salad.

"Jack, I think you should go thank Charlie." Morgan said as she swallowed a bite of kiwi.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"He saved my life." Morgan answered.

"He did?" Jack asked, "How?"

"When we found the plane, it was in the middle of a swamp on a sand-bar. It fell off the sand-bar with me in it and I was trapped under water for a long time. Charlie got me out of the plane and did CPR on me until I woke up." Morgan explained.

"What made the plane fall off the sand-bar to start with?" Jack asked.

"I guess I moved wrong or something." Morgan answered, not wanting to tell him about seeing Ethan.

"And he did CPR on you?" Jack asked, trying to wrap his mind around what Morgan had just said.

"Yeah." Morgan answered.

Jack looked over to where Charlie stood in front of the bookcase, sorting through records. Jack got up and walked over to him.

"Charlie, " Jack said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Charlie said, turning around.

"Morgan said that you saved her life when the plane fell in the water." Jack said.

"Aw, it was nothin'." Charlie said.

Jack's chin started to quiver slightly and he threw his arms around Charlie.

"Thank you!" he cried.

"You're welcome." Charlie said, hugging him back.

Jack drew out of the hug and wiped his teary eyes.

"You're welcome, too." Charlie said, looking over at Morgan, who was watching them.

Morgan winked and gave him a thumbs-up. Charlie smiled as Jack walked back over to the dining booth to sit with Morgan.


	20. Realizations

Woo-Hoo! Twenty chapters already and so much more to come! Yay me!

Chapter 20: Realizations

Later on that day, Morgan, Charlie, and Jack decided to go back to the beach. Locke decided to stay in the Hatch so he could push the button. When they reached the beach camp, they saw everyone doing their usual duties and activities. Charlie walked over to Claire, who was sitting outside her tent with Aaron. Suddenly, Morgan was almost knocked off her feet by someone running up to her and embracing her.

"Where have you been?! I've been so worried." Vanessa asked, throwing her arms around Morgan.

"I'm fine, Mom. Heidi got sick and Charlie and me had to go find a vaccine for her." Morgan explained.

"Is she all right?" Vanessa asked, looking worriedly at Heidi nestled in Morgan's arms.

"Yeah, she's fine now." Morgan said.

"Good." Vanessa said as she, Morgan, and Jack walked over to Jack's tent.

When Jack and Morgan entered the tent, they saw that everything was just as they had left it several days before.

"Could you put Heidi's cradle outside?" Morgan asked, motioning to the cradle that Locke had built or her.

"Sure." Jack said, walking over and picking it up.

He walked out of the tent and set the cradle down on the sand just outside the door.

"Thanks." Morgan said, sitting down beside the cradle.

"You're welcome." Jack said, also sitting down.

Morgan placed Heidi in the cradle.

"This is the first time she's gotten to use it." Morgan said, thinking back to the day Locke had made the cradle.

Jack and Morgan spent the next few hours just sitting there and talking. Things fell silent as they ended a conversation. After a few minutes, Jack noticed Morgan staring off into space with a blank look on her face.

"Morgan?" he asked, touching her knee.

She did not respond.

"Morgan." Jack said again, this time a little louder.

"What?" Morgan said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine." Morgan said, "Could you watch Heidi for a few minutes? There's something I need to take care of."

"Sure." Jack answered.

Morgan got up and walked over to Claire's tent where she and Charlie sat on the sand in front of the tent.

"Charlie." Morgan said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked.

"Where'd you bury Ethan?" she asked.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I just need to know." Morgan said.

"I'll be right back." Charlie said, looking at Claire, "Follow me; I'll show you."

Charlie led Morgan across the beach to a small field where he had buried Ethan. When they reached the grave, Morgan felt a chill run up her spine when she saw the large rock that marked the head of the grave. So many emotions hit her at once; just a few feet under her feet was the body of the man that had tricked her into coming here, that had raped her, that had made Heidi sick, that had nearly killed her in the plane.

"Could I have some time alone?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." Charlie said, walking off.

When Charlie was out of sight, Morgan turned back to the grave before her.

"My baby was dying...." she said, her voice shaking with tears, "You did that to her....just like you hurt the others. You wont stop. Why?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!!" Morgan screamed at the grave.

"I want you." a sickeningly familiar voice said from behind her.

Morgan whipped around and saw Ethan standing there.

"You stay away from me!" Morgan said, taking out the knife Locke had given her.

"That knife won't hurt me." Ethan said, taking a step towards her.

Morgan back up as Ethan slowly approached her. Suddenly, she tripped and fell backwards. Ethan lunged at her to attack her and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jack heard her scream and he came running as fast as he could.

"Morgan? What's wrong?" he asked as he rushed over to her.

"I saw him again! I saw him!" Morgan said through tears.

"You saw who?" Jack asked.

"Ethan! He's trying to hurt me!" Morgan cried.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"I keep seeing him and he keeps trying to hurt me. He's the one who made the plane fall into the swamp; I didn't step the wrong way. He's the one who made Heidi sick!" Morgan explained hysterically.

"Morgan, calm down. Calm down." Jack said, taking her into his arms.

"He won't stop 'till we get out of here." Morgan said through tears.

"Shhh, shhh, it'll be okay. It's gonna be all right." Jack said.

Morgan continued to cry for several more minutes and Jack stayed there to comfort her. When she managed to stop crying, she and Jack made their way back to camp. The whole walk back, Morgan felt like someone was watching her....Ethan was watching her....


	21. Womens' Quality Time

Sorry it took so long to update. I kinda write in 'phases'. You see, lately, I've been working on my Lord of the Rings stories, then I watched LOST on Sci-Fi last Monday and I got back into that, so that's why I'm updating now. See, I'll watch LOST and get into that and all these great ideas start hitting me one after another and I'll update, then I'll watch LOTR and get into that and get ideas and update them, then LOST, the LOTR, then LOST, then LOTR, ect. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 21: Womens' Quality Time

Morgan walked over to Jack, who was sitting near the kitchen, playing with Heidi, who lay in her small crib. It had been about three days since Morgan's ordeal at Ethan's grave.

"Hey, Jack, do you think you could help me with something?" Morgan asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" Jack asked.

"I need you to help me move Heidi's baby stuff from the nursery in the Hatch to our tent." Morgan said.

"Why do you want to move all that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that we should." Morgan answered.

"All right. We'll need some boxes..." Jack said, looking around.

He spotted several empty boxes made out of bamboo setting over out of the way by the storage shelves.

"We could use those." he said, pointing to them.

"All right. You wanna see if Claire will watch Heidi and I'll gather the boxes." Morgan said.

" 'kay." Jack said, standing up and picking up Heidi.

He carried Heidi over to Claire's tent and okayed it with her to look after her and walked back over to the kitchen where Morgan had the six boxes gathered into her arms.

"Ready?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Jack said, "Here, let me take some of those."

Morgan let him take three of the boxes and they headed off to the Hatch. They reached it in about half an hour and entered through the back door. They walked down the hallway and entered the computer room where they found Locke sitting diligently at the computer.

"Oh, hey, Jack." Locke said when they entered, "Hey, Morgan. What are you two doing down here?"

"We came to bring Heidi's baby stuff back to the beach." Morgan said.

Locke nodded, "Well, proceed."

Jack and Morgan walked across the computer room and crossed the living space and Morgan unlocked the door to Heidi's nursery.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Jack asked.

"Ummm...you start folding up the blankets from the bed and I'll sort through this other stuff." Morgan suggested.

Jack nodded and went to work.

"And you want to get everything out of here?" Jack asked as he folded a blanket and put it in the bottom of the box at his feet.

"Everything except the furniture." Morgan answered.

"All right." Jack said, proceeding with his work.

Morgan set her box down on the floor and knelt down in front of the changing table. She began going through all the baby things on the shelves under the table such as the diapers, shampoo, powder, bottles, and baby food.

"I think I'm gonna give Claire a pack of these diapers; she needs something besides just rags for Aaron." Morgan said, putting the three packs of diapers in the box.

"That'd be nice." Jack said, "You want this pillow?"

He held up a small pillow that had been in the crib.

"Yeah." Morgan said.

Jack put the pillow in the box, "What about the sheets?"

"Yeah." Morgan said.

Jack took the sheets off the mattress in the crib and folded them and put them in the box. Morgan pulled a small basket out from under the changing table and took out a small, white baby gown.

"This would look cute on Heidi, wouldn't it?" Morgan asked, holding it up.

"Anything would look cute on Heidi." Jack said.

"Yeah." Morgan said, smiling and folding the gown and placing it neatly in the box, "I can't wait till we get rescued."

"I can't either. It'll be so nice to sleep in a real bed again." Jack agreed.

"When we leave this island, all this baby stuff is coming with us." Morgan said.

"Oh, of course." Jack said.

"Aw, look at this." Morgan said, holding up a tiny, pink baby cap like the ones newborns wear, "Isn't this just darling?"

Jack smiled and chuckled, "You really like babies, don't you?"

"Who wouldn't?" Morgan said, putting the cap in the box, "Heidi was supposed to wear that when she was born."

"You think it would still fit her?" Jack asked.

"It might; she's so tiny." Morgan said.

Morgan continued going through the three baskets under the changing table and found several cute baby outfits that she didn't even know was under there. When she was through under the changing table, she went to the book shelf and got all the baby books out of it and put them in a box. She also put all the small stuffed animals in boxes. By the time she and Jack were through, all six of the boxes were full.

"You ready to head back to the beach?" Jack asked as he put the last stuffed animal in his box.

"Yeah, I think we've got everything." Morgan said, looking around.

"We're gonna have to make more than one trip, I think." Jack said.

"No, we won't." Morgan said, "John! Will you come here?"

Within a few seconds, Locke appeared in the doorway of the nursery.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Could you take two of these boxes?" Morgan asked, "We're taking all this stuff back to the beach."

"Sure, I just punched in the numbers, so the computer will be good to go for another hour and a half." Locke said, stacking two of the boxes on top of each other.

Each of them took two boxes and made it back to the beach easily.

"Where do you want all this?" Locke asked when they reached the beach.

"In mine and Jack's tent." Morgan said, leading them to their tent.

They entered the tent and set the boxes down in the corner.

"Thanks for the help, you two." Morgan said, standing up and brushing her hands off.

"You're welcome." Locke said, "I'd better get back to the Hatch."

Without another word, Locke walked out of the tent and returned to the Hatch.

"I'd better go check on Heidi." Morgan said.

She stepped out of the tent and walked over to Charlie and Claire's tent. She saw Claire sitting on her makeshift bed, holding Aaron and Charlie sat on the ground beside her, cradling Heidi in his lap.

"Hey, Claire." Morgan said as she neared the tent, "I hope Heidi hasn't been too much trouble."

"Oh, no trouble at all." Claire said.

"No, her's no trouble at all. Uncle Charlie's been takin' good care of her." Charlie said in a babyish voice to Heidi.

"Since when are you such a baby expert?" Morgan asked.

"Well, when you hang around Aaron as much as I have, you develop a knack for it." Charlie said.

Morgan laughed and bent down and Charlie carefully handed Heidi back to her.

"Oh, Claire, I've got something in mine and Jack's tent I think you might like to see." Morgan said, holding Heidi so her head was propped on her shoulder.

"All right." Claire said, standing up, "Is it okay if I bring Aaron?"

"Oh, sure." Morgan said.

She and Morgan walked over to Jack's tent and Morgan pointed to the six boxes of baby stuff over in the corner.

"Where'd all that come from?" Claire asked, astounded.

"I had a nursery down in the Hatch." Morgan answered, "You can look through it and see if there's anything you want for Aaron."

"Don't you need that stuff?" Claire asked.

"Oh, there's plenty to go around." Morgan said, "There's diapers."

"Oh, good." Claire said, breathing a sigh of relief.

She and Morgan walked over to the boxes and sat down beside them and began going through them.

"Oh, this is cute." Claire said, holding up one of the small, white baby nightgowns.

"You can have it; there's several in here." Morgan said.

Claire set the baby gown aside.

"Here, I know you need this." Morgan said, handing her a pack of diapers.

"Oh, more than you know." Claire said, taking the diapers and setting them aside.

Morgan and Claire spent at least two more hours going through the baby stuff. Claire ended up with a couple of blankets a baby night gown, and the pack of diapers. That's all she got because most of the stuff was for a girl baby. Morgan reassured her that if she needed anything else, she was welcome to it.

A/N: I put in that Morgan got all Heidi's baby stuff out of the Hatch because I know it implodes and I didn't want her to loose all that. I know, that name of the chapter sucks, but it was all I could come up with.


	22. Building a Hut

Hi, me peoples! Woo-hoo, chapter 22! I still have ALOT of ideas for this story(i hope you don't mind the story being so long) *cowers in fear* please don't hit me! LOL!

Chapter 22: Building a Hut

Jack and Morgan sat outside their tent, just admiring the beauty of the beach. A cool, ocean breeze blew over them and rustled the palm leaves behind them. The sound of the waves crashing against the sandy shore was somewhat relaxing. Between them set Heidi's crib that Locke had made and Heidi lay sound asleep in it.

"I just love the beach, don't you?" Morgan said, taking in a deep breath of the salty air.

"Yeah." Jack said, closing his eyes and letting the breeze blow across is face.

Suddenly a huge puff of wind blew in from across the water and hit them with enough force to knock their tent over. Morgan squealed in shock as the tent blew over and the tarp came crashing down on top of them. The sudden experience startled Heidi and she woke up and started crying. Jack grabbed up the cradle and he and Morgan crawled out from under the tent. Morgan immediately picked up Heidi and held her close, gently rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

"Oh, it's okay, baby." Morgan said, "Did that mean tarp scare you?"

"I knew this would happen sooner or later." Jack said, walking over and picking up the tarp.

"Well, at least we know that someone has no sense of architecture." Morgan said, "Who built that tent, anyway?"

"I did." Jack said.

"Oh." Morgan said, feeling like slapping herself, "You want some help re-building it?"

"No, I think I can get it by myself." Jack said.

Morgan nodded and walked over to the kitchen where Rose was working on fixing her and Bernard some lunch.

"I seen what happened. You all right, honey?" Rose asked as Morgan sat down in front of the 'counter'.

"I'm fine. The tarp was all that hit us." Morgan answered.

"The baby okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I think it just scared her." Morgan said.

By now, Heidi had mostly stopped crying. Morgan sat there and watched as Jack worked to re-build their tent. As she watched him, an idea formed in her head.

"Rose, do you think you could watch Heidi for a while?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, honey." Rose said, "I'd be glad to."

Morgan went and got Heidi's cradle and set it in and empty spot on the counter and gently placed Heidi in it.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I'm gonna build me and Jack a better shelter." Morgan said.

She went and got her backpack and the axe and headed off into the jungle. She quickly located a large patch of tall, strong bamboo and went to work. She began chopping and hacking away at the thick bamboo stalks, cutting them down into logs of about equal size. When she had about ten cut down, she took some strong twine out of her backpack and tied them up in a bundle and drug them back to the beach. By the time she reached the beach, Jack had gotten the tent set back up.

"What are those for?" Jack asked as she entered the camp, dragging the bamboo stalks behind her.

"I'm building something." Morgan said, dropping her load in an empty spot where the beach and jungle met.

"Building what?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." Morgan answered, walking back into the woods.

She cut down another bundle of bamboo and drug it back to the camp. She repeated this process several times until she had about ten bundles of bamboo. She then set to work building a large frame that was about four feet high. She connected the bamboo stalks together with her twine and rope made from vines. She built a circular frame and a separate rectangular frame directly in front of it so they were connected. She then layed the longer bamboo stalks across the rectangular frame and tied them together so they would not move. After that was completed, she made a set of steps leading up to the top of the frame. She then layed more bamboo across the circular frame. She worked and worked non-stop for most of the day. By the end of the day, the main part of her job was done. Where the empty spot once was, was now the beginnings of a new hut. The rectangular frame was a porch and the circular frame was the floor and she had connected several more stalks of bamboo to the floor in a circular pattern so that the hut was about a fifteen-foot circle. She also built a frame on top of the hut in a criss-cross pattern to support the ceiling.

----------------------------

The next day after breakfast, Morgan left Heidi with Jack and walked over to Kate's shelter where Kate sat outside it, reading one of Sawyer's magazines.

"Kate, do you think you could help me with something?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, what?" Kate asked, looking up from her magazine.

"You're a good climber, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Kate answered.

"I need your help to get alot of palm branches." Morgan said.

"What do you need palm branches for?" Kate asked.

"They're going to be the ceiling of mine and Jack's new hut." Morgan said.

"All right." Kate said, tossing the magazine inside the door of her tent, "Let's go."

She and Morgan went into the jungle and found several palm trees with good-sized leaves and Kate easily shinnied up the tree and broke off several of them, tossing them to the ground as she did.

"How do you do this so good?" Morgan asked, trying to climb up one of the trees and constantly slipping and sliding.

"It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Kate said.

Morgan finally reached the top of the tree and held on with one arm and broke off palm branches with the other. Kate simply held on to the trunk of the tree with her legs and used both hands to break off palm branches.

"What are you, a monkey?" Morgan said, sliding down the trunk of a tree.

Kate smiled and laughed as Morgan struggled to climb yet another tree. After about an hour, they had gotten enough palm branches to make the ceiling of the hut. They gathered them up and hauled them back to the beach. When they reached the beach, they dropped them in a large pile beside the almost-finished hut.

"Thanks for the help." Morgan said.

"You're welcome." Kate said, "You need anything else?"

"No, I think I can take it from here." Morgan said.

Morgan set to work and soon, she had a perfectly thatched roof for the hut. She tied a rope to the top of the roof and a rock to the other end of the rope and tossed the rock over a branch above the hut. She pulled on the rope until the roof was hovering just above the hut. She carefully lowered the roof down and it fit perfectly over the frame of the hut. She was finally finished! She ran over to where Jack sat at the kitchen with Heidi in his arms.

"Jack, our new hut it finished!" she exclaimed happily.

"Well, let's see it." Jack said, standing up.

He followed Morgan over to where she hand built the hut and he was astonished when he saw i.

"You built this all by yourself?" he asked in awe.

"Yup." Morgan said, proudly.

"This is amazing." Jack said, handing Heidi to Morgan.

They walked up the steps onto the sturdy porch and went over to the open, doorless doorway. The walked inside and the inside was very spacious. Morgan had already fixed them a bed over on the opposite side of the room. The bed was floor-level and made of airplane seat cushions and blankets. Beside the bed was Heidi's crib and to their left were the six boxes of Heid's baby things.

"How do you like it?" Morgan asked.

"It's prefect." Jack said, smiling.

Jack wrapped his arms around Morgan and they kissed, so happy to have their first 'home'.


	23. Rousseau's Trap

Hi, sorry it took so long to update. In this chapter, Morgan will be bonding with Sayid.

Chapter 23: Rousseau's Trap

Morgan stood in the makeshift kitchen at the 'counter', working on fixing her and Jack some lunch. She had a half of a pineapple laying on the cutting board in front of her and she cut it into thin slices. Jack sat on the other side of the counter holding Heidi, who was sound asleep. Morgan fought to keep her eyes open; she was so tired. She had not gotten much sleep last night because Heidi had been up most of the night, crying for some reason. All the work, and walking back and forth to and from the Hatch had finally caught up with her an she was exhausted.

"Ow!" Morgan said suddenly as she accidentally cut her finger.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Morgan said, sucking on the cut.

Within a couple of minutes, the bleeding stopped. Morgan shook her head to wake herself up as her eyes began to droop.

"Morgan, are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." she said.

"Why don't you take a walk?" Jack suggested, "That always refreshes me."

"I've gotta fix lunch." Morgan said.

"Don't worry about it; I'll do it. I'll watch Heidi for you, too." Jack said.

"All right." Morgan said, laying down the knife she'd been using to cut up the pineapple.

Morgan went and got her backpack from inside their hut and walked off into the jungle. Jack was right; almost as soon as she got into the jungle, she felt refreshed. The fresh smell of the newly-fallen rain was relaxing and the beauty of the jungle livened her senses. She walked through the jungle, lost in her own thoughts; just going over the events of her life since Jack had found her that dark, rainy night. As she walked, she heard some rustling in the bushes ahead. She took her 9mm from her backpack and cocked it, ready for whatever was ahead. She cautiously approached the noise, alert. As she rounded a tree, she had her 9mm pointed ahead of her, her finger on the trigger. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Sayid.

"I thought you were one of them." Morgan said, putting her gun away.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Sayid asked.

"I was just taking a walk." Morgan asnwered, walking across the small clearing.

As she walked over to Sayid, she noticed that he was building something. He had a flexible but thick piece of wood, carving notches at each end of it.

"What are you making?" Morgan asked.

"A bow and arrows." Sayid answered, taking out some strong string.

"For what?" Morgan asked.

"To use for hunting." Sayid answered.

"You need any help?" Morgan asked.

"I could use some." Sayid said, attaching the string to one end of the stick, "Pull down on the top of the stick."

Morgan grabbed the top of the stick and forcefully pulled down on it, squatting down as she did.

"Pull harder! We've almost got it." Sayid said.

Morgan pulled harder and Sayid managed to get the string looped around the other end of the stick. Morgan let go and the string pulled very taunt.

"Perfect." Sayid said, pleased with their work," Now time to test it."

He picked up a slender bamboo stick which he'd carved a sharp point on; he had several like this. He notched it onto the bow and pulled it back. He took careful aim and fired at a nearby tree. The bow worked perfectly; the arrow embedded at least n inch into the tree.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Morgan asked, impressed.

"Sure, come here." Sayid said, holding out another arrow.

Morgan took the arrow and placed it on the string and pulled it back.

"elbow down just a bit." Sayid said, lowering her arm a little, "Breathe in."

Morgan took a deep breath in.

"Release." Sayid said.

Morgan let go of the arrow and it hit within a hair's breadth of Sayid's. A wide smile spread across Morgan's face.

"How'd that feel?" Sayid asked, smiling and happy for her.

"Wonderful." Morgan answered.

Sayid chuckled and walked over to the tree and yanked out the arrows.

"Want to help me make some more arrows?" Sayid asked.

"Sure." Morgan said.

Sayid handed her small knife and they went to work. While they worked, they talked on a variety of subjects. The the subject of Jack came up.

"You know, I've noticed a change in Jack." Sayid said.

"You have?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. Since he found you, he seems alot happier." Sayid answered.

"really?" Morgan asked.

"Love heals the heart and you have healed Jack." Sayid said.

Morgan smiled and blushed. After they had finished carving about fifty arrows, they decided to head back to the beach. Sayid gathered his arrows and bow and he and Morgan headed back. As they walked along, talking and laughing, they were interrupted by a sudden, blood-curdling scream. Sayid whipped around and saw that the scream had come from Morgan. Morgan's entire leg was caught in some sort of trap constructed by Rousseau. The trap was made like an over-sized bear trap. It was made of wood and had several rows of long, sharp spikes in its powerful 'jaws'. Morgan was screaming and struggling, blood oozing from the wounds inflicted by the cruel trap.

"Morgan!" Sayid gasped as he rushed over to her.

"Help me! Please!" Morgan cried.

"Don't worry; I won't leave you." Sayid said.

Sayid's adrenalin was racing and he rushed over to the other side of the trap. He tried with all his might to pry open the jaws of the trap, but they were too powerful.

"Please get me out of here!" Morgan desperately cried, pain ripping through her left leg.

"Hey! Hey, Morgan, look at me. I'm going to get you out of here. I lost Shannon, I'm not about to loose you." Sayid promised.

Morgan nodded and Sayid pulled as hard as he could to pry open the trap's jaws. He pulled and pulled and finally got the jaws open. Morgan fell to the ground, crying and gripping at her bleeding leg. Sayid rushed over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Morgan! Morgan, can you hear me?" he asked as he gently held her in his arms.

"H-help me. Please...." Morgan said, her voice fading as she grew weak from rapidly loosing blood.

"Don't worry. Just hold on." Sayid said as he lifted Morgan's slender frame into his arms.

He rushed back to the beach as fast as he could.....

-------------------------------------------------------

Sayid rushed into the camp, carrying Morgan's limp body in his arms.

"Jack! Somebody! Help us!" he called.

He immediately got everyone's attention and Jack was the first one to respond. He came running and stopped dead in his tracks for a split second when he saw Morgan. He almost immediately kicked into 'doctor mode' and his medical instinct took over.

"Bring her over here." Jack said, leading them over to the infirmary tent.

"Lay her here." Jack said, motioning to the makeshift bed of airplane cushions. Sayid gently lay Morgan down and sat out of the way at the head of her bed.

"What happened?" Jack asked, carefully examining Morgan's bloody leg.

"We were walking back to the beach and she got caught in one of Rousseau's traps." Sayid explained.

Jack got two beach towels and wrapped them around Morgan's leg, applying preassure to stop the bleeding. Morgan moaned and shifted her head, but she did not wake up.

"She feels like she has a fever." Sayid said, placing a hand to her forehead.

"It's probably just from the sun; I don't think she could have gotten a fever so quickly." Jack said.

After a while, Jack got the bleeding under control and carefully bound up the wound with some clean bandages. Jack stayed there beside her the whole time, worried for her. About an hour later is when Morgan's body decided to wake her up. She moaned and scrunched up her face in pain.

"Morgan?" Jack asked hopefully, "Can you hear me?"

Morgan opened her eyes and they darted around frantically.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked hysterically.

"Easy, easy. It's all right. You're back at the beach in the infirmary tent. You got caught in one of Rousseau's traps." Jack explained.

Morgan looked down at her leg where the pain seemed to be coming from. She saw her pants-leg pulled up and bandages swathed her leg. Some faint traces of blood could be seen that had seeped through the bandages. She cried out softly and a single tear slid down her face.

"It's okay." Jack said, gently taking her into his arms, "You'll be okay. It'll heal."

Morgan burst into tears as reality slowly settled upon her. She could have died!


	24. Guilt

Hello, me faithful reviewees! Here's another chapter!

Chapter 24: Guilt

All the rest of that day, Morgan was in quite a bit of pain. Jack had given her a mild pain killer to help ease the pain, but she was still nearly in tears. All day, Jack did not leave her side and Claire and Charlie looked after Heidi. As the day progressed, Morgan developed a fever and she had a cold sweat all over her body. Her brown hair stuck to her forehead and neck in wet clumps. She was also weak and pale. Jack fixed her bed so she could sit so she was leaned up at about a 120-degree-angle.

Jack stepped out of the infirmary tent and couldn't help but shiver at the cool night air. He looked to his right and saw Sayid sitting next to the water about thirty feet away. As far as Jack knew, Sayid had been sitting in that same place the whole time since Morgan's accident. Jack walked over and stood semi-behind him.

"Sayid?" he asked to get his attention.

Sayid didn't move a muscle nor did he even acknowledge Jack's presence.

"Sayid?" Jack asked again, sitting down next to him, "Is something wrong?"

After a long silence, Sayid spoke up.

"It was my fault." he said, a sorrowful, empty look on his face.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It was my fault." Sayid said, "I always watch where I walk....why didn't I do it this time? In the Republican Guard, we were trained to always watch where we walk on the battlefield."

"You think Morgan's being hurt is your fault?" Jack asked in slight disbelief.

"I hurt every woman I care about. First it was Nadia....then it was Shannon....now Morgan." Sayid said, not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Sayid, look at me." Jack said, turning Sayid around to look at him, "This is not your fault. You couldn't have known that trap was there. No one could have prevented this."

"I can't help but feel guilty." Sayid said.

"I think you should go talk to Morgan." Jack said.

"N-no, I think I could look her in the face." Sayid said.

Jack sighed and stood up and walked back to the infirmary tent.

"That didn't take long." Morgan said, referring to the fact that Jack was supposed to have been getting her a bottle of water.

"Guess what?" Jack said.

"What?" Morgan said.

"Sayid thinks that you getting hurt is his fault." Jack said.

"What? You've got to be kidding me." Morgan said.

Jack shook his head.

"Will you go tell him I want to see him?" Morgan asked.

Jack nodded and walked back across the beach to where Sayid still sat.

"Morgan wants to see you." he said.

"Sh-she does?" Sayid asked, looking up.

Jack nodded. Sayid stood up and walked over to the door of the infirmary tent. He took a deep breath before he entered to steady himself. He stepped inside and immediately looked away, unable to look at Morgan's pale form laying before him. He covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a gasp. It broke his heart to see this once pretty, vibrant, happy woman laying before him pale, weak, burning with fever, and her leg bandaged and bloody. What had be done?

"Hey, Sayid." Morgan said.

Sayid found himself unable to speak; he looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

"Sit down." Morgan said, patting the sand beside her.

Sayid cautiously approached her and sat down.

"Jack tells me that you think this is your fault." Morgan said.

"Morgan, I am so, so sorry." Sayid said, "I don't know how I could have let this happen."

"Sayid," Morgan said, placing her hand on his knee, "This is _not_ your fault. I don't blame you for what happened. You couldn't have prevented this."

"You-you don't blame me?" Sayid asked.

"No. This couldn't have been helped." Morgan said.

"Thank you." Sayid said, tears coming to his eyes as he took Morgan's hand in his, "You have no idea how relieved I feel to hear you say that."

"I don't want you to blame yourself for this." Morgan said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Sayid asked.

"No. I'm fine." Morgan answered.

"How are you feeling?" Sayid asked.

"Tired. Hurting alot." Morgan said, "Jack says I'm showing signs of getting better, but it doesn't seem like it."

"Good, good." Sayid said.

"I don't thik I'll ever walk again." Morgan said.

"Why not?" Sayid asked.

"You haven't seen my leg without the bandages; it looks really bad." Morgan said.

"Don't think about the bad, go for the good." Sayid said, "I promise you you will walk again. You will walk with Heidi when she takes her first step. You will run and play with her and the other children you may have. It may take a while, but you will walk. Jack and I will help you."

Morgan smiled at the encouragement.


	25. Good Friends

Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. I've just been so busy lately. I've also had a bit of a writer's block. Anyway, on with the new chappy!

Chapter 25: Good Friends

Jack stepped into the infirmary tent with Sayid following him. It had been about four days since Morgan's incident in the jungle.

"You ready?" Jack asked, kneeling down beside her injured leg.

"I guess so." Morgan said.

Today, Jack was going to change Morgan's bandages for the first time since her incident.

"Don't worry; I am here to help you." Sayid said, sitting down beside her.

"This may hurt a little." Jack said.

He carefully cut the bandages and slowly peeled them away. Morgan sucked in her breath suddenly and grimaced. She gripped Sayid's hand and groaned.

"Easy, Morgan. Easy." Sayid said, stroking her forehead.

A sharp pain seared through Morgan's leg as Jack peeled the bandage away. The bandage had stuck to her leg in places, most of them right on the wounds and it hurt as the flesh pulled and stretched. Morgan gripped Sayid's hand until her knuckles turned white. Sayid gently whispered comforts to her in his native Arabic language. Morgan didn't know what he was saying, but she knew he must be trying to help her. Once the bandages were off, Jack layed them aside and dunked a rag in some cool water. He very carefully wiped the wet rag over Morgan's leg, wiping away the blood and very small amount of puss that had gathered there. Once the wounds were clean, he rolled out some fresh bandages and carefully wound them around Morgan's leg. He made several layers to keep out debris and keep any blood from leaking out. Morgan gasped to catch her breath as the pain slowly lessened and a sweat broke out on her forehead. Sayid gently wiped his hand over her forehead and gently whispered his comforts to her.

"How's your pain now?" Jack asked.

"I've felt worse." Morgan said.

"Haven't we all?" Jack said.

Morgan half-heartedly smiled, "How's Heidi been doing these past few days?"

"She's just fine." Jack said, "Charlie, Claire, your mom, and me have been taking good care of her. Don't you worry; she's in good hands."

"Good." Morgan said.

"Would you like me to go get her?" Sayid asked.

"Yeah." Morgan answered.

Sayid nodded and stood up and walked out of the tent.

"Jack." Morgan said.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, turning around to face her from putting the roll of bandages back in the supply box.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me and Heidi." Morgan said.

"You're very welcome." Jack said, "I love you and I am happy to take care of you."

[FLASHBACK]

_Today was an exciting day at the Staff. Today, the supply freighter was coming to deliver supplies to the people of the DHARMA Initiative. Every other month, a large supply freighter would come to the Island, carrying six large trucks that were loaded with fresh supplies for them. The freighter would make port at the large dock on the opposite side of the Island and the six trucks would drive from there over some primitive roads made by the Others to the Staff._

_Morgan gripped the handle of the large steel door and slid it open. Sunlight streamed into the room and she stepped out onto the loading dock, which was simply a five-foot-high slab of concrete that was about twenty feet wide and jutted out from the door about fifteen feet. Morgan was wearing a pair of army-camouflage pants, a pair of sturdy, steel-toed boots, a red T-shirt, and a pair of fingerless black gloves. The first of the six diesel trucks pulled up to the loading dock and backed up to it. Once the truck was parked, several workers set to work. They untied the straps that held the boxes and bags of supplies on the back of the long trailer. Morgan stepped onto the trailer and picked up a heavy box and carried it across the loading dock and into the large warehouse-like pantry. She placed it on the floor at the end of one of the many metal shelves. They continued to work and work for several more hours until all six of the trucks were unloaded. When all the trucked were unloaded, they drove off down the road back to the freighter. _

_Morgan stepped back into the pantry where the women who lived there had already arrived. The women were the ones who always organized the supplies on the shelves. Morgan didn't know why, that's just the way it had always been. Among the women was Juliet, who had come down from the Barracks to help. Morgan took a box cutter from her back pocket and slid the sharp blade out. She went to the waist-high stack of boxes at the end of one of the shelves and cut through the tough shrink-wrap that encased the box. She tore the shrink-wrap away to reveal several, several cans of a wide variety of food. There were cans of soup, mixed vegetables, spaghetti sauce, and a few jars of spices. She took a few of the cans out of the box and began organizing them on the shelf in front of her. It was always fun to open the boxes of food because they never knew what they were going to get; it was different stuff every other month. It took them the better part of the day to get everything put on the shelves and organized. Once everything was organized, Morgan wet to the room that she and Ethan shared. She found Ethan sitting at the desk at the foot of the bed, working on his lap-top computer. _

_"Where have you been all day?" Ethan asked without looking up from his work._

_"I went down to the loading dock to help unload the supplies." Morgan said, walking over to the bed and opening one of the cabinets above the bed. _

_She got a fresh change of clothes out of the cabinet and went into the small bathroom to change. She untied her boots and slid them off and put them in the corner and put her socks in them for the next time she wore them. She then took off her camouflage pants and her red T-shirt and put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a loose, white T-shirt that was several sizes too big. She stepped out of the bathroom and threw her dirty clothes in the corner to be washed in the morning. She then took her journal out from under the soft mattress of the bed and sat down at the head of the bed and began writing in it. _

_"What have I told you about going down to that loading dock?" Ethan said after a while._

_"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, looking up from her writing._

_"I have told you and told you not to go down there." Ethan said._

_"Why not?" Morgan said, "I like to help."_

_"It doesn't look right for my girlfriend to be down there working on the back of a truck with all those other men." Ethan said._

_"I don't see anything wrong with it." Morgan said, "I don't know what your problem is lately."_

_Ethan jumped up from his chair and walked across the room and gripped Morgan's upper arm with bruising force._

_"You don't talk to me that way." he said through clenched teeth._

_"Ethan, let me go!" Morgan said, struggling against Ethan's tight grip._

_"Oh, so now you wanna fight?" he said, dragging her off the bed and slinging her across the room._

_Morgan hit the wall opposite the bed with a loud thud and she cried out. She fell to a crumpled head on the floor and gripped her head, which pounded with pain. Ethan gripped a fistful of her brown hair and lifted her head up so she was looking at him. He punched her in the face, making her lip bleed and causing a dark bruise under her left eye. As he punched her, he let go of her hair and she fell to the floor. Morgan cried out in pain and wrapped her arms around her waist, curling up on the floor. Ethan leaned down to speak into her ear._

_"Clean yourself up; you look awful." he said into her ear._

_With that, he turned and left the room. Morgan cried harder after the door slammed shut. She sat against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her knees. After several minutes of crying, she shakily stood up and walked into the bathroom. She wet a rag and wiped the blood from her split lip. She then squeezed out the cool water and re-wet it with warm water. She held te warm rag to the bruise under her eye. She also held it to three other bruises from last week that were on her chest. She just wished she could leave this horrible relationship. She wished it would all stop._

[END FLASHBACK]

Sayid stepped back into the infirmary tent with a small white bundle in his arms. He knelt down next to Morgan and gently handed Heidi to Morgan.

"Oh, hey baby." Morgan said, smiling down at her cute little baby.

Heidi made a small coo and smiled.

"Yeah, mama missed you." Morgan said, stroking Heidi's soft cheek.

"She really is a beautiful baby." Sayid said.

"Thank you." Morgan said, "Everyone seems to think so."

"You may be walking on your leg in a couple more days." Jack said.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt." Morgan said, almost grimacing just thinking about it.

"Do not worry; Jack and me will help you every step of the way." Sayid said.

"That's right." Jack added.

"Thank you." Morgan said, smiling, "I'm glad I have friends like you."


	26. Learning to Walk

Woo-Hoo! Chappy 26! Weeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 26: Learning to Walk

Today was the day! The day was finally here that Morgan was going to walk! It had niw been a week since Morgan's incident in the jungle. Morgan was very excited, but also somewhat anxious. She was worried about how much it would hurt if she tried to walk. Sayid and Jack had been very supportive these past couple day sand she felt her confidence boost by that. Jack stepped into the infirmary tent where Morgan was sitting up in bed with an excited grin on her face.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Morgan nodded.

Jack bent down and Morgan wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid one arm under her legs and the other wrapped around her back. He gently picked her up and walked out of the tent where Sayid was waiting.

"Are you excited?" Sayid asked when they exited the tent.

"You bet I am." Morgan said.

"Good." Sayid smiled.

"Go stand about ten feet away." Jack said to Sayid.

Sayid nodded and walked about tent feet away from Morgan and Jack. Jack slowly eased Morgan down on the ground. The sand felt strange beneath Morgan's bare feet because she hadn't felt anything under her feet in a week. Morgan puut her weight on her feet and gasped as she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her leg.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." Morgan asnwered.

"Okay, now take it slow and steady." Jack said, "Baby steps."

Morgan put her left foot forward and shifted her weight to it. Her leg almost collapsed out from under her from the pain of having all her weight on her injured leg.

"Easy, easy." Jack said as he caught her.

Morgan took another step forward and almost cried out with joy. She was really walking!

"I'm doing it!" Morgan rejoiced.

"Come on, keep going. You're almost there." Jack said, "You're doing so good."

Morgan kept on taking baby steps until she reached Sayid, who was smiling the whole time. When she reached him, the three of them embraced in a group-hug. They were suddeny startled by a brief flash of light. They looked to the left and saw Charlie sitting with Claire under the shade of their tent. He was holding up Morgan's digital camera and he was smiling.

"That'll be a keeper." he said as the picture appeared on the small screen on the back of the camera.

"Oh, how did my hair look?" Sayid said, pretending to be prissy.

All of them burst out laughing. Morgan hobbled over to where Charlie and Claire sat and sat down with them.

"Let me see that picture." Morgan said.

Charlie handed her the camera and she smiled when she saw the picture.

"Everyone group together and sit down right here." Morgan said.

Charlie, Claire, Jack, and Sayid all grouped together next to Morgan and she held out the camera in front of them and took a picture of all of them.

"That did good." Morgan said, as she looked at the picture, "I can't wait till we get rescued and I can print these out."

"What do you miss most about home?" Sayid asked.

"I never really had a place to call home. So, I don't have much to miss." Morgan answered, "You?"

"I miss being with my family and friends." Sayid answered.

"What about you, Jack?" Morgan asked.

"I miss being able to take a real shower." Jack answered.

"Claire?" Morgan asked.

"Hmmm....I think having a real bed to sleep in." Claire answered.

"Charlie?" Morgan asked.

"Banoffee pie." Charlie said in a day-dreamie voice with his eyes closed.

Everyone laughet.

"Okay, either that or reading the Sports Ilustrated swimsuit edition." Charlie said.

Claire elbowed him in the arm.

"What? A man has a right to look." Charlie said.

Morgan laughed. They spent several more hour talking to each other and laughing; having a good time.

A/N: Sorry for the SHORT chappy. I'll try to make the next one longer. I have some pretty good ideas for the next several chapters......


	27. Betrayed

This chapter is set during 'Live Together, Die Alone'. Some of the facts may not be chronologically correct, but I tweaked it a little to save time.

Chapter 27: Betrayed

Morgan half sat, half layed on a small 'lounge' made of airplane seat cushions on the porch of hers and Jack's hut. She cradled Heidi in her arms and a cool, refreshing breeze ruffled the trees and her hair. It had been almost four days since she had 're-learned to walk' and her leg was healing very nicely. It still hurt a little, though. She looked to her right and saw Jack talking with Michael over by the kitchen. Michael looked rough and he had one of his arms in a sling. After several minutes, Jack turned and walked over to the hut and climbed the steps up to the porch.

"What was all that about?" Morgan asked.

"We've organized a search party to go find Walt." Jack answered.

"Who all is going?" Morgan asked.

"Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Michael, and me." Jack said, "I came over here to ask if you wanted to come."

"Sure. Just let me get my backpack." Morgan said, easing herself to her feet.

She walked into the hut and got her backpack, making sure her 9mm was loaded. She slung her backpack across her shoulders and put on a pair of sturdy boots that had been salvaged from the wreckage. The boots looked more like big tennis shoes, but they were comfortable and Morgan liked them. Morgan stepped out onto the porch where Jack was waiting.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Morgan answered, tucking Heidi's blanket around her.

She and Jack walked over to the kitchen where Michael, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley were waiting. They set off into the jungle, following Michael's lead. They exchanged several words along the way, but Morgan didn't pay much attention. She was slightly woozy from the pain-killers Jack had given her for the pain in her leg. After almost two hours of walking, Morgan was suddenly broken out of her thoughts when she saw Jack slam Michael against a tree a few feet ahead of her.

"I know what you're doing, Michael! Now tell the truth! Tell them!" Jack yelled.

"It was the only way. They gave me a list." Michael said.

"What list?" Jack asked.

"It had your names on it. I had to bring all five of you back, or they said I'd never see my son again!" Michael explained with a desperate tone in his voice.

"It's like I said--they live in a camp with huts. That's it." Michael said.

"You let Henry go?" Kate asked.

Michael nodded.

"Did you kill them? Ana-Lucia and Libby? Did you?" Hurley asked.

"I had to, man. I, God, I couldn't find any other way. And Libby was a mistake. I, I didn't have time to think." Michael said.

"But if you did have time--you still would have killed her, right?" Hurley asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"I'm sorry. You understand--I am sorry. I'm sorry. I--my son!" Michael pleaded.

"I'm going back." Hurley said, starting to walk off.

"No, Hurley. Hurley, you can't!" Jack said.

"We were all going to be killed and you knew it! You let us come anyway." Hurley said.

"It's too late to go back now, Hurley. We already caught them following us once. If we don't believe that we trust Michael, they'll kill us all. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything, but you have to know that I would never bring you out here without a plan." Jack explained.

"What plan?" Sawyer asked.

Suddenly, Sawyer collapsed to the ground, convulsing. He had a big, black dart in the side of his neck.

"Sawyer!" Kate cried as she knelt down next to him.

The next thing Morgan knew, she could'nt see anything and she felt Heidi being taken out of her arms.

"NO!! NO! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!!" she cried.

"Get movin', pretty." she heard a man's voice say.

The man pushed her forward and she was forced to walk with him holding her arms behind her. Morgan's heart was pounding with fear and she was breathing heavy. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't know where Heidi was. Michael had betrayed them! She could not believe this! After about an hour of walking, she felt the ground under her feel change. She felt board beneath her feet and she heard a hollow sound when she walked. She was suddenly forced to her knees and the sack was roughly jerked from her head. She saw everyone else kneeling on the dock with a gag in their mouth and an Other standing behind them.

"All right, let's take care of business, shall we?" she heard Ben say to Michael.

She felt a sudden sharp pain in her head and she knew no more.....

----------------------------------------------------

Morgan moaned and shifted, feeling a sharp pain in her neck from laying in the same position for so long. She opened her eyes and sat up, surveying her surroundings. She was sitting in a small room with a cool, dirt floor. The walls were also dirt. A few wooden beams were hammered horizontally into the ceiling to prevent it from caving in. The ceiling was just high enough for her to stand upright. In front of her was a tattered, beaten couch with no legs. About two feet above the couch was a small window that was the only source of light. She looked around and saw a cubular indention in the wall the was about four feet wide and four feet deep. Raised up off the ground was a wooden platform that was as wide and deep as the indention. On the platform was a saggy, old mattress, a pillow, and a thin blanket. There was a door in the wall opposite the platform and it was about two feet off the ground. She crawled over to the couch and looked out the window. She saw the the window was level with the ground outside. Outside, she could see two cages. Sawyer was in one of the cages and he was tampering with some sort of contraption without much success.

Suddenly, the door opened and Tom peeped his head in.

"Come with me." he said.

Morgan stood up and walked over to the door and climbed out. Tom closed and locked the door behind her. He grabbed her arm and lead her down a covered walkway into a large building. He lead her down a series of hallways to a large room with tiled floors and walls. On either side of the room were several shower stalls. Down the middle of the room were two rows of metal lockers.

"Wash yourself up." Tom said, pushing her forward.

"Why did you bring me here?" Morgan asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tom said, "Now wash up."

Tom turned and left the room. Morgan sighed and slipped out of her clothes, folding them and laying them on one of the long benches in front of the row of lockers. She took off her boots and set them on the bench beside her clothes. She walked into the shower stall in front of her. There was a small shelf attached to the wall beside the shower head. On the shelf was a bottle of blue body wash, a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner, a small can of womens' shaving cream, a razor, and a cake of white Dove soap. Morgan turned on the water and got it hot and began washing herself. She shampooed and conditioned her hair and squirted some of the body wash onto a washcloth and worked up a nice lather. She scrubbed the washcloth all over her body and rinsed the suds off. The body wash made her skin feel smooth and soft. She then squirted some of the pink shaving cream on her legs and shaved them, making them silky-smooth again. When she was clean she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall, but before she did, she wrapped up in a big, white towel that was hanging on a hook just inside the stall. She walked over to where her clothes lay and she saw a note laying on her tank top. She picked it up and read it. It said, 'Locker 17'. Morgan looked to her left and saw the locker number seventeen was open and another note was taped to the inside of the door. Morgan walked over to the locker and the note said, 'Wear this'. Hanging inside the locker was a beautiful gown. The gown was a pure blue color and had thick spaghetti-straps that tied behind the wearer's neck. The neckline dipped into a low 'V' shape. The torso was gathered at the left side and the skirt was ruffled. There was also a hair barrette clipped to the hanger on which the dress hung. The barrette had a blue silk flower on it and some silver sparkles and four small strands of tiny silver and blue beads hung from the side of the flower. Morgan dried off and took the dress out of the locker. She slipped into it and it was just her size. The skirt came down to just below her knees. She also gathered up some of her hair and pulled it back and clipped it securely with the barrette. She let the rest of her hair hang freely. She turned around and looked in the full-length mirror hanging on the wall beside the shower stall she'd just come out of. She adjusted the dress so it looked just right and turned around, looking over her shoulder, making sure the dress hung right in the back. Just then, Tom walked back in.

"Follow me." he said.

"That's it? No 'you look nice' or 'that dress sure looks pretty on you'? Morgan asked.

"You're not really my type." Tom chuckled, "Now follow me."

Morgan followed him out of the room and into the jungle. He lead her down a trail that was at least a mile long. They walked until they came to the end of the trail, which ended at the beach. Morgan saw an open-sided thatched hut-like structure constructed on the beach. There was a table and two chairs under it. Ben sat in one of the chairs. As Morgan drew closer to the table she saw that it was covered by a tablecloth and there were two place settings on either side of it. There was a pretty center-piece in the middle of the table made of tropical flowers and small, glossy leaves. Beside the center-piece was an unopened bottle of wine. As they neared the table, Ben stood up.

"I'll take it from here, Tom." he said.

Tom nodded and turned and walked off down the trail.

"Please." Ben said, walking over to the empty chair on the opposite side of the table and pulling it out, "Sit."

Morgan walked over and sat down.

"You look nice." Ben said as he sat down opposite her.

"That's more than Tom said." Morgan said.

Ben chuckled, "Tom is not partial to women."

"Oh." Morgan said, "Is this what you do with every woman you take hostage?"

"No." Ben said, "This is what I do with every pretty woman I take hostage."

Morgan couldn't help but show small smile. That was kind of sweet in a sick, twisted kind of way.

"Eat." Ben said, "You must be hungry."

Morgan looked down to her plate and saw two duck spring rolls laying side by side with a fancy little garnish beside them. To the right of her plate was a small bowl with some sweet-and-sour sauce in it. To the left of her plate was another small bowl with a salad in it. The salad consisted of some lettuce, sliced tomatoes, and small bacon bits. There was a small amount of Italian dressing poured over the salad.

"Would you like some wine?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Morgan said.

Ben uncorked the green bottle and poured the petite glass next to Morgan's plate about half full of the sparkling wine. He also poured some in his own glass. Morgan picked up her fork and her knife and cut a small piece off the end of one of the duck spring rolls and dipped it in the sweet-and-sour sauce. She ate it and it tasted so good. It was a big change from the boar and bananas she had had to eat for so long.

"Do you like it?" Ben asked, stirring his salad.

"Yes. It's very good." Morgan said.

She couldn't help but feel pretty and feminine in this beautiful gown under this canopy next to the beach. It just made her feel like a lady. Morgan stirred her salad and took a bite of the fresh vegetables. The tomatoes were perfectly ripe and the lettuce was crispy. The Italian dressing and the bacon bits added just the right amount of flavor.

"I thought you would like this because Ethan never treated you this nice, did he?" Ben asked, sipping at his wine.

"The only thing Ethan ever did was beat me and get me pregnant." Morgan said.

After saying that, Morgan suddenly remembered: Heidi!

"What have you done with my baby?" Morgan asked.

"I wondered when you would ask that." Ben said, "She is perfectly safe. We have her in the medical wing, monitoring her."

"The last time you 'monotored' her, she almost died." Morgan said.

"I assure you, that will not happen again." Ben said, "Those doctors at the Staff monitored her without my authorization."

"I want my baby back." Morgan said.

"You will see her again soon." Ben said.

Morgan took a small sip of her wine, tasting the fermented grapes.

"The wine is good." Morgan said.

"Thank you. It was made here on the Island, you know." Ben said.

"You have a vineyard here?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, yes." Ben said, "We grow some the finest grapes ever grown."

Morgan took another bite of her spring rolls. After they were through eating, Ben stood up and walked around behind Morgan, pulling her chair out. Morgan stood up and let Ben push the chair back under the table.

"Would you mind if I took a picture of you and I for our scrapbook?" Ben asked taking a camera out of his pocket.

"That's my camera." Morgan said.

"I know. We took it from your backpack, and I must say you are quite a good photographer." Ben said, "Do you mind if I take our picture?"

"I guess not." Morgan said.

Ben took a camera tri-pod out from behind a bush and set it up a few feet away from the table. He set the self-timer on the camera and stood beside Morgan in front of the table.

"Smile." Ben said, wrapping his arm around Morgan's waist.

Morgan smiled just as the flash went off. Ben walked over to the tri-pod and took the camera off it, looking at the picture.

"I believe that turned out well." he said.

He turned the camera off and put it back in his pocket.

"Come with me." he said. Morgan followed him back to the area where the cages were. This time she saw Kate in the other cage.

"Morgan! Are you okay?" Kate asked when she saw her.

"I'm fine." Morgan answered.

She wanted to stop and talk, but she thought it best that she didn't, seeing as she was being watched. When Morgan and Ben disappeared inside the large building, Sawyer turned to Kate.

"She comes walkin' through here in that dress with her her hair all duded up and not a scratch on her and you ask if she's okay?" he said sarcastically.

"It's a little thing called conscern." Kate said.

Sawyer chuckled.

------------------

Ben lead Morgan back into the shower room where her regular clothes still lay on the bench beside her boots.

"You may change now, if you like." Ben said.

Just as Ben turned to leave, Morgan spoke up.

"Ben, wait." she said.

"Yes?" Ben said, turning back around.

"Thanks for the lunch. I enjoyed it." Morgans said.

"You're quite welcome." Ben said, turning and leaving.

Morgan undid her hair and slipped out of the dress. She saw yet another note laying on her tank top. She picked it up and it said, 'Keep the dress'. Morgan put her clothes back on and neatly folded the dress and held it under her arm. She stepped out the door and saw Ben standing next to the doorway.

"Come with me." he said.

He lead her outside to the small door level with the ground. He unlocked it and Morgan stepped back in. The door slammed shut behind her and she walked pver and sat down on the couch. She saw her backpack laying next to her. She opened it and saw that everything was there except for her camera and her 9mm. She put the folded dress in her backpack ad zipped it closed and lay back on the couch, falling into a light sleep.

A/N: Whew! I told you the next chapter would be longer, and I wasn't lying! It took me FOREVER to write this. The first time, I tried to write it, the lights blinked half way through writing it and I lost it. Then, I had to re-start the computer after the lights came back on and re-write the whole thing! You had better like this because I don't think I've ver worked so hard on a chapter before! Oh, my hands are soooo sore from typing so much! I think I may develop Carpel Tunnel Syndrome!!! LOL! :)


	28. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 28: Mixed Feelings

Jack sat in the corner of his 'cage' in the under-water part of the Hydra. He was so bored; all he had to do was look at the walls or draw little pictures in the sludge on the walls. It had been almost three hours since Juliet had come in to see him. A million thoughts were racing through his mind. Where was Morgan? Was she okay? Was Heidi okay? Would he ever see them again? He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by the sound of the door on the other side of the room opening. Juliet stepped in holding a manila folder in one hand. Jack stood up and walked over to the glass wall separating the two parts of the room.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I have something to show you." Juliet said, opening the folder.

She took out a single piece of paper out of the folder and pressed it to the glass. Jack was stunned by the picture on the paper. It was a picture of Ben and Morgan standing under a thatched canopy and smiling. Morgan was wearing a semi-formal dress and her hair was pulled back in a pretty fashion.

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"Don't you recognize who it is?" Juliet asked, "It's Morgan. The one you profess to love."

"I know who it is, but why is she with Ben all dressed up and smiling like that?" Jack asked, confused.

"Don't you get it? She isn't one of you. She's on our side. She didn't escape from up before she had her baby, we sent her for you to find and take in and care for. We sent her to fnd information about all of you. You see, it was all a set-up; her feelings for you were fake. She doesn't love you. We planned for all of this to happen: for you to find her, to take her in, for her to find information, and we planned to capture the five of you when the time came." Juliet explained.

"Wh-what?" Jack asked, trying to wrap his head around what Juliet had just said.

"She's one of us." Juliet repeated.

"N-no. She...I...we, oh, God." Jack said, burying his face in his hands.

Jack backed up and sat down on the bench a few feet behind him. His chin quivered and he fought back tears. A million emotions his him at once: confusion, anger, sadness, betrayal. How could this happen? How could Morgan be one of them? It just seemed so wrong....so unreal. Why would she do this to him; he loved her.

"I'll leave you to sort things out." Juliet said, turning and leaving the room.

"Oh, God...." Jack said as he broke down into tears.

--------------------------------------

Morgan sat on the worn-out couch in the basement in which she was kept. She had her back leaned against the left armrest and she had her knees drawn up almost to her chest. She had her sketch book open and propped on her knees. She worked on drawing a sketch of the basement she was in. She had a little trouble, though because she did not have much light to see. Suddenly, the door opened and Tom looked in.

"Come with me." he said.

"What now?" Morgan asked.

"Prisoner transfer." he said.

Morgan put her colored pencils and her sketch book in her backpack and slung it across her shoulders. She climbed out of the basement and Tom slammed the door shut and locked it. Tom lead her down the covered walkway and into the building once again. They went down a series of long hallways until they came to the other side of the building. There was a white door with chipped paint a few feet down the building and that's where Tom lead her. He opened the door and he and Morgan stepped inside. This building looked like an old, small converted greenhouse. There was a long, white-topped counter to her right with a small cabinet above it. In the corner next to the counter was a small, wooden locker. There were two old armchairs setting in front of her and there was a small, round table between them. There were windows around the front of the building and they went around to the left side. The roof was made of glass and there was a thick cluster of leaves and grapes hanging down through a hole in te ceiling. Morgan looked at the counter and saw three bottles of fruit punch-flavored water and a bag of True North Pecan-Almond-Peanut clusters setting on the counter.

"What are those for?" Morgan asked, pointing to them.

"Ben says they're your favorite." Tom said.

Morgan looked to the wall right next to the door and saw an oval-shaped mirror hanging on it.

"And that?" she asked.

"Ben says that women like to see what they look like." Tom said.

Morgan dropped her backpack in one of the armchairs and sat down. Tom turned and left, shutting and locking the door as he did. Morgan's eyes roamed around the room and she spotted an old, wooden trunk in the corner. She walked over to it and knelt down on the dirt floor in front of it and opened it. There were many items in the trunk such as old photos of the DHARMA Initiative stations being built, bundles of folders stained with what looked like coffee, and a few old, empty bottles. But one item in particular caught Morgan's eye. She saw a single folder laying under some photos and unlike the rest, this folder was not worn and stained. She took it out and saw that it was full of papers and documents. It was at least and inch thick. On the small tab sticking out from the folder was written, 'Morgan: Test Subject'. This intrigued Morgan even further. She stood up and walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down, pulling the small table over in front of her. She placed the folder on the table and opened it. On the first page was a small picture of her paper-clipped to a piece of paper. She read the paper and it had all of her information on it. It had her name, age, date of birth, place of birth, parents, ect. She turned the page and saw several 8x10 pictures of her before she had come to be on the Island. The pictures looked like they were taken from a hidden place and through the crowd, focused on her. Like some kind of sick paparazzi. She flipped through the pictures and came to a page that had her entire life-story on it in great detail. It even had her likes and dislikes. She flipped through and came to a page labled 'Experiments'. This told of how Ethan was sent from the Island to seduce her into coming back with him and how she was carefully selected out of a long list of other women. It told of how she was kept here for seven years before Ethan raped her, making her pregnant. It also told of the experiments the Staff doctors conducted on her.

"I can't believe this." Morgan whispered.

She had been brought her all as a test subject for the Others to toy with. Ethan got her pregnant all as part of the Others' sick plan. Morgan broke down into tears and closed te folder. She just wanted all of this to stop. She just wanted to see Jack again and to feel his loving embrace around her. Through the tears, Morgan put the folder in her backpack to keep. She curled up in the armchair and cried her eyes out.

-------------------------------

Jack sat crumpled in the corner of his cell, still crying. He could not believe that Morgan: the woman he loved so much, had betrayed him like this. It was almost too much for him to bear. He still held out the hope that they were lying, that this was all a sick plan to get at him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and wished more than anything he could see his precious Morgan again....

A/N: Well, what do you think? And thanks for the great idea for this chapter, Padme4000! :)


	29. True Feelings

Chapter 29: True Feelings

Morgan sat in one of the armchairs in the converted greenhouse that had become her temporary residence while she was at the Hydra. She sat sideways with her legs hanging over one of the arms and her back propped on the other one. She had one of her bottles of fruit punch-flavored water open and setting on the small table in front of her chair. In her lap set the open bag of True North Pecan-Almond-Peanut clusters. She had been snacking on them for a while, as this was all she had to eat. Her eyes wandered boredly around the room. All she had to do was just sit here or pick out faces and shapes in the mold on the glass ceiling. It had been two days since they had been captured and she was constantly thinking of Jack. Was he okay? Where was he? What were the Others doing to him? She was suddenly broken out of her thoughts when the door to her room opened. Juliet stepped into the room.

"Come with me. There is someone who needs to see you." she said.

Morgan closed the bag of her snack and set it on the table. She followed Juliet out of the room and down an unfamiliar trail.....

----------------------------

Jack was suddenly awoken from his uncomfortable nap by the sound of the metal door on the opposite side o the room opening. He looked up and saw Morgan step in.

"Jack!" Morgan gasped as she ran over to the glass.

Jack stood up and walked oer to the glass.

"Jack, are you all right?" Morgan asked.

"Why did you do it?" Jack asked.

Morgan was shocked when she heard the strange coldness in his voice.

"Do what?" Morgan asked.

"Why did you lie to me?" Jack asked.

"Lie to you about what?" Morgan asked.

"Everything." Jack said, "Juliet said that you didn't run away, they sent you for me to find in the woods. They sent you to find information on us. She said that it was all a set-up. That is was all a fake. Your love for me was a fake."

"Jack, that's not true!" Morgan said, "They're lying. I would never do that to you. I did run away and I do love you."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Really. I love you." Morgan said.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"You don't know how relieved I feel to hear you say that." Jack said.

"Have they hurt you?" Morgan asked.

"No. You?" Jack asked.

"No." Morgan asked.

"Are Kate and Sawyer okay?" Jack asked.

"They're fine as far as I know." Morgan said, "They're being held in the same area as me."

"Where are you being held?" Jack asked.

"At the above-ground part of the station." Morgan answered.

"Where's Heidi?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Ben said that they have her in the medical wing in the above-ground part of the station." Morgan answered.

"Hey." a voice said from behind Morgan.

Morgan turned and saw Juliet standing there.

"Time to go." she said.

"Bye, Jack." Morgan said, turning back around to him.

"Bye." Jack said, sad that she had to leave so soon.

Morgan turned and walked out the door.

"Don't worry." Juliet said to Jack, "You will see her again."

She shut the door and left. About half an hour later, she returned to see Jack sitting in the corner once again.

"How you doing over there?" she asked, sitting down at the small desk.

"Could you bring me a pen and a sheet of paper?" Jack asked.

Juliet took a blank piece of paper out of the desk drawer along with a black-inked pen. She exited the room and walked down the hall to the door to Jack's room.

"Here you go." she said, setting it on the bench in the middle of the room.

Jack took the pen and paper and layed the paper on the floor for a hard surface to write on. He clicked the pen open and began writing. Writing down his true feelings for Morgan.....

--------------------------

Morgan sat in one of the armchairs in her 'room', writing in her diary. It had been over an hour since she had come back to the above-ground part of the Hydra. She was happy to have seen Jack all right and unharmed. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Morgan said.

The door opened and Tom stepped in.

"That's from Jack." he said, dropping a small, tan packing envelope on the table in front of Morgan, "And that's from Ben."

He dropped a larger tan packing envelope on the table.

"Thanks." Morgan said, placing a marker in her diary and closing it.

As Tom left, Morgan picked up the smaller envelope and opened it. Inside was a regular-sized envelope that was a pale green color. She opened it and took out a folded piece of notebook paper. She unfolded it and read the writing.

_I could stay awake  
Just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you fall away in dreamland  
I could spend my life  
In this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment  
Forever  
Every moment I spend with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you are dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you, baby  
Just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And I just wanna stay in this moment  
For the rest of my life  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing...._

Morgan was almost brought to tears by the beautiful poem. Jack really felt that way about her and she felt the same. Morgan carefully folded the paper and put it back in the pale green envelope. She then put that envelope back in the tan packing envelope and closed it. She put it in her backpack and picked up the larger envelope and opened it. She took out its contents and saw that it was an 8x10 printout of all the pictures she'd taken since she'd got her digital camera from Sawyer. There were at least 150 or 200 pictures there. She flipped through the pictures one by one, fondly recalling each memory. There were pictures of her and Heidi, her and Jack, the different shelters made by the survivors, the kitchen, the survivors doing different things, many kinds of exotic plants, beach scenery, rock formations, and different locations in the jungle. She neared the end and came to the picture Charlie had taken of her, Sayid, and Jack in their group-hug when Morgan had 're-learned' to walk from her leg injury. She flipped to the next one and it was the one of her, Jack, Sayid, Charlie, and Claire. She flipped to the next one and it was the one of her and Ben standing under the hut by the beach. Morgan picked the envelope up again to put the pictures back in when she felt something else inside the envelope. She looked inside and saw her camera in the bottom of the envelope. She took it out and placed the pictures back inside. She closed the envelope and placed it in her backpack along with her camera.

A/N: Yes, I know the poem Jack wrote is by Aerosmith from Armageddon. I thought it was very sweet and I thought it would fit in perfectly with this part of the story.


	30. Surgery

Weeeeeee! Chapter 30! When I first started this story, I never though it would turn out to be this long!

Chapter 30: Surgery

Jack stood in his room in the Hydra, with an open folder and several papers spread out over the wide bench in the middle of the room. As he carefully read over the papers, Ben entered.

"You took these blood tests, made all the notations?" Jack asked, referring to the reports on the papers.

Juliet nodded.

"How old are the X-Rays?" Jack asked.

"A week." Juliet answered.

"The tumor on your spine is borderline inoperable. At this point, that borderline goes away in one week." Jack said to Ben.

"Oh." Ben said, no emotion in his voice.

"The OR in the other room, is that fully equipped?" Jack asked Juliet.

"Yes." Juliet answered.

"Anesthesia? Sterile?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Juliet answered.

"You needed to be in surgery yesterday." Jack said, turning to Ben.

"All right. Whatever you need, it's yours. I'm ready." Ben said.

"No, I think you misunderstood me. I didn't say I was gonna do it. I just wanted you to understand how you're gonna die. You think I believe you people? You think I trust you? That I'm just going to do the surgery, and HOPE that you'll let me go?" Jack said.

"Jack!" Juliet said.

Jack picked up the notebook and threw it at the slab of glass separating the room, papers flying everywhere, "No, you don't!"

"Well, Jack, I am very disappointed at you your decision." Ben said simply.

"Well, Ben, at least you won't have to be disappointed for very long." Jack said.

----------------------------------

Morgan sat in one of the old armchairs in her 'room'. She had the large, tan packing envelope that Ben had given her with her pictures in it open on her lap. She was bored, so she decided to look back through her pictures. She slowly flipped through them one by one, smiling as she remembered each one. She was glad there was a hole in the roof because it had been hot these past couple of days and the hole in the roof provided some mild relief from the tropical heat. She came to a picture of her and Jack. They were standing in front of their hut and she was holding Heidi in her arms. She and Jack were smiling and Jack had his arm wrapped around her back. Morgan especially liked this picture....a picture of her family. Without even realizing it, she just stared at this picture. She stared and stared and felt her eyes begin to burn as she fought back tears. She wished more than anything that she could see jack and Heidi again. She loved both of them so much. She broke down into tears and held the picture to her heart. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Morgan said, quickly wiping away her tears.

The door opened and Tom stepped in.

"Juliet wants you." he said.

"What for?" Morgan asked.

"Don't know. Now come on." he said.

Morgan put her pictures away and followed Tom out the door. He lead her down the covered walkway and into the building. They walked down a series of hallways to a room where Juliet was waiting......

-------------------------

Jack was suddenly awakened by a loud bang. He sat up and looked to his left and saw the door on the other side of the room was open and Juliet was wheeling a cart with a TV set on it across the room. The bang was probably from when the heavy, steel door had opened and bumped the wall beside it.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, standing up from sitting on the edge of the metal bench in the middle of the room.

"I have something that I think will be of particular interest to you." Juliet said, pushing a VHS tape into the VCR.

She turned the TV on and the tape began playing. An image of Morgan appeared on the screen. Her hair was mussed and she was crying, her cheeks stained with tears.

"J-Jack....it's me. They have me here with Kate and Sawyer. They w-want you to do the surgery on Ben. Please, Jack, listen to me. Do what they say. I-if you don't, th-they'll kill Heidi. P-Please, J-Jack, I'm begging you. Do it for Heidi. Please!" Morgan begged, her voice choked with tears.

The TV suddenly went off.

"Now will you do the operation?" Juliet asked.

"If you lay one finger on her....I'll kill you." Jack said, his voice shaking with rage, "I swear to God, I'll kill you."

"I'll give you till morning to think about it." Juliet said, wheeling the TV out of the room.

Jack felt a million emotions hit him at once: anger, rage, sadness, worry, and so many more. How could they do something like this? _Why _would they do something like this?!

Several hours later, Juliet came back to the room. She walked over to the glass as Jack stood up.

"Have you made a decision yet?" she asked.

"I'll do it." Jack said, trying to hold back tears, "When can you have the OR prepped?"

"It's ready now." Juliet answered.

"Go tell Ben that I'm ready." Jack said.

Juliet nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, Juliet came back to the room and unlocked Jack's door, letting him out. They traveled down a series of hallways until they came to the Operating Room where everything was ready and set up. Ben lay on his stomach on the table and he had a sheet over the lower part of his body. Jack and Juliet changed into some blue scrubs and thoroughly washed their arms and hands and put on their plastic gloves. They entered the OR and after a brief few words, Jack put Ben to sleep. Jack stepped around to one side of the table and picked up a scalpel. He made an incision about six inched long down Ben's spine, exposing the large tumor that was attached to Ben's spine. About ten minutes into the procedure, Jack made a decision to save his friends. He made a small incision in Ben's kidney and immediately Ben's heart rate went up.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Juliet asked.

"His blood pressure is dropping. He shouldn't be bleeding like that." the surgery assistant said.

"Nope. No, he shouldn't." Jack said, punching the surgery assistant unconscious.

"Step away from the table." Jack said to Juliet.

"Jack..." Juliet said.

"Step away from the table! NOW!" Jack yelled.

Juliet stepped away from the table. Jack walked over and looked up at Tom, who stood in the observation room just above the OR.

"Can you hear me in there?" Jack called up to him.

"Yeah." Tom answered.

"Good. I just made and incision in Ben's kidney sac. Now, if I don't stitch that up in the next hour, he's dead. Now get in here and bring me that walkie-talkie!" Jack said.

--------------------------------

Morgan was startle as the door to her room was suddenly kicked in. Danny walked in and grabbed her by the arm.

"Come with me!" he said, gruffly.

"What are you doing?!" Morgan asked as she was pulled out of her room.

Danny lead her around the side of the building to the clearing in front of the cages. She saw Kate pinned up against the cage bars and a man had a gun pointed at her head. Sawyer was on his knees on the muddy ground, being restrained by another man.

"Get down!" Danny commanded, pushing Morgan down to h knees beside Sawyer.

"I'm gonna shoot both of 'em!" he said, pointing a gun at Morgan.

Suddenly, the black walkie-talkie that was strapped to Danny's belt started to crackle and he heard Tom's voice though the static.

Danny picked up his walkie-talkie and began talking into it.

"What was that? I didn't copy." he said.

_"Are you anywhere near the cages?"_ Tom asked.

"Yeah. You might could say that." Danny answered.

_"Give you walkie to Kate." _Tom said.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" Danny asked.

_"Because if you don't, the doctor's gonna let Ben die!" _Tom said.

Danny handed his walkie-talkie to Kate, who was crying through the heavy rain.

"Jack? Jack!" Kate cried into the walkie-talkie.

_"Kate, you have about and hour's head start before they come after you." _Jack said.

"Jack, please fix Ben! Danny has a gun pointed at Morgan!" Kate cried desperately.

_"What?!" _Jack said.

"Please, Jack, he's cocking the gun!" she said, as Danny cocked his 9mm.

Back at the Hydra, Jack's mind was racing. Everything was happening too fast for him to make a decision.

_"Jack! He's--Jacl, please...." _Kate cried.

Jack suddenly heard a loud gunshot echo over the walkie-talkie......

A/N: Ooooo, a cliffy. What's gonna happen?......


	31. Reunited

Sorry for the "evil cliffy" in the previous chapter.

Chapter 31: Reunited

_Suddenly, Jack heard a loud gunshot echo over the walkie-talkie...._

Jack gasped as he heard the gunshot; it was so unexpected. Almost as soon as he heard the gunshot, the walkie-talkie lost reception and it went off.

"Oh, God...." Jack whispered in shock.

It felt as if his heart had turned to ice for a split second. He could not believe what had just happened. Morgan: the woman whom he loved more than anything else in the entire world, was....dead. Fighting with all he had to hold back a river of tears, he turned back to the operating table and continued the surgery. He stitched up Ben's kidney sac and stopped the bleeding. He then spent the next hour or two removing the tumor. Once the tumor was removed, he carefully stitched Ben's back up and wiped away the excess blood and placed a bandage over the incision. As he exited the OR, he walked up a small flight of stares to where Juliet stood, watching Ben through the slab of glass.

Juliet looked over to Jack and was startled. He had a look o his face that scared her. His eyes were far off and as empty as a spent bullet cartridge. His face held no emotion whatso ever. He looked as if he would never be able to smile or laugh again.

"Jack?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"You killed her." Jack said after a long pause, not taking his eyes of Ben's motionless form below them.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"Morgan." Jack said, "She's dead."

"Oh." Juliet said simply, "Follow me."

Jack took off his scrubs and his gloves and followed Juliet down the hall back to his room....

-----------------------------

Morgan moaned as she came back into the world of consciousness. She felt a sharp pain in the side of her head. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in what looked a hospital room. The walls were covered by sky-blue tile and the ceiling was painted white. She was laying on a rather comfortable hospital bed and there was a soft blanket layed over her from the waist down and she was wearing a white, soft hospital gown. She looked to her right and saw Tom sitting beside the door on a small love-seat, reading a magazine.

"Where am I?" Morgan asked groggily.

"Oh, you finally decided to join the living." Tom said, putting down his magazine.

"How long was I out?" Morgan asked.

"Two days." Tom answered.

"Two days?!" Morgan gasped.

"Yep. It's been two days since your boyfriend did the surgery on Ben." Tom answered.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tom said.

The door opened and a nurse wheeled Ben inside; he was in a wheelchair and he had a bouquet of tropical flowers in his lap.

"Good morning, Morgan." Ben said, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Morgan said, sitting up in bed.

"These are for you." Ben said, wheeling himself over to the side of Morgan's bed.

He handed her the bushy bouquet.

"Thank you." Morgan said, taking the bouquet.

There was a small card attached to the side of the bouquet that said, 'Get Well Soon'.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Instead of shooting you, Danny simply knocked you unconscious. He fire the dummy-shot just to get at Jack. Kate and Sawyer escaped." Ben explained.

"Did the surgery go all right?" Morgan asked.

"I think it went quite well." Ben said, "I can already walk a little on my own."

"Good. Jack did good." Morgan said.

"If you would change back into our own clothes and come with me, I have something to show you." Ben said.

"Okay." Morgan said, placing he bouquet of flowers on the table beside the bed.

Ben and Tom left the room to give her some privacy. Morgan slung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. The tile floor was cold beneath her bare feet. She walked over to the love-seat in the corner and saw some new clothes layig there, folded neatly. She took off the hospital gown and layed it aside. She picked up the pair of blue jeans that were laying on the love-seat and put them on over her black panties. She then picked up the black sport-bra that had been laying under the jeans. She put it on and picked up the brown T-shirt that was laying there. She unfolded it and put it on. It was a size 2X, but it was very comfortable. She picked up her backpack, which was also setting on the love-seat, and slung it over her shoulders. She stepped out the door and saw Ben and Tom waiting in the hallway.

"This is also for you." Ben said, handing her a square piece of folded material.

Morgan took it and unfolded it and saw that it was a duffel bag. It was made of tough, sturdy, brown material and had the black DHARMA Initiative logo printed on the side. It also had a long strap on it.

"Perhaps you would like to change bags. That backpack must be getting rather uncomfortable." Ben said.

"How did you know I needed another bag?" Morgan asked.

"Women like to change bags as often as they change their mind." Ben said.

Tom chuckled.

"Thanks." Morgan said.

Moran sat down in the floor beside Ben's wheelchair and took off her backpack. Her backpack was made of army-camouflage terrycloth and had a black draw-string at the top. She pulled the top of her backpack open and unzipped the DHARMA duffel bag. She took out all of her belongings and organized them neatly in the duffel bag. She then folded her terrycloth backpack and placed on top of everything inside the duffel bag.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked as Morgan zipped the duffle bag and stood up.

"I guess so." Morgan said.

They went down a series of hallways until they exited the Hydra. When they exited, they saw a group of about fifteen other people gathered just outside. Bed stopped his wheelchair and stood up slowly.

"Let's go." he said.

The group walked across the clearing outside the Hydra and into the jungle. They followed Ben's lead for about an hour until they came to another clearing. The group entered a very large clearing. There was a house close to the edge of the treeline. The house looked like a trailer, but Morgan couldn't tell the difference. There was a wooden porch built onto the front of the house that was raise up about four feet off the ground to be level with the front door. There was a tin roof over the porch to keep out the rain. The space under the porch was open and the porch was supported by several cinder blocks. A few feet away from the corner of the porch was a large-trunked palm tree that was several times taller than the house. A few feet away from the palm tree was an old DHARMA Initiative van that was missing a tire and was supported level with a cinder block.

"Have a look around." Ben said.

Morgan stepped forward and the group stayed where they were. Morgan walked slowly around the clearing, observing everything. There was debris all over the ground and twigs from trees among it. Morgan walked over to the raise porch and looked under it. There were some dirty, tattered blankets; a slab of old carpet, and some hay under it. She noticed a hint of green partially hidden behind one of the short pillars of cinder blocks. She bent down slightly and stepped under the porch and looked behind the cinder blocks. There was a handgun with a bright green handle and a clear body. It was dirty and looked as if it had not been fired in a while.

"What do you think of the place?" a voice asked, breaking Morgan out of her thoughts.

Morgan looked up and saw Ben standing there.

"It's....different." Morgan answered.

"Come with me." Ben said, smiling.

Morgan walked out from under the porch and followed Ben over to the old DHARMA Initiative van. Morgan climbed up on top of its rusty hood, sitting with her elbows propped on her knees.

"What happened here?" Morgan asked.

"There was a mutiny....about ten years ago. Everyone was killed." Ben explained.

"Who mutinied against the people here?" Morgan asked.

"We did." Ben said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"We did not exactly see eye to eye. One thing led to another." Ben said, "We plan to re-build this place."

"And you want my help?" Morgan asked.

"Your help would be advantageous to us." Ben said.

"All right." Morgan said.

"Good." Ben said, "You can keep the gun, by the way."

"The clip is missing." Morgan said, looking at the bottom of the handle of the gun.

"Here." Ben said, taking a clip out of his bag.

Morgan took the clip and slid it into the handle of the gun.

"Try it out." Ben said, picking up an old, rusty coffee can.

He tossed the coffee can up in the air. Morgan quickly cocked the gun and shot the can twice before it hit the ground.

"You are quite a good shot." Ben said.

"Thanks." Morgan said.

"How are we going to re-build this place?" Morgan asked after a while.

"We have a load of supplies behind the house and we're going to fix it up and make a garden." Ben explained, "But before we do that, we have someone for you to see."

"Who?" Morgan asked.

"Follow me." Ben said.

------------------------------------------------

Morgan stood on the beach at the edge of the water. She stood in the wet sand, letting the cool ocean water rush over her bare feet. Every time the water flowed back out, Morgan could feel a thin layer of sand beneath her feet go with it. A cool ocean breeze blew by and ruffled the palm branches behind her and blew her hair about her soft face. She stared out across the frothy, blue ocean to the horizon. The sun was beginning to set below the horizon and the once clear blue sky was now painted by splashes of orange, yellow, red and purple. The sunset made Morgan's slightly tanned skin glow with a subtle but beautiful radiance. A salty smell hung in the air and every now and then, the twitter of a seagull could be heard in the distance. Morgan's mind wandered and she thought the only thing that would make this moment absolutely perfect would be to see Jack standing beside her....to have him wrap his gentle, strong arms around her and to stay like this forever.

--------------------------------------------------

Jack walked down the beach, a group of Others following him. Ben, Tom, and Juliet were among them. Jack didn't even notice the glorious sunset, nor did he hear the crash of the waves against the sandy shore, nor did he see the beautiful jungle to his left. All this was dark and void and would never seem beautiful again without Morgan there to brighten everything.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"You'll see." Ben said, stepping up beside him.

As they rounded a bend in the shoreline, Jack looked ahead of him and saw a figure standing in the edge of the ocean. It was the shapely figure of a woman.

"Is that...." Jack asked, stopping in his tracks.

Ben nodded, smiling slightly.

"Morgan?" Jack called up the beach, breaking into a run.

Morgan was broken out of her thoughts by a faint voice calling her name. She looked up the shore and saw a figure running towards her from about a hundred feet away.

"Morgan!" the voice called again.

Morgan would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Jack?" Morgan called, using her hand to shield the sun from her eyes.

As the figure drew closer, Morgan broke into a run. As she drew closer and closer to the figure, she knew....she knew it was Jack. Morgan threw herself into Jack's arms and they slammed their lips together in a big, sloppy, passionate kiss.

"Oh, Jack!" Morgan gasped as they parted, "I missed you so much!"

"I-I thought you were dead." Jack said, feeling his eyes start to burn from the tears that threatened to come forth.

"I'm okay." Morgan said, stoking Jack's short hair.

"Oh, God, I love you so much!" Jack cried, embracing Morgan tightly but gently.

By now, the group of Others had reached them.

"You two make such a lovely couple." Ben said.

"Why did you do it?" Jack asked, turning around to face them.

"Why did we do what?" Ben asked.

"Why did you make me think Morgan was dead?" Jack asked.

"We made you think Morgan was dead so you would have nothing more to hold onto. So you would feel alone and you would have no choice but to finish the surgery." Ben explained.

"You're together now. Let's try to put the past behind us." Juliet said.

Jack sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Now why don't we all go back to the second Barracks and have a hearty supper." Ben suggested, "But before we do. Tom."

Tom stepped forward out of the crowd, carrying a small, white bundle in his arms and he walked over to Morgan.

"Oh, my baby." Morgan said, almost brought to tears as Tom carefully handed her the bundle.

Heidi was wide awake and looking around with her big baby-blue eyes.

"Hey, baby." Morgan said, smiling.

Heidi let out a small coo.

"Yeah, mommy's here." Morgan said.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked.

"I think so." Morgan said.

With Ben leading the way, they all walked back to the second, smaller Barracks. Jack and Morgan never left each others' side.

A/N: The second Barracks is supposed to looked like my aunt's yard. Only she doesn't have a giant palm tree in the middle of the yard or a DHARMA van beside it. LOL!


	32. Fixing a Home

Chapter 32: Fixing a Home

Morgan was awakened by the loud sound of an alarm clock going off. She sleepily opened her eyes and reached over to the alarm clock on the table beside her cot. She turned the alarm clock off and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and looked around. The flaps that made the walls of the tent ere pulled up to let in some light and she saw several Others were already up and about. They had slept in a few large tents outside the trailer for the night. She looked to her right and saw Jack sitting on the edge of his own cot, putting on his shoes.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning. " Jack said, looking up, "How do you feel this morning?"

"Okay, I guess." Morgan answered.

Morgan pushed the covers off her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She reached under the edge of her cot and took out her boots and put them on. She saw Heidi was still asleep on the small pallet beside her cot. She reached over and gently picked her up, being careful not to wake her.

"Morgan." she heard a voice say.

She looked up and saw Juliet standing in the door of the tent.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked.

"Ben said that you and me get to work in the trailer today." Juliet said.

"Oh, good." Morgan said, standing up.

"He also said that you are to work on the yard with the men." Juliet said to Jack.

"Okay." Jack said, also standing up.

After Morgan had fed Heidi, she followed Juliet over to the trailer. They walked up the steps and opened a small, wooden gate at the top of the steps. Juliet took a key from her pocket and opened the screened door of the trailer and stuck the key into the lock on the wooden door. She opened it and the stepped inside. The first room they came to was the living room, which was a pretty good size. There was a blue sectional-couch up against the wall in front of them. On the wall to their right was a closed door that lead to a small bedroom. Beside the door was a large, wooden bookshelf with a few books, several CD's, a silver-and-blue boom-box, a shelf full of DVD's, and several small trinkets and figurines. To the left of the front door was a wooden entertainment center with a TV and a DVD player. To the left of the entertainment center was a chest-high bar with three bar stools in front of it. They walked across the living room into the kitchen. There was no wall separating the living room and the kitchen. The kitchen was also a good size. In front of the bar was a counter with a sink and a drain-rack beside it. The counter wrapped around the corner and there was a stove and an oven built into it. Beside the counter was a large refrigerator. On the wall opposite them was a door that lead into a utility room with a washer, a dryer, and a small but spacious pantry. Beside the door was some more counter space. To the right of the counter was a chest-shaped freezer. To their right was a wooden, circular dining table with four chairs. Behind the table was a large window that reached from the floor almost to the ceiling.

"Roomy, isn't it?" Juliet asked.

"Sure is." Morgan said.

They walked down a hallway beside the chest-freezer. A few feet down the hallway was another hallway that went to the left. They went down that hallway and to their left was a closed door. Juliet opened it and they stepped in. The room was a good size and Morgan was surprised to see a white baby crib on the wall opposite them.

"The man and woman who lived her had a young baby." Juliet said.

To the right of the crib was a changing table that was covered by soft, white terrycloth with green teddy bears on it. In the corner to their right was a wooden rocking chair. On the wall beside the rocking chair was a small window.

"Would you like to go see the master bedroom?" Juliet asked.

"Sure." Morgan said.

They stepped out of the room and walked back up the hallway and down the other hallway to the end of it where there was yet another closed door. Juliet opened it and they stepped inside. This room was bigger than the others. There was a king-sized bed against the wall facing them. It had no sheets or pillows. Directly in front of them was a door that lead to a small walk-in closet. To their left was a wooden dresser and a wooden bookshelf. The entire room had brown carpet just like the rest of the trailer, except the kitchen and the bathroom, which had white, plastic tile.

"You and Jack will be staying here." Juliet said.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Ben said that you and Jack could stay in the trailer while we're fixing the place up." Juliet answered.

Suddenly, they heard three loud bangs from the other end of the house. They sprinted up the hallway and saw Jack and three other men standing outside the door, struggling to hold up a heavy, wooden crate. One of the men had banged on the door with his foot to get their attention. Juliet quickly opened the door and let them in. They came in and set the crate down in the middle of the living room.

"What's that for?" Morgan asked.

"It's everything we need to fix up the house." Juliet said.

"Tom said he'd have the electricity on and the water running in a few minutes." one of the men said.

"All right." Juliet said.

The men walked back out the door to help the others. Juliet opened the large crate and looked inside. There was a variety of items in the crate. There were curtains for the bare windows, blankets for the beds, towels and toiletry items for the bathroom, dishes for the kitchen, and other miscellaneous items.

"Ready to get to work?" Juliet asked.

"I guess so." Morgan said, gently laying Heidi on the soft couch.

She walked over to the crate and she and Juliet began taking its contents out and organizing it into separate piles.

"I'll start working on the curtains." Morgan said, picking up a pack of blue-plaid curtains.

She opened the pack and took out the curtains and stood on the couch and hung them from the window above the couch.

"They look good." Juliet said, taking a box of dishes out of the crate.

Morgan hung curtains from all the windows, making the house look a little more inviting. After the curtains were hung, Morgan took a spray-can of lemon-scented furniture polish and a dust rag out of the crate. She sprayed a small amount on the dust rag and wiped down all the wood surfaces in the house. As she worked on wiping down the wooden rocking chair in the baby's room, the lights suddenly came on.

"Looks like Tom got the electricity on." Juliet called from the kitchen.

Juliet and Morgan spent the better part of the day working on fixing up the inside of the house. They cleaned, they dusted, they organized every room, and they put clean sheets on both beds. After they were through, the house looked much, much better. After he hard days' work, Morgan layed Heidi down in her crib for a nap and she stepped out onto the porch. It was nearing dusk and she could see the others working on finishing up their tasks and putting the extra supplies away. She sat down on the wooden porch-swing that hung from the ceiling over the porch. She slowly swung back and forth, feeling the cool evening air brush by her skin. As she sat there, she heard footsteps come up the wooden steps of the porch. She looked over and saw a young man approaching her. He looked to be about Jack's age, he had sandy blond hair, fair skin, and was wearing a Led Zepplin T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Well, long time, no see." Morgan said.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" the man said.

"How have you been lately, Kevin?" Morgan asked.

Kevin was a member of the DHARMA Initiative and he'd been here about as long as Morgan had. He had developed a crush on Morgan, but it was all one-sided. Morgan liked him as a friend and that was it.

"I've been pretty good. I see you had your baby." Kevin said, motioning to Morgan's now flat stomach.

"Yeah. It was a girl." Morgan said.

"What'd you name her?" Kevin asked.

"Heidi." Morgan answered.

After a long pause, Kevin changed the subject.

"Would you like to maybe....go for a walk with me?" Kevin asked.

"Thanks, but no." Morgan said.

"Why not?" Kevin asked, a look of slight disappointment coming over his face.

"I'm with someone else now." Morgan answered.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"His name is Jack." Morgan answered.

"Oh. The new guy?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. He's really sweet." Morgan said.

"Well, I've got some more work to do. I'll see you later." Kevin said, walking off down the steps and across the yard.....

A/N: Ooooo, another cliffy. What's gonna happen?


	33. Revenge

Chapter 33: Revenge

Morgan carefully lay Heidi down in her crib and lay a thin blanket over her. It was about nine o'clock at night and alot of work had been done to fix up this old place. Morgan stepped out of the room and walked down the two hallways to the living room where Jack sat on the blue sectional couch, watching The Fugitive. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Been a long day hasn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Morgan answered.

"The house looks nice. You did a great job." Jack said.

"Well, Juliet helped; give her some credit." Morgan said.

Jack chuckled a little. Morgan's eyes drifted around the room and landed on the dining table in the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot to wash those dishes." she said, getting up.

She walked over to the table and cleared the dirty dishes off it and took them over to the sink. She ran some warm water in the sink and squirted some dish detergent in it, making a large amount of bubbles. She picked up the first plate and dipped it in the warm water, scrubbing it with a white scrub brush. Once it was clean, she rinsed it off and put it in the drain rack beside the sink. She picked up a bowl and scrubbed it and rinsed it off and put it in the drain rack. She repeated the process until all the dished were washed. Just as she put the final dish in the drain rack, Jack yawned and stretched.

"You tired?" Morgan asked. pulling the plug out of the drain.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go to bed." Jack said, standing up.

"I'll be in there in a minute." Morgan said.

Jack walked off down the hallway and Morgan turned off all the lights. She followed Jack down the hallway, closing the door behind them. She reached into her brown duffel bag and took out her black tank top and a pair of red-plaid pajama bottoms. She took off her jeans and her brown T-shirt and put on the tank top and the pajama bottoms.

"Good night." Jack said, crawling under the soft, comfortable sheets.

"Night." Morgan said, also crawling under the sheets.

She reached over and turned the light off and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She fell into a blissful sleep, her tense muscles relaxing. She didn't kow how long it had been since she'd slept in a real bed. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, Morgan moaned sleepily and rolled over in bed. She was awakened slightly when she didn't feel Jack beside her. She opened her sleepy eyes and didn't see him there either.

"Jack?" Morgan mumbled.

She heard no answer. She leaned up on her elbow and looked around the room. No Jack.

"Jack?" Morgan called.

She became worried and more alert when she heard no answer for the second time. She didn't hear Jack in the bathroom or kitchen either. Morgan threw the covers off her and jumped out of bed. She got a red terrycloth bathrobe off a hook on the door and put it on, leaving the front untied. She sprinted out of the bedroom and down the hallway. She opened the front door and went out onto the front porch. She looked around and didn't see Jack anywhere.

"Jack?" Morgan called.

No answer. She opened the wooden gate and sprinted down the steps. She noticed some drag marks in the dirt. She ran forward, following the drag marks into the jungle. Worry and fear coursed through her and she fought to keep tears from falling.

"Jack! Jack! Where are you?" Morgan called.

She stopped when she heard a faint cry off in the jungle.

"Jack?" Morgan called.

She heard the cry again.

"I'm coming, Jack!" Morgan called as she ran towards the cries.

She followed the cried until she came to a small clearing. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. She saw Kevin beating the bloody form of Jack. Jack was struggling weakly to escape, but Kevin was relentless.

"Kevin, stop!! Jack! Kevin, leave him alone! Please!!!" Morgan cried desparately, tears streaming down her face.

Kevin only continued to beat Jack, kicking him and punching him relentlessly.

"Kevin!" Morgan cried.

Unable to watch anymore, Morgan ran forward and tackled Kevin to the ground. She delivered a hard punch to Kevin's face, splitting his lip badly. She climbed off him and scrambled over to Jack, who lay motionless a few feet away.

"Jack!" Morgan gasped as she turned him over.

Jack was limp as a ragdoll and his face was covered with blood. Morgan gently cradled Jack in her arms, rocking back and forth, crying.

"Jack?" Jack, can you hear me? Jack baby?" Morgan pleaded through tears, "Come on, baby. Wake up."

Jack made no movement. Kevin got up and walked around in front of them.

"I loved you. I cared for you. Every time Ethan beat you, I was there for you. What happened to all we had? You and me?" Kevin said.

"Kevin, we never _had _anything. There never was a 'me and you'. I don't love you; I love Jack." Morgan said.

Just then, a small group of Others sprinted into the clearing, carrying flashlights for light.

"What happened here?" Ben asked, stepping forward.

"Kevin beat Jack!" Morgan cried.

"Remand him." Ben said, turning to Tom.

Tom stepped forward and hand-cuffed Kevin and lead him away.

--------------------------

Jack moaned and shifted his head, feeling a sharp pain. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying in the bed in the trailer and it as daylight by now. He saw Morgan sitting at his side.

"Hey, you." Morgan said softly.

"What time is it?" Jack asked.

"About seven in the morning." Morgan answered.

"You look tired." Jack said.

"I'm okay." Morgan said, "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts." Jack answered.

"You've got a pretty bad gash up there." Morgan said, "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Jack answered sitting up slowly.

Jack whinced as he sat up, feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

Jack looked down to his abdomen and was shocked to see that his stomach and chest were covered with dark bruises.

"Here." Morgan said, dunking a rag in a bowl of water on the table beside the bed.

She gently pressed the rag to the bruises. The rag was warm and soothing to the bruises.

"How did you know what to do?" Jack asked.

"Every member of the DHARMA Initiative is required to take a first aid course." Morgan answered, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything you want to fix." Jack said.

" 'Kay. You think you'll be okay?" Morgan answered.

"Yeah; it's just a few bruises." Jack answered.

"Okay." Morgan said, standing up. She walked out of the room and down the hallway. She walked into the kitchen and stepped into the utility room. She opened the closet and stepped in. She searched the shelves until she found a box of Tomato-Basil-Penne-flavored Hamburger Helper. She walked back into the kitchen and got a one-pound pack of hamburger meat out of the refrigerator. She got a skillet out of one of the cabinets and lit one of the burners on the stove, setting the skillet on it.

"I'm gonna take a shower." she heard Jack call.

"Okay." Morgan called back.

She heard the bathroom door open and close and within a minute, she heard the shower running. Just then, she heard Heidi start crying. Morgan walked down the two hallways to Heidi's room and saw he laying in the crib, crying.

"Morning, baby." Morgan said, picking her up.

Morgan layed Heidi on the changing table and changed her wet diaper. This soothed Heidi a little, but she was still hungry. Once Heidi was changed, Morgan took her into the living room and breast-fed her. When Heidi was full, Morgan stood up and walked into the kitchen where the meat was sizzling in the skillet. She held Heidi in one arm and stirred the meat around into the hot skillet. About twenty minutes later, Jack got out of the shower and got dressed and came into the kitchen where Morgan was finishing up fixing the Hamburger Helper.

"Something smells great." Jack said.

"It's your breakfast." Morgan said, taking two plates out of the cupboard above the stove.

She dipped out three big spoonfuls of Hamburger Helper onto each plate and set them on the dining table with a fork each. She and Jack both sat down on opposite sides of the table and began eating their delicious breakfast.

"Jack, I've been thinking something." Morgan said, swallowing a bite of Hamburger Helper.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I want to get out of here." Morgan said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I want to go back to the beach." Morgan answered.

"I do, too, but how are we gonna get past the Others?" Jack asked.

"We could leave at night when they're asleep and they wouldn't know we were gone." Morgan answered, "Want to try tomorrow night?"

"It's worth a shot." Jack said after a long pause......

A/N: Ooooo, yet another cliffy. :)


	34. Escape

Sorry for all the cliffies. I'll try not to make this chapter one of them.

Chapter 34: Escape

The next day came and went with everyone working hard to fix up the 'mini-Barracks'. Since Morgan and Juliet had finished fixing up the inside of the house, they were assigned to yard duty. They worked on fixing up the new garden. One of the other women that was with them babysitted Heidi while Morgan worked. The previous day, Jack and Morgan had worked on their escape plan in secret. As ar as they knew, no one suspected a thing.

Jack sat in the bedroom in the trailer. He tied his shoes and turned off all the lights. It was about ten o'clock that night. It was time. Time to be free once again. He walked down the hallway and into the living room. He saw Morgan laying on the couch, using her brown duffel bag as a pillow. Heidi lay on a small pallet in the floor beside the couch. Morgan was asleep and Jack hated to wake her, but he knew if they were ever going to get away, now was their only chance. He walked over to the couch and lay a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Morgan." he whispered.

Morgan opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hmm?" she moaned.

"It's time to go." Jack said, "You ready?"

"Yeah." Morgan said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Morgan picked up Heidi and wrapped her in a warm blanket to protect her from the cool night air. She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and stood up, holding Heidi in her arms. Jack quietly opened the door and they tip-toed across the porch, closing the door quietly behind them. Jack opened the wooden gate at the top of the steps and they walked down the steps quietly. They walked slowly and quietly through the small maze of tents in the front yard and made their way to the jungle. Just as they got into to jungle, they heard a loud gunshot and someone yell off in the distance.

_"Shephard and the girl! They're getting away!" _the voice called.

"Run!" Jack said.

Both of them broke into a run. They ran as fast as they could through the dense jungle, not caring when a stray thorn nicked their arm or face. All they cared about right then was getting away. They ran and ran, their hearts racing and sweat pouring down their faces. Their adrenalin was up and it gave them the extra needed strength to kept running. They ran until they stumbled into a large clearing, out of breath. Morgan looked up and her heart skipped a beat.

"Uhhh....Jack. We got a problem." Morgan said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"That." Morgan said, pointing ahead of them.

Jack looked up and was speechless. Before them was a huge, rushing river. The river was at least sixty or seventy feet wide and had brown, dirty water. The tops of some trees were poking out of the water out in the middle. There was a sand-bar about fifteen feet out into the water and there was a large tree hanging out over the water almost to the sand-bar.

"We''re trapped." Morgan said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We're running for our lives, the Others are behind us, this river's in front of us, we're wet and cold, Heidi's hungry and cold...." Morgan said, starting to get hysterical.

"Morgan, Morgan, calm down." Jack said, gripping her shoulders, "We're gonna get outta here. I promise I'm gonna get you outta here. Okay?"

Morgan sniffled and nodded. Jack gave her a reassuring look before looking around for a way to cross the river.

"Maybe if I climbed on that tree over there, maybe I could jump over to the sand-bar." Jack said, pointing to the tree that was hanging over the water.

They walked over to the tree and Jack climbed its thick trunk. He traversed over the limbs, standing up and wobbling to keep his balance. As he walked further out onto the limb, they heard a sickening crack.

"Jack, the limb's breaking!" Morgan cried.

"I know. I think I can make it." Jack said, taking another step.

That one step did it. The limb cracked and broke, sending jack falling into the rushing, cold water.

"JACK!!" Morgan screamed.

The river quickly carried Jack downstream. Jack fought to keep his head above the water, but the current was too strong and it pulled him under.

"Jack! Jack! Fight it! Fight the current!" Morgan called, running downstream.

"Morgan, help me! He--" Jack called, but was cut off by all the water that flowed into his mouth.

Morgan continued to run downstream, trying to keep up with the fast current. She suddenly lost sight of Jack when the current dragged him under again.

"Jack? Jack!" Morgan called.

Her heart raced and she whimpered in fear. She was almost paralyzed with fear, but she kept running. She kept on calling Jack's name, hoping for an answer, but she could hear nothing but the sound of the rushing water. Morgan continued to run until she rounded a bend in the river and saw a mound of cloth laying beside the water, unmoving.

"No...." Morgan breathed, running forward.

She ran over to the unmoving form and lay Heidi on the ground beside her. She turned the form over and her heart skipped a beat. Before her was the pale, limp form of her beloved Jack.

"Oh, God...." Morgan gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

Morgan took a deep breath to calm herself. She thought back to her First Aid classes she'd taken when she first came to the Island. She tilted Jack's head back and pinched his nose closed. She leaned down and covered his mouth with hers and breathed into him five times. She then leaned up and pushed forcefully on Jack's chest. When nothing happened, she pinched his nose closed and breathed into him again. Nothing. She leaned up and pushed up and down on Jack's chest again. Still, nothing happened.

"Come on, Jack. Come one, breathe! Breathe!" Morgan said, tears falling from her eyes.

She leaned down and breathed for him again.

"Oh, Jack, come on, baby. Stay with me. Hold on." Morgan cried, pushing on his chest.

Morgan cried harder when she saw Jack's lips take on a blue tinge. She continued breathing for Jack and pushing on his chest for another three minutes. By now, Morgan's vision was blurred too much by tears for her to see and Jack's face was as white as a sheet.

"Come on, baby." Morgan cried, her breathing hitching from crying so much.

She tried once more at pushing on Jack's chest. She was surprised when Jack suddenly came alive and began retching and coughing up water. When he could breathe again, he looked up and saw Morgan's worried face hovering over him.

"Morgan?" Jack asked, his voice strained.

"I'm here." Morgan said, taking Jack's hand.

Jack slowly sat up and looked around.

"How far are we downstream?" he asked.

"About a mile." Morgan answered, "I think we lost the Others; I haven't heard them in a while."

"Good." Jack said, "We need to make camp for the night."

"_We _don't need to do anything. _I'll_ make camp and _you_ lay down and get some rest." Morgan said.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"I'm positive. After an ordeal like than, you need to take it easy for the rest of the night." Morgan said.

Morgan made Heidi a pallet on the ground and Jack sat down beside her. Morgan walked off a short ways into the jungle and gathered some dry sticks and leaves. She returned in a few minutes and assembled the sticks in a neat pile to make a fire. She placed some nice-sized rocks in a circle around the sticks and reached into her bag and took out a cigarette lighter. She lit it and held it down next to the dry leaves. A small fire caught up in minutes. When the fire was a nice size, she put the cigarette lighter away and looked over to Jack. She saw him laying on the ground, sound asleep next to Heidi. She smiled and got a stick and poked at the fire, keeping it going most of the night.

A/N: Hope you like it. Yayyyy! It's not another cliffy! :)


	35. Leeches

Woo-hoo! Chapter 35! Weeeeeeee! :)

Chapter 35: Leeches

Morgan moaned and shifted, feeling a twig poking her in the back. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a bright, blue sky staring down at her. She sat up and saw Heidi still asleep on her pallet, but Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Jack?" Morgan called.

Just then, Jack came out of the jungle without his shirt on, sweaty and carrying two armloads of long bamboo logs.

"What are all those for?" she asked.

"I'm gonna build a raft to see if we can get across the river." Jack answered, dropping the bamboo on the ground.

"Could I help?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Jack said.

"I've always been pretty good at building things." Morgan said, "What can I do to help?"

"Ummm....you could go and see if you could find some really strong vines to use for rope." Jack answered.

"All right." Morgan said.

She unzipped her duffel bag and rummaged through it until she found her large pocket knife. She looked up to Jack, who was separating out the different sizes of bamboo logs. SHe noticed he had something black on the side of his shoulder.

"Jack, you got something on your shoulder." Morgan said, standing up.

Jack looked at his shoulder and jumped slightly; it was a large leech!

"Holy crap! How did that get there?" he asked, tugging at the leech.

"Don't pull on it." Morgan said, stepping over to him, "It must've gotten on there when you were in the river."

"But I should've felt it when it bit me, shouldn't I?" Jack asked.

"The water must've been cold enough that it made you kinda numb." Morgan said, "I gotta get that off before it drinks too much blood."

She walked over to her bag and took out her cigarette lighter. She walked over to Jack, who had sit down on a pile of bamboo. He had his back facing her and she was shocked to see that his entire back was covered with the blood-sucking leeches.

"Oh, boy." Morgan said, sarcastically.

She walked over to Jack and lit her cigarette lighter and held it to the first leech. The heat made the leech retract its jaws and let go of Jack. She pulled it away from his skin and threw it into the river.

[FLASHBACK]

_Morgan sat in the back seat of a DHARMA Initiative van along with several other members of the Initiative. She had a folder laying in her lap with the DHARMA Initiative logo on it. They were driving down a two-lane dirt road through the jungle. They passed a bridge that was covered by a metal roof. A little ways down the road, they passed a small creek with a sign beside it that said 'Cottonmouth Creek'. Just passed that, they pulled into a large, graveled area. There was a border around the graveled area that was made out of old railroad ties. They pulled over to the far border under a large security light and parked. One of the other passengers slid the side door of the van open and they climbed out. A few feet away was the beginning of a board walk that branched out into four different directions. First it branched to the right where it lead to a metal, triangular-shaped building with a slanted roof. It then branched to the laft where it lead to a tall, octagon-shaped building. A few feet up the boardwalk, it branched to the right again and lead to another triangular-shaped building. It then went straight forward where it went on for about thirty more feet until it ended at a large clearing with several picnic tables and a large, covered pavilion. A little ways back from that clearing was another one that had two large buildings for the residents of this station to live in. There was also a large building for recreation. There was also a nice-sized infirmary. The dirt road went a little way passed the graveled area where it ended in a small parking area that connected with the large clearing. To the left of the parking area was a large ocean inlet with crystal-blue water. Beside the inlet was a nice-sized dock and next to the dock were four large motor boats floating in the water. Within seconds, a woman stepped out of the second triangular-shaped building and walked over to them. _

_"Hello and welcome to the Cerberus station." she greeted kindly, "I take it you are the new recruits for this station. There is an unusually high concentration of wildlife around this area, and the porpous of this station is to collect and study it. Now, I understand that not many of you are specially trained in this area of study, but that is why all the women will be studying under my skill; the men will be studying under Dr. Stevens, who will be arriving this afternoon. Right now, you may go to the living quarters and settle in. Each of you have an assigned room and there will be two of you to each room. Ladies, meet me here in an hour to begin your training."_

_Everyone got their bags off the trailer that was hooked to the back of the van and followed the boardwalk to the living area. Morgan found her assigned room and set her bags down beside her bed. There was a pair of light blue scrub pants and a light blue scrub shirt laying on her pillow. There was a note laying on top of them that said 'Put these on.' Morgan changed out of her clothes and put on the scrub pants and scrub shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail with her black scrunchy. She walked out of her room and onto the balcony. Her room was on the second floor and she had a pretty good view of the living area. People bustled here and there, looking for their rooms and talking to the other 'students'. An hour came and went and Morgan followed the rest of the women to the graveled area where they had arrived. The woman that had greeted them was standing there, waiting for them. _

_"Good afternoon, ladies. Now, to begin your training, we are going to go on a dive in the inlet right over there." the woman said._

_This brought up a wave of excited giggles and whispers to each other. They walked across the graveled area and down the dirt road a little ways to the dock. The inlet was very beautiful. It had crystal-blue water and tropical flowers dotted its shores. _

_"Attention, ladies." the woman said, "Each of you will go one by one into the cabin of this boat and change into one of the swim suites in there. When you come out, you will be fitted with scuba gear and we will begin our dive."_

_Each of the woman went one by one into the motor boat floating beside the dock and changed into a swim suite. Morgan stepped out of the boat's cabin wearing a black, one-piece swim suite with purple straps. There was a man standing outside the cabin, acting as an assistant. When each woman would come out of the cabin, he would strap two scuba tanks to her back and fit her with a swim-mask. Each swim-mask was equipped with a built-in digital camera for each woman to document her experience under the water. Morgan walked over to the edge of the dock and jumped in the water along with the rest of the women. She opened her eyes and she could see clearly through her swim-mask. The water was crystal-clear and she could see all the rest of the women swimming around. She swam forward and almost immediately she saw a spinney sea cucumber resting on the bottom of the inlet. She took a picture of it using the camera hat was built into her swim-mask. They spent most of the rest of the day swimming around and taking pictures of the different animals in the water. _

[END FLASHBACK]

Morgan pulled the last leech off Jack's back and threw it into the river.

"Thanks." Jack said.

"You're welcome." Morgan said, putting away her lighter.

Just then, Heidi woke up and began to cry.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry." Morgan said, walking over to her.

She sat down beside her and picked her up.

"Yeah, I know, baby. Mommy's here." Morgan said.

She cradled Heidi in her arms and breast-fed her. While Heidi ate, Jack set to work on building a small raft to float across the river.

A/N: There are going to be several more flashbacks of Morgan at the Cerberus station. Thanks, Padme4000 for giving the idea for the name!


	36. Conquering Your Fears

Chapter 36: Conquering Your Fears

It took most of the day, but Jack and Morgan managed to build a small raft that could support their weight. It was constructed kind of like a mini-version of the big raft the Michael and Jin had made. It was nearing dusk and Jack and Morgan pulled the raft down to the edge of the water. Morgan had Heidi cradled in front of her in a bjon, like the one Charlie had made for Claire. She found that this came in quite handy when she needed both hands free and she needed to keep an eye on Heidi.

"Well, it floats." Morgan said, smiling.

"Yeah, and the river seems to have slowed down, and that's in our favor." Jack said, "You ready to test this puppy out?"

"Hang on." Morgan said, running back up to their campsite.

She poured some water over the smoldering remains of their fire and grabbed her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. She went back down to the raft and climbed on. Jack also climbed on and grabbed one of the paddles that he had made and used it to push off from the shore. They slowly floated downriver, Jack pushing them steadily over to the other side. It was a little difficult to get to the other side with the current pushing them forward, but they managed to get across after about fourty-five minutes. They pulled over to the opposite shore and hopped off the raft.

"We made it!" Morgan said, smiling.

Jack tied the raft to a tree so it wouldn't float away. He didn't know why; they wouldn't be using it again.

"Let's go." Jack said.

They traversed off into the jungle, Jack leading the way.

[FLASHBACK]

_Morgan sat on a rolling stool in the octagon-shaped laboratory of the Cerberus. Her laptop was unfolded in front of her and she had the memory card from her swim-mask inserted in the side, downloading the pictures she'd taken in the week that she'd been there. It was standard procedure to give each student a laptop upon their arrival so they could record their observations, downlaod their pictures, or just to play a game to pass the time. Morgan's laptop was working a little slow today, so she took out a piece of light-green paper and began doodling to pass the time. At first, she was concentrated and drew a scale of numbers and letters of the alphabet, but soon, her mind began to drift and she just doodled randomly about the page. She drew wavy lines, squares, circle patterns, random numbers, and a little cartoon at the corner of the page. Just then, there was a knock at the door. _

_"Come in." Morgan said._

_The door opened and Mrs. Hopkins(the woman whom they'd met when they arrived) stepped in. _

_"So sorry to bother you, but are you busy?" Mrs. Hopkins asked. _

_"Not really." Morgan said._

_"Come with me. One of our student may have just discovered a new species." she said excitedly. _

_Morgan put her pen down and followed Mrs. Hopkins out the door and down the short walkway to the graveled parking area. There were several other students gathered around a small table, chattering to each other and a few of them had a camera and were taking pictures. _

_"Let us through." Mrs. Hopkins said, making her way through the small crowd. _

_Morgan followed Mrs. Hopkins and she was amazed by what she saw. Setting on the table was a glass box with a strange animal inside. The animal looked like a cross-breed between a grey snake and a lizard. It had the long, slender body of a snake, but it had short front legs like a lizard. It had no back legs. _

_"What do you make of it?" Mrs. Hopkins asked._

_"Well, it's definitely reptilian." Morgan said, observing it closely, "Who found this?"_

_"I did." she heard a slightly British-accented voice say. _

_She looked up and saw a woman standing near the table. She had brown, thick hair down a little passed her shoulders, hazel eyes, fair skin, and a slender frame._

_"What's your name?" Morgan asked._

_"Georgia." the woman said._

_"Where did you find this little guy?" Morgan asked._

_"He was over close by the inlet." Georgia said, pointing across the ocean inlet._

_"Will you go get some of the vegetation from around where you found him and bring it over here?" Morgan asked._

_"I'm on it." Georgia said, sprinting off. _

_"This little guy is amazing." Morgan said, looking back down to the little creature in the glass box._

_"We need to get him inside and catalogued." Mrs. Hopkins said. _

_Morgan carefully picked up the glass box and carried it into the octagon-shaped laboratory. _

[END FLASHBACK]

Morgan and Jack continued to walk through the steamy jungle, sweating from the heat. The canopy of leaves above them provided a little relief from the hot sun, but it was still hot. Suddenly, Jack stopped and stood still.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"Do you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Hear what?" Morgan asked.

"Listen." Jack said.

Morgan listened closely and she thought she heard the sound of water rushing somewhere in front of them.

"Sounds like another river." she said.

"Let's go see." Jack said.

They walked on for about a quarter of a mile until they were stopped dead in their tracks. Before them was a huge gorge with a deep river running through it. The gorge was at least a hundred feet wide and four hundred feet deep!

"How the hell are we gonna get across THIS?!" Morgan exclaimed.

Jack looked up and down the gorge. No sign of a bridge. But he did see some vines hanging from a tree a few feet away.

"We can swing across." Jack said.

"What?" Morgan asked as Jack walked over to the vines.

"These vines could hold at last two hundred pounds or more." he said, pulling on one of them.

"Are you crazy?!" Morgan asked.

"Would you rather swing across or wait here for either the Monster to get you or the Others to find you? Take your pick." Jack said.

Morgan gave him a 'your-an-idiot' look.

"It's now or never." Jack said.

He grabbed ahold of one of the vines and steadied himself. Just as he was about to swing, Morgan stopped him.

"Wait." she said, walking over to him.

She gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"For luck." she said.

Jack gave her a reassuring smile. Morgan stepped back to give Jack some room. Jack took a deep breath and counted to five before he swung. He held onto the vine tightly and jumped off he side of the cliff, flying through the air with grace and audacity. He landed with a thud on the other side. He looked over to Morgan, who stood wide-eyed on the other side.

"Jack, I don't know if I can do this." she said.

"Yes, you can. I know you can do it." Jack encouraged.

Morgan made sure the bjon was tied as securely as it could be around her shoulders and made sure Heidi was all the way inside it before she stepped up to the vine. She gripped the vine firmly with both hands and took a deep breath. She jumped over the side of the cliff and screamed with fear as she swung through the air with great speed. She looked down and saw the deep, deep gorge flying by and she felt dizzy. _Oh, God this is it. I'm gonna die! _She thought. She closed her eyes and tried to make it all go away. She suddenly felt a strong pair of gentle arms wrap themselves around her and she stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jack standing in front of her, holding her in his arms.

"You made it." he said, smiling.

"I-I did?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. You were amazing." he said.

Morgan smiled and looked back over the gorge. She really had made it....and she was alive!

"Let's go find a place to set up camp for the night." Jack said.

Morgan nodded and they walked into the jungle to find a place to rest.

A/N: Well, did you like it? I worked hard on it.


	37. Running through the Rain

Sorry it took so long to update. I have had a MAJOR writer's block lately. CURSE YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!! Writer's block is like a never-ending disease!!! :(:(:(

Chapter 37: Running through the Rain

Morgan and Jack woke up early the next morning and had a small breakfast of mango and papaya and set off through the jungle. Today was slightly cooler than yesterday, but it was still hot enough that they were sweating within an hour. The dense jungle was beautiful and green and tropical flowers bloomed here and there. The twitter of a bird or the rustle of a bush could be heard every now and then. The sunlight shone down and diffused through the trees and cast a yellow glow through the air in some places.

As Morgan walked, she felt totally exhausted all of a sudden. Her legs felt like lead and her back ached. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. Jack looked back and saw that she was lagging behind.

"You okay back there, Morgan?" he called.

"I'm-I'm fine." Morgan said.

Jack stopped for a second and let Morgan catch up. He got a concerned look on his face when he saw that Morgan looked slightly pale and she was stumbling more that the normal person should.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." Morgan said.

"You want me to take Heidi for a while?" Jack asked.

"I guess." Morgan said, taking the bjon from her shoulders and looping it over Jack's shoulders.

"Thanks." Morgan said.

"You're welcome." Jack said.

Morgan walked forward, her shoulders drooping and her legs feeling heavy. She didn't know how far she'd walked when everything just went black. Jack saw Morgan collapse to the ground several feet ahead of him and he rushed forward and knelt down beside her.

"Morgan? Morgan, can you hear me?" Jack asked as he turned Morgan over onto her back.

Moran was slightly pale and limp as a rag doll. Jack pressed his fingers to the pulse-point on the side of her neck and felt that her pulse was slightly faster than usual, but it was in a safe range. He carefully checked her over for any injuries she may not have told him about and found nothing. Jack took off his backpack and took a blanket out of it and layed it on the ground next to Morgan. He then very gently lifted Morgan up onto the blanket. Her head rolled to the side and she remained limp. Jack took a bottle of water and a clean rag out of his backpack and poured some water over the rag and gently wiped it over Morgan's pale face.

"Morgan, you should have told me if something was wrong." Jack whispered to her as he wiped the rag across her face.

Jack sat by her side, cradling Heidi gently in his arms. Worry coursed through Jack as he watched Morgan's still form. The only movement she made was the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He sat there watching her for what seemed like forever, but it was no more than fifteen minutes. Morgan moaned and slightly shifted her head, slowly peeping her eyes open.

"Hey, hey. How do you feel?" Jack asked gently, stroking her brown hair.

"Like a truck has been parked on top of me." Morgan answered, "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen or twenty minutes." Jack answered.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"You just dropped. Your most likely suffering from a mild case of exhaustion. You've been very active for several days without much sleep and your body just decided to sleep for you." Jack explained, "Why didn't you tell me that something was wrong?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Morgan answered, slowly sitting up, feeling a little stronger, "I think I'm all right now."

"You're absolutely sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Morgan said.

[FLASHBACK]

_The group stepped into the Flame station, sunlight streaming in through the large windows. It was a beautiful, cool day. Among the group was Ben, Morgan, and Tom. They had trekked through the jungle to the Flame station because Morgan had been assigned there to assist Mikhail in organizing the place. Lately, all his paperwork, research, and organization had gotten out of hand and Morgan was to help him get things in order. _

_"Mikhail!" Ben called when they did not see him anywhere._

_Mikhail stepped out of the kitchen, wiping a glass clean._

_"Oh, I am sorry; I forgot you were coming." Mikhail said, setting the glass on a table beside the doorway into the kitchen and laying his towel over one shoulder. _

_Mikhail walked over to them and shook hands with Ben. _

_"Mikhail, this is Morgan. She is the one I told you would come to help you sort things out." Ben explained. _

_"Nice to meet you." Mikhail said, "Been a long time since I was in the company of a beautiful woman." _

_Mikhail took Morgan's hand and placed a kiss there. Morgan smiled sheepishly and slightly blushed. _

_"Will there be anything else you will be needing?" Ben asked. _

_"I don't think so." Morgan said._

_"Well, we'll leave you two to get acquainted." Ben said._

_The group turned and left, shutting the door behind them. _

_"So, how long have you been here?" Mikhail asked once they were gone. _

_"About seven years." Morgan answered. _

_"Were you assigned here or did you just want a change of scenery?" Mikhail asked, picking up Morgan's bag, which was setting on the floor beside her. _

_"Sort of both." Morgan answered, "It was getting kinda boring at the Staff, so Ben assigned me here." _

_They walked across the living space over to the set of steps that lead up to the sleeping area, which was raised up about six feet and was supported by wooden beams. In the sleeping area, there were two bed that were raised up about three inches off the ground. There was no wall separating the sleeping area with the living area; it was all open. Pictures, postcards, drawings, documents, and a few posters decorated the walls of the sleeping area. Mikhail set Morgan's bag down on the second bed._

_"I would ask if you wanted a glass of wine, but I see you're pregnant." Mikhail said, motioning to Morgan's six-month pregnant belly. _

_"I'll accept some tea if you have any." Morgan said._

_"Sure, sure." Mikhail said, rushing off to the kitchen. _

_Just then, Morgan felt something brush against her leg. She looked down and saw a grey-and-white, fluffy cat rubbing back and forth against her leg. _

_"Hey, kitty." Morgan said, bending over and picking up the cat. _

_The cat meowed as Morgan picked her up. The cat started purring as Morgan scratched her behind the ears._

_"Nadia seems to like you." Mikhail said as he stepped out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of ice-cold tea. _

_Mikhail walked over to Morgan and handed her one of the glasses. _

_"Thank you." Morgan said, taking the glass._

_"You're welcome." Mikhail said, sipping at his tea. _

[END FLASHBACK]

Jack gently helped Morgan stand up, supporting her with one arm around her back. Morgan swayed on the spot, but the dizziness slowly passed and she could stand on her own.

"You sure you can go on?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I just want to get back to the beach camp." Morgan said.

Suddenly, there was a huge clap of thunder that made both of them jump with surprise. Heidi immediately started crying from the sudden bang of the thunder. Morgan gently took Heidi out of the bjon and held her in her arms, gently rocking her back and forth, trying to sooth her.

"Looks like it's gonna rain soon." Jack said, looking up and seing dark clouds starting to form in the sky.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, baby. It was just the thunder." Morgan said, trying to sooth Heidi's cries, "Do you think we should make a shelter or something?"

"I don't think so; not right now. We'll continue on and if the rain gets too heavy, then we'll make one." Jack said.

Morgan nodded and they continued on, going slower this time so Morgan wouldn't tire as easily. Jack draped the bjon back over Morgan's shoulders and she gently placed Heidi back in it, giving her arms a rest. As they walked, it started raining; just a light shower at first, but it gradually picked up and began puring within an hour. They walked through the rain, the ground squishing underneath their feet. A loud pitter-patter could be heard as the heavy raindrops hit the large leaves on the bushes and trees. Every now and then, a loud clap of thunder could be heard and the sky was dark from the rainclouds. Morgan pulled the bjon further around Heidi to shield her little face from the torrent of rain.

"Jack, I think we should try to make a shelter." Morgan called through the rain.

Jack was about to reply when they heard a loud crash that sounded like metal banging on metal and a series of mechanical whirls and a loud, echoing howl. They would recognize that sound anywhere: The Monster!

"Run, Morgan!" Jack called, taking off.

Morgan broke into a run, holding Heidi secure in her arms so she wouldn't bounce around. The crashing and howling increased and got louder and closer. Morgan's heart pounded against the inside of her ribs and she panted for breath as she ran. She lost sight of Jack through the dense jungle and the torrent of rain that continuously fell. Tears fell down her cheeks as she heard the howling and crashing get closer and closer. She could almost feel the hot breath of the Monster on the back of her neck, but she kept running. She ran until she came to a large patch of bamboo. She dove into the bamboo, trying to hide from the ever approaching Monster.

"Jack! Where are you?!" Morgan called; no answer.

Suddenly, there was a loud, long howl of the Monster and everything went silent. Morgan sniffled as more tears slid down her cheeks. She hardly dared to breathe for fear that the Monster would hear her and come at her.

"J-Jack...." Morgan whimpered, leaning against a large stalk of bamboo.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from behind a tree and approached her. As the figure came into focus, Morgan felt a sense of dread fall over her and she fell backwards, landing on her backside. She scurried backwards, backed up against a wall of bamboo as Ethan approached her. Ethan was drenched in rain and he had an enraged look on his face.

"You should not have escaped." he said, "You will never leave this place. You belong to me!!"

"JACK!!!" Morgan screamed, her breath hitching from fear and tears, "JACK!"

Ethan ran off into the jungle, disappearing from sight. Jack came running with a terrified look on his face. He was soaking wet and panting for breath.

"Morgan, are you all right?! What happened?" he gasped, rushing over to her and kneeling down.

"It was h-him! It was him!" Morgan cried.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Ethan! I saw him again! He was there!" Morgan cried, pointing to the spot where Ethan had been standing just second before.

"It's all right. He's gone now. He won't hurt you." Jack gently soothed, taking Morgan into his arms.

Morgan leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and cried. Would this ever end? Would Ethan ever go away? Jack wrapped his strong arms around her and gently soothed her, rubbing her back as her breaths hitched from tears. He was bound and determined to get Morgan out of here if it was the last thing he did. He wanted her to have a home and to know something besides pain. He desperately wanted to let Morgan know how much he loved her, but she would never know because it was impossible to put towards how he felt for her....

A/N: Well, there it is.....finally! LOL! Hope you like it. If you have any ideas, please let me know! Well, I have to go now; it's 4:00 in the morning and I am just about dead on my feet! LOL!


	38. Bullet Wound

Hello, all me peoples! So terribly sorry to have not updated in so long. I have been having a MAJOR writer's block for several of my stories and it is soooooo frustrating! Well, here is the new chapter! Hope you like it!

Chapter 38: Bullet Wound

Morgan and Jack had sat there in the rain, gently cuddled in each other's arms, providing a shield for Heidi against the chilly rain. Things had calmed down considerably since Morgan's encounter with Ethan. The rain had lightened up to a light drizzle and the light pitter-patter of the big raindrops hitting the green leaves and foliage all around them could be heard. every now and then, a small jungle animal would scurry past them in search of shelter or the cry of a tropical bird would be heard over the rain, echoing all through the jungle. Morgan's tears had ceased and she leaned on Jack as they sat there in the mud under the small canopy of bamboo. The ground was wet and cold beneath them and they slightly shivered. Morgan drew the blanket tighter around Heidi to keep her little body warm.

"Morgan." Jack whispered, gently shaking her.

Morgan looked up, her hair soaked and dripping with water running down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"You think you can stand?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Morgan nodded.

"I think we need to get going before they start to catch up to us." Jack said.

Morgan nodded and wiped the water from her eyes. Jack helped her to her feet and they continued slowly onward. Jack had one arm around Morgan's shoulders to reassure her that she was safe. As they walked, the ground squished underneath their feet. They went slow because Jack knew that the experience Morgan had just gone through had surely drained a good bit of her energy from her body.

"Jack, how far do you think it is to the beach?" Morgan asked as they walked through the thin curtain of rain.

"I don't know. It can't be too much further, I don't think." Jack answered.

"I can't wait to get back to the camp and see everyone again." Morgan said, her mind wondering to remember all her friends at the beach-camp.

They walked on for a good half-hour or so until they heard the faint sound of waves crashing in the distance. Morgan's face brightened when she heard the waves.

"We're nearly there." Jack said, rejoicing in his mind.

They sped up their pace and soon felt the ground change underneath their feet from mud to warm sand. The rain had stopped and the bright yellow sun shone with a fiery radiance up in the distant heavens. The frothy waves crashed gently against the shore and they could see their 'beloved' Island in the distance. Their joy dimmed slightly when Morgan brought up the subject they had been waiting to bring up until the last minute.

"How are we going to get back over there?" Morgan asked.

"Well, they got us over here, didn't they? They must have a boat somewhere around here." Jack said, "Let's follow the beach until we find it."

Jack and Morgan continued their trek down the beach, finding it a little more difficult to walk in the sand. The sun's heat shone down on them and dried the rain from their bodies rather quickly. They walked for at least five or ten minutes until they rounded a bend in the beach and saw a wooden dock jutting out from the beach about thirty feet before ending at the edge of a nice-sized motor boat with a cabin below-deck and a small canopy over the control area.

"We made it!" Morgan rejoiced.

Once again they quickened their pace, trudging through the sand as fast as they could. They were almost home-free; almost to the dock when they suddenly heard a loud gunshot echo through the air. Flocks of startled birds flew from the nearby trees and Morgan and Jack jumped from surprise. They looked to the jungle and saw a group of at least ten Others running towards them with guns.

"Run, Morgan!" Jack yelled.

Morgan clutched her precious baby to her chest and broke into a run. Jack ran behind her to shield her from the bullets that whizzed past them. They could hear the Others shouting and gunfire echoing all around them with deafening bangs. Morgan reached the dock and ran onto it, speeding up now that she was out of the sand. She could hear Jack's heavy footfalls behind her. She was almost to the boat, so close she could almost reach out and touch it, when she heard Jack cry out in pain. Her heard skipped a beat and she froze for a split second, dreading what she would see when she turned around. She whipped around and saw Jack kneeling on the dock, clutching the side of his right shoulder, groaning in pain and blood seeping through the spaces in his fingers.

"Jack!" Morgan cried, rushing over to him.

She leaned over and tried to help him up, but her pushed her away.

"Go! You gotta get outta here!" Jack said, a certain fear and urgency in his voice that Morgan wasn't used to and it scared her.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Morgan said, wrapping and arm around Jack's shoulders and heaving him to his feet.

They hobbled over to the boat and climbed in. Jack felt a searing pain rip through his arm as he climbed into the boat. He collapsed to the floor of the boat, gasping in pain and clutching his arm. Morgan rushed over to the controls and swiftly started up the boat, its engine roaring to life. They sped away from the dock just in the nick of time as the Others reached the edge of the dock. They were quickly out of range of the gunfire and they could hear the faint curses of the Others in the distance. Once Morgan was sure they were safe, she turned off the engine of the boat and just let them drift. She turned to Jack, who was sitting on the floor leaned against a large, wooden crate. He was grimacing in pain and clutching his arm. Morgan walked over to him and knelt down beside him. She took her duffel bag from her shoulder and set it on the floor beside her. She also gently removed the bjon that graced her tired shoulders and very carefully set Heidi beside her.

"Let me take a look at that." she said, scooting over to Jack.

Jack slowly moved his hand away to reveal a horrific bullet wound that gushed crimson blood.

"Look in my backpack." Jack said, pointing over to where he had set his backpack a few feet away, "G-get some bandages and alcohol, and the needle and thread."

Morgan did as she was told and rifled through Jack's backpack until she found all the items Jack had said. She also got some clean rags and a bottle of water. She turned her attention back to Jack. Jack was about to say something when Morgan interrupted.

"You don't have to tell me how to do this; I took a first aid course when I first came here." she said.

"You read my mind or something?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Morgan smiled slightly and uncapped the water bottle and poured some of its contents over one of the rags, soaking it. She gently rubbed the wet rag over Jack's wound, wiping away some of the blood. Once the blood was cleared away, Morgan noticed something.

I think the bullet is still in your arm; there isn't an exit wound." Morgan said.

"You're gonna have to remove it. Look in the side pocket of my bag and get the tweezers." Jack said.

Morgan got the tweezers out of Jack's bag. She was about to reach into the wound when she just froze.

"I don't think I can do this." she said, dreading the thought of causing Jack more pain.

"Yes, you can. I know you can." Jack said, giving her a reassuring look.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Morgan said.

"You can do this. Just take a deep breath and do it." Jack said.

Morgan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes once again and proceeded to insert the tweezers in Jack's wound. She had gone about two inches when she felt the end of the bullet. She opened the tweezers and gripped the end of the bullet. Jack groaned and his face scrunched up in pain as Morgan proceeded to removed the bullet. Morgan felt the backs of her eyes burn as she saw Jack groaning in pain. She pulled the bullet free and tossed it overboard. Jack gasped in pain as more blood started to ooze from his wound. Morgan worked quickly and covered the wound with a clean cloth, applying pressure. Within minutes, the bleeding stopped and Morgan carefully removed the rag.

"Y-you need to r-rub some of the alchohol oon your hands." Jack said.

Morgan nodded and picked up the small, red-capped bottle of plane alcohol and uncapped it, pouring a little of its contents over her hands. She rubbed her hands together, killing any germs that might have existed.

"This is gonna sting." Morgan said, tilting the bottle over Jack's wound.

Jack tensed up and groaned loudly as the alcohol poured into his wound, causing an intense stinging pain as if he'd just been stung by a thousand bees at once. Morgan set the bottle aside and dabbed a rag at the wound, drying the excess alcohol.

"Any color preffrnce?" Morgan asked, picking up the small sewing kit.

Jack laughed, a memory of him and Kate the first day they had crashed on the Island and she was attempting to stitch up his wound coming to his mind.

"No, just the standard black." Jack said.

Morgan took out the black thread and a needle, threading the needle with some difficulty. She placed the head of the needle at the edge of jack's wound and reluctantly inserted it under the skin. Jack whinced in pain and tensed up.

"I'm sorry." Morgan said, feeling guilty at causing Jack more pain.

"No, your--you're doing good. You know, most people wouldn't be able to do this." Jack said.

"I don't see how you did this every day back in the real world." Morgan said, finishing the first stitch.

"One day, I was in the ER....." Jack said after a long pause, "......and they brought in this eight-year-old boy......he'd been in this terrible car accident and his spine was broken and the bones were pinching down on the nerves......we had to take him into the OR fast......the surgery was rough; we nearly lost him twice, but he held on....I was getting ready to close him up and I accidentally nicked and artery......blood gushed everywhere, even on the wall behind me......everything in the room seemed to stop and the fear gripped me so hard.....I thought I couldn't breathe......after six hours of surgery, I had messed up just as we were getting through.....and I started counting to five. One......two......three.....four......five. I just let the fear in for those five seconds......after that, we stitched him up and he was all right. We went home two weeks later with his mom."

"You're really brave; I wouldn't have been able to do that." Morgan said.

"I think you're capable of more than you think." Jack said.

"You think so?" Morgan asked.

"I know so." Jack said.

Morgan smiled as she finished stitching up Jack's wound. She bit the thread to cut it and wrapped a thick layer of clean bandages around Jack's arm.

"So, what's the diagnosis, Dr. Morgan?" Jack asked.

"You'll live." Morgan said.

Jack chuckled as Morgan put the medical supplies away. Jack smiled as he watched Morgan; she looked so beautiful. Her fair skin seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight, her hair cascaded down her shoulders in long, wet strings; and her gorgeous, womanly figure drove him crazy. He reached out and gently ran the back of his hand up her upper-arm. Morgan shivered as Jack touched her. Jack moved his hand up to gently caress her cheek. he pulled her closer to him and before they knew it, their lips touched. Just a whisper at first, but it grew stronger. Morgan kissed back hungrily, sighing as Jack ran his tongue over her lips. Morgan opened her mouth slightly and allowed Jack to slip his tongue in. Morgan's head spun as Jack gently explored the warm depths of her mouth with his tongue. Jack had an alluring, masculine smell about him that just drove Morgan crazy. Suddenly, they heard a loud thud and they were jarred forward by a sudden jerk of the boat. Morgan found herself leaning firmly against Jack's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"What was that?!" Jack asked.

Morgan stood up and saw that they had reached the shore of the other Island and the boat was stuck against the sandy shore.

"We're here!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Finally." Jack said, standing up.

Morgan bent down and picked up Heidi and slung the bjon over her shoulders. She stooped down again and picked up her duffel bag, swinging it over her other shoulder. She and Jack climbed over the edge of the boat and landed with a soft thud on their feet on the warm sand.

"Ready to go 'home'?" Jack asked.

"Am I ever." Morgan said.

With that, they walked down the beach hand-in-hand, excited to finally be back on their own Island.


	39. Fishing

Finally, I'm starting to break through my writer's block! HALLELUJAH!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update; my computer has been working slow as hell because I have so many pictures and videos saved on it. LOL! I just now got some of them off of here and put them on a CD, but I looked and it's gonna take a little over 44 more CD's to get everything off there! LOL! (i have alot of videos saved).

Chapter 39: Fishing

After walking for what seemed like forever to Morgan's tired legs, Jack and Morgan finally decided to stop and make camp for the night as it neared dusk. They found a nice spot on the beach where a cluster of palm trees formed a small canopy where the jungle met the beach and Morgan dropped her duffel bag onto the sand, her shoulders tired and aching. Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead and surveyed their surroundings.

"We need to get a fire going." he said, noticing the sun was barely beginning to move towards the horizon out in the distance.

"Can I feed Heidi first?" Morgan asked, sitting down on the sand, "She's been fussy all day."

"Sure, you just sit there and rest; don't worry about doing anything; you need to conserve your strength for tomorrow." Jack said, taking his backpack off and walking into the jungle in search of firewood.

Morgan nodded and proceeded to breast-feed her fussy baby. Heidi calmed down once she began eating and she looked up at Morgan with those big, beautiful blue eyes of hers. Morgan smiled and gently stroked the fine, brown hair atop Heidi's tiny head.

"Yeah, you eat up so you can grow up to be big and strong like Jack." Morgan said in a baby-ish voice.

Just then, Jack stepped out of the jungle with two arm-loads of dry firewood. He had taken his shirt off and there was a shiny layer of sweat covering his manly torso. Morgan smiled as she watched him, his muscles rippling just beneath his smooth, tanned skin.

"You're hot when you're looking for firewood." Morgan said.

Jack smiled and chuckled, taking a thick stick and breaking it in half by bending it under his bent knee. As Morgan watched him, she was reminded how wonderful the strength of a man can be. You see, some men use their strength for good; they care for and love their woman and provide for her and make a shelter for his family when the storms come. Other men use their strength for other purposes: to harm and defile.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Morgan slowly drifted into consciousness and was immediately hit by a searing pain in her left shoulder. She groaned and opened her eyes, surveying her surroundings. She was in one of the many small hospital rooms in the Staff. The walls were painted a bright yellow color with white molding. The floor was covered by a layer of short, tough carpet that was a pale blue color. The bed she was laying on was soft and comfortable and the white sheets were fresh and cool. She suddenly felt a petite hand slip into hers and give it a gentle squeeze. She looked to her right and saw Juliet leaning over her. _

_"How do you feel?" she asked, a look of sympathy in her eyes. _

_"My shoulder is killing me." Morgan answered, "What happened?"_

_"Ethan happened." Juliet said, "He dislocated your shoulder and knocked you unconscious." _

_"Oh, now I remember." Morgan said, rubbing her eyes with her right hand._

_"Morgan, you've got to get out of there." Juliet said. _

_"Believe me, I want to, but he won't let me." Morgan said. _

_"If you want to keep this baby safe, you have to get away from him. He's going to end up killing you." Juliet said, placing a hand to Morgan's seven-month pregnant belly._

_"I don't have anywhere else to go." Morgan said. _

_"You can come live with me if you'd like." Juliet suggested. _

_"Oh, I don't wanna be too much trouble." Morgan objected. _

_"It's no trouble at all." Juliet said, "I hate to see you keep getting hurt like this."_

_"Well....if you're sure it's not too much trouble....." Morgan said._

_"Of course it's not any trouble." Juliet said, "I'll go talk to Ben and make the arrangements." _

_With that, Juliet stepped out of the room and walked hastily down the hallway._

_(END FLASHBACK) _

Jack gathered several rocks and arranged them in a circle close to where Morgan sat and arranged some of the broken pieces of firewood inside the circle, making a pyramid shape.

"Can I see your lighter a second?" Jack asked.

Morgan reached into her duffel bag and rummaged around until she found her lighter and tossed it over to Jack. After several attempts, he finally managed to get the lighter to stay on and he held it to the dry wood. The fire caught up in a matter of seconds and he blew on it lightly to help it along.

"There." Jack said, leaning up on his knees and inspecting his handi-work.

"What's for supper tonight?" Morgan asked.

"How does.....'grilled' fish sound?" Jack asked.

"_You're _going to catch a fish?" Morgan asked skeptically.

"You don't think I could catch one?" Jack asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Have you ever fished before?" Morgan asked.

"My dad and me used to go fishing in the lake behind our house all the time." Jack answered.

"Somehow, I think this is a tad different." Morgan said jokingly.

"We'll see." Jack said.

After quickly constructing a makeshift spear out of a slender piece of carved bamboo, Jack walked out into the frothy ocean about knee-deep and waited.....and waited.....and waited. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a nice-sized fish came into his sight.

"Now, watch the master at work." Jack said, raising his spear.

He cornered the fish and brought his spear down with great force and 'acurracy'. He barely speared the fish, getting it in it's lower stomach, but it tried to swim away. He dove face-first into the water, grabbing ahold of the fish. He came up to the surface, the fish wriggling wildly out of his grasp. He struggled wildly to keep a firm grip on the stubborn fish, but he only succeeded in making the fish mad and it slapped him in the face with its tail-fin before jumping back into the water to swim away. Jack looked back up to the shore and saw Morgan laughing so hard, she though she would bust a gut. Tear of mirth slid down her cheeks and she barely had time to breathe as she laughed so hard.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Jack asked, clearly not amused.

"Y-you!" Morgan cried, "The f-fish slapped you in the f-face!"

"And I suppose you could do better?" Jack asked, walking up onto the shore.

"Of course I can." Morgan said, calming her laughter.

"Oh? Well, I think I would like to see that." Jack said, holding out his spear.

"I won't be needing that." Morgan said, standing up.

She gently handed Heidi to Jack and reached into her duffel bag and took out her 9mm.

"What are you doing with that?" Jack asked.

"You'll see." Morgan said, walking over to the edge of the water and climbing up onto a large, black rock.

"Your camera takes movies, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, why?" Morgan said.

"I've gotta get this on video." Jack said, walking over to Morgan's duffel bag.

He reached into the side pocket and took out Morgan's digital camera and turned it on. He set it for 'movie-mode' and began filming, holding Heidi securely in one arm. Morgan sat with her back straight and her eyes peeled for any movement in the water.

"Cover Heidi's ears." Morgan said when she saw a large fish appear.

Jack quickly placed his hands over Heidi's ears and Morgan cocked her gun. She took dead aim and fired a shot into the water. The fish jumped high out of the water as the bullet hit it. Morgan reached out and caught the fish before it had a chance to fallback into the water.

"Dinner is served." she said, proudly holding up her fish.

"Show off." Jack said, smiling.

Morgan chuckled and climbed off the rock. She walked over to the fire and dropped the fish onto the sand before walking over to one of the palm trees. She gripped a loose piece of bark and peeled a large chunk of it off the tree to use for a cutting board. She turned back to the fire and saw Jack sitting beside it with his legs crossed in front of him and he held Heidi in his arms. He had stopped filming and was watching the movie to see how it turned out. Heidi held the hand strap attached to the side of the camera and played with it as Jack watched the video. Morgan sat down beside the fire and placed the fish on the piece of bark and took out her pocket knife and proceeded to clean the fish, removing the scales, the fins, the head, and the guts. Once the fish was clean, she cut the meat into slices and placed them on a thin rock, which she held over the fire for the fish to cook.

"How'd it turn out?" Morgan asked, motioning to the camera Jack held in his hand.

"Good." Jack said, "I still can't believe you shot a fish when I wasn't even able to spear one."

Morgan chuckled an poked at the fish with a stick as it began to sizzle. After about fifteen or twenty minutes, the fish was done and it had a faint golden-brown color to it. Morgan removed the rock from the fire and set it on the sand beside it.

"Dinner is officially served." Morgan said.

Jack scooted over beside her and picked up a piece of fish. He took a bite, wincing slightly from the heat of it.

"I think it's hot." Morgan teased as she watched Jack struggle with the piece of hot fish.

"Very funny." Jack said, swallowing his bite, "It's good."

"Thanks." Morgan said.

"I'll bet that when we get rescued, you'll cook all kinds of delicious things in our apartment." Jack said.

"_Our_ apartment?" Morgan asked.

"Sure. You want us to lie together, don't you?" Jack answered.

"Yeah, I just.....I never really thought about it." Morgan said, "It's been so long since I've had a real home."

"Well, you and Heidi and I can have a home together." Jack said, "We can be a family."

"A family......that would be nice." Morgan said, smiling and looking at the setting sun.

Jack scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her petite shoulders. Morgan leaned her head on Jack's shoulder an closed her eyes softly.

A/N: Well, there it is. Really hope you like it!


	40. Bananas for Breakfast

Wow, chapter 40! I can't believe the story has gotten this long! When I first 'published' this story, I never thought it would end up being this long!!! WOW! And I keep getting good reviews and great ideas for it! Weeee!!!

Chapter 40: Bananas for Breakfast

Morgan moaned and shifted uncomfortably in the sand. Although she was laying on a blanket, the sand beneath her was still uncomfortable. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them from the bright sunlight shining overhead. She blindly sat up and rubbed her eyes, re-opening them slowly to let them adjust to the light. She saw the morning sun shining brightly overhead and it glistened brightly on the ever-moving ocean before her. She looked to her left and saw Jack laying on his own blanket on his side. Heidi lay on her stomach at Jack's chest, sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the sight; they looked so cute laying there together asleep. She stood up and stretched her tight muscles, moaning as she did. She leaned backwards, keeping her legs planted on the ground. She leaned back as far as she could, content when she felt her back crack. She sighed loudly and straightened her back. She turned around and looked around, trying to get an idea for breakfast. She could go shoot another fish, but she didn't want to wake up Jack and Heidi. She sighed and scrathed her head, looking around. Her eyes wandered up the thick trunk of one of the trees and she saw that it was a banana tree. There was a large cluster of ripe, yellow bananas perched atop the tree, just waiting to be picked. She took her pocket knife out and walked over to the tree. She took a deep breath and tried to remember what Kate had taughter about climbing trees without any branches. She wrapped her legs securely around the tree and began the treacherous climb. She almost slipped and fell several times, but she managed. She strained her arms and finally reached the top of the tree, sweat pouring off her face. She opened her pocket knife and sawed at the stem of the cluster of bananas. After much effort, she managed to saw through the thick step and the cluster of bananas fell to the ground, landing with a dull thud. The lower part of the cluster hit the ground first and several of the bananas burst and sent pieces flying everywhere.....even on Jack, who did not move a muscle. Morgan could not resist laughing at this. Jack must have heard her laughter and he woke up, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Morgan?" he asked, looking around.

"Up here!" Morgan called.

Jack looked up and a look of surprise came over his face.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"Getting breakfast." Morgan said, pointing to the half-'exploded' cluster of bananas on the ground below her.

"What were you laughing at?" Jack asked, still oblivious to the pieces of banana that covered his face and shirt.

"You're covered in banana juice!" Morgan laughed.

Jack looked down at his shirt and looked back up to Morgan with a look of dull amusement on his face. Morgan giggled and closed her pocket knife. She loosened her legs' hold around the thick trunk of the tree and slid down. Jack watched her every move, wondering what else she could do with those legs of hers.....

Morgan walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"And how are we this morning?" she asked in an amused voice.

"Well, other than the fact that I am covered in banana, I'm just peachy!" Jack said.

Morgan laughed, "You sound just like Charlie."

Jack giggled and tenderly tucked Morgan's hair behind her right ear. Morgan leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to Jack's, tasting bananas and sunshine. Jack kissed back and wrapped his arms around her skinny waist. Morgan reached up and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. She moved her kisses around to his stubbled cheek, licking away the pieces of banana. Jack found this rather sexy and he gently nibbled at the side of Morgan's neck. Morgan sighed and moved to the other side of Jack's face, 'cleaning' away the banana pieces gathered there. Jack also moved to the other side of Morgan's neck, nibbling and sucking at the soft, warm flesh. They were suddenly interrupted when Heidi woke up and began to whimper, signaling that she was hungry.

"We'll have to finish this some other time." Morgan whispered, giving Jack a provocative look.

Jack smiled and walked over to the cluster of bananas on the ground a few feet away. Morgan sat down beside Heidi and gently picked her up.

"You hungry, baby?" she asked, leaning Heidi back in her arms.

Morgan proceeded to breast-feed Heidi as Jack walked back over and dropped the cluster of bananas on the ground beside her. He sat down and crossed his legs in front of him. He proceeded to pick each intact banana from the thick stem and lay them in a pile beside him.

"How's your arm feeling?" Morgan asked after a long silence.

"Still hurts a little." Jack answered.

"A _little_?" Morgan asked.

"Okay, alot." Jack confessed.

"You want me to take a look at it before we go?" Morgan asked.

"No, I think it'll be all right." Jack said.

"Oh, come on. You need your bandage changed." Morgan said, "I never thought I'd see the day when the doctor was the one being a stubborn patient."

Jack laughed, "All right, you win. I'll let you change my bandage before we go."

"That's better." Morgan said, "Maybe if you're good, you'll get a prize."

"And what might that be?" Jack joked.

"I'll see if Sawyer has any lolli-pops in his stash." Morgan joked back.

Jack laughed as he picked another banana from the stem.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Morgan stepped into the nice-sized bathroom and closed the door behind her. It had now been a little over a week since she had moved in with Juliet and she was finally beginning to make herself at home. As soon as she had been able to leave her hospital room, she and Juliet wasted no time in packing her things and moving her to the Barracks. Juliet let Morgan have her second bedroom, which was unoccupied at the time. _

_Morgan looked in the mirror hanging over the sink and moved her long, brown hair out of her face, tucking it behind her right ear to reveal a healing bruise on her cheek. She sighed and ruffled her hair with her fingers, loosening it. She turned away from the mirror and removed her comfortable, white T-shirt and folded it and layed it on the closed lid of the toilet. Her very pregnant belly was adorned with a few stretch marks, which Morgan hated. She removed her black sport-bra and layed it on top of her T-shirt. She then removed her black lace panties and layed them, too, on her T-shirt. Since she had retired to her room for the night, she had already taken her jeans off and put them away. She got a soft, green towel out of the cabinet below the sink and layed it on top of the hamper beside the tub. She opened the blue shower curtain and turned the shower on, adjusting the water so it was just right: hot, but not so hot that it burned her. She stepped into the shower and closed the curtain as she did. She moaned as the hot water washed over her, soaking her hair and cascading over her breasts and her tight belly. She slicked her wet hair back from her forehead and slowly sat down under the shower of water. The small streams of water gently beat down on her smooth back, giving her a slight massage. Her tense muscles seemed to melt away as the hot water cascaded down her feminely0curved body, filling every crack and crevice before pooling shallowly around her. She sighed and closed her eyes, hunching forward slightly. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the bruises in various shades of healing that covered her swollen belly. _

_"Don't worry, baby." Morgan said, running a gentle hand over her belly, "He won't hurt us anymore."_

_Morgan tilted her head back, closing her eyes and letting the water wash over her face. She frequently did this: sitting in the shower, letting the water drench her, melting her tense muscles away. It was one of the many tings she loved to do to relax. It also helped sooth her bruises and the dull pain that she still felt in her left shoulder. She was so glad she had moved in with Juliet; now, she didn't have to worry about dealing with Ethan anymore. Ethan may be the father of her baby, but she did not love him; how could she love someone who had raped her and beat her nearly to a pulp almost every night? She wished more than anything that she had a man who loved her truly and for who she was. She longed to feel the warm, gentle embrace of a loving, handsome man. She crossed her arms over her chest and placed them on either of her shoulders. She slowly ran her hands over her shoulders and her full breasts and down to her taunt belly. She closed her eyes and imagined that there was a gentle, caring, handsome man sitting behind her, lovingly running his hands over her, whispering secret comforts in his deep, masculine voice into her ear. She sighed and tilted her head back as she imagined being loved and gently caressed by a gorgeous man. But, she had to face reality: the perfect man wasn't going to just fall out of the sky, right?_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Jack finished picking the intact bananas from the stem and placed them in a small pile beside him.

"Breakfast is served." he said, tossing the stem into the jungle.

"Good, I'm starved." Morgan said, finishing with Heidi.

Morgan tucked the blanket around Heidi and reached for a banana. She peeled it about half way and raised it up to her mouth, taking a bite off the end. She didn't have much of a taste for bananas, but this was all they had. She chewed the banana distastefully and looked out over the horizon and her mind began to wander. She thought of what Jack had said last night; about them being a family. She imagined living with Jack in a beautiful apartment in Los Angeles and sleeping in a real bed again. She had not slept in a real bed in weeks. She had not taken a real shower in weeks; just sponging off in the ocean. If she was going to live with Jack and keep up an apartment she would need to learn alot. She knew almost nothing about housekeeping and she only knew how to cook a few things. That was one thing she was not proud of; one time Ethan had given her a badly bruised cheek because she had burnt his bacon a little at breakfast one morning.

"How's the banana?" Jack asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, it's....it's good." Morgan lied, swallowing a bite of banana, "I've tasted better, though."

"You ready to look at my arm?" Jack asked, tossing his empty banana peel into the jungle.

"Yeah." Morgan answered, tossing away her half-eaten banana and scooting over to sit beside Jack.

She carefully layed Heidi down beside her and turned to Jack. She peeled off the surgical tape and slowly unwound the white bandages from around Jack's arm. Jack winced in pain as she peeled off the final layer of the bandages as they were sticking to his wound.

"Sorry." Morgan said, setting the old bandages aside.

She reached into Jack's black leather backpack and took out the roll of bandages, a bottle of water, and a clean rag. She uncapped the bottle of water and poured some over the rag, soaking it. She set the bottle of water aside and proceeded to clean the wound.

"How much has it been hurting?" Morgan asked.

"Off and on since it happened." Jack answered.

Morgan nodded and finished cleaning the wound. She then took out the roll of bandages and carefully wound them around Jack's arm, making them tight, but not too tight.

"There we go." Morgan said, securing the bandages with a strip of surgical tape, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"You'd make a fair nurse." Jack said, inspecting the carefully-wound bandages.

"Oh, I doubt that." Morgan said, putting the medical supplies away.

"You ready to get going?" Jack asked, as Morgan finished putting the supplies away.

"I guess so." Morgan said, "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Jack said.

Morgan chuckled. After they got everything packed up and ready, Jack handed Heidi back to Morgan and they started off down the beautiful beach.


	41. The Wild Rose

Chapter 41: The Wild Rose

The weather that day was greatly in their favor. The air was relatively cool and the sky was cloudy, which blocked out the sun for the most part. The ocean was very beautiful as the frothy waves crashed against the sandy shore and a cool breeze blew in, ruffling the leaves of the trees. Jack and Morgan walked along the beach for most of the day, stopping for lunch around mid-day. Morgan caught them another fish and they prepared it over an open fire. Morgan seasoned it a little with some pineapple, which Jack had found in the jungle. After lunch and a little rest, they continued on until dusk drew near. They made camp for the night at a spot where the beach formed an inlet and there was a small lagoon surrounded by tall palm trees. Beautiful tropical flowers dotted the shrubs around the lagoon, adding splashes of color to the monotonous green of the jungle. The water was a pure blue color and it seemed to shine and sparkle in the silver glow of the moon. Jack and Morgan lay back on a blanket on the sand, staring up at the stars. The clouds had mostly cleared and the night sky was strangely bright with twinkling stars and the huge, silvery moon. The moon shine bright and cast a beautiful silvery glow over everything. The night air was crisp and cool and the moonlight reflected off the lingering clouds in the sky, illuminating them. The sound of the waves crashing gently against the shore was relaxing. Jack lay on his side, propped up on his elbow and Morgan lay stretched out on her back with her hands tucked behind her head. Heidi lay sleeping peacefully about two feet away from her, wrapped in her soft blanket.

Jack's gaze was distracted from the his surroundings to Morgan, who lay beside him. Her smooth skin was illuminated softly by the silver glow of the moon and the stars twinkled in her eyes. Her long, brown hair was spread out above her head in a thick pile. Her full breasts were pushed up slightly from her bra and some sexy cleavage peeked out from the top of her tank top. Morgan felt like someone was watching her and she tore her gaze away from the beautiful night sky and saw Jack staring as her and smiling slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Jack said, "I just can't get over how beautiful you are."

Morgan smiled and a soft pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You really think so?" Morgan asked.

"Of course I do." Jack said, reaching over and tenderly tucking her hair behind her left ear, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"No one's ever told me that before." Morgan said.

Morgan looked into Jack's eyes and saw beautiful passion burning like wildfire. She reached up and ran her hand down the side of his face, bringing his face closer to hers. Jack softly kissed her, letting her make the next move. Morgan responded and placed her hand to the back of Jack's head. Jack lightly teased his tongue at her lips, marvelling at their softness. Morgan opened her mouth slightly and allowed Jack to slip his tongue in. Jack moaned as he tasted Morgan's warm sweetness. She tasted of pineapple and sunshine, a taste Jack just discovered that he loved. Jack let his hands wander down her feminine body, gently moving lower. Morgan gasped softly when Jack lift her tank top slightly and the cool air came into contact with her skin. Jack rested his hand on her flat abdomen and they drew away from the kiss in need of air. Morgan sighed and licked her swollen lips. Jack could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from her gorgeous face. When he looked at her, she reminded him of a wild rose blooming beautifully among the harsh thorns of life, thriving and growing and spreading her beauty to all.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most handsome man in the whole world?" Morgan asked, stroking Jack's cheek.

"No." Jack answered.

"Well, you are." Morgan said, leaning in and giving him another kiss.

Jack worked his hand under her tank top, lifting it up some more, exposing her abdomen. Morgan ran her hand down Jack's side to his hip and gently enticed him to come closer. Jack rolled over and gently lay on top of Morgan. Morgan moaned and worked her hands underneath his shirt, running them along his back. Jack moved his kisses down from her lips to her neck, gently nipping and sucking. Morgan sighed and tilted her head back, allowing him to attack the soft flesh of her throat. Jack leaned up and in one swift motion, he pulled her tank top up over her head and tossed it aside. He gazed in awe at her gorgeous form before him. Her creamy skin seemed to glow in the soft moonlight and her breasts strained against the black lace of her bra, begging to be free. Morgan arched her back and slipped her hands underneath her and unclasped her bra, pulling it off her shoulders slowly. Jack's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her. God, she was so beautiful!

"Oh, Morgan....." Jack moaned as he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Morgan moaned and wrapped her slender legs around Jack's waist, pulling him closer. Jack groaned as he felt himself begin to harden. Morgan pulled his green T-shirt higher and lifted it over his head, parting their kiss momentarily. Morgan placed her hands on Jack's firm chest and moved them slowly downward. Jack closed his eyes and sighed as Morgan's hands found their destination. Morgan smiled as she gently massaged Jack, making him moan and sigh with pleasure. Jack gasped as he hardened, his manhood straining against his jeans, aching to be free.

"Morgan, are you suure you want to do this?" Jack asked, looking down at her with questioning eyes, "What if something happens? What if I get you pregnant?"

Morgan pondered the situation for a moment, then a sly smile spread across her face. She brought Jack's face closer to hers and she whispered into his ear.

"You know.....there are other ways to make love....." she whispered, "......in a penetrating way."

Jack caught on quickly and his heart raced.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Morgan nodded and smiled seductively. Jack moaned and leaned down to kiss her again. Morgan smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jack, running her hands down his back. Jack reached between them and toyed at the hem of her lime-green pants, slowly pushing them down. He leaned up on his knees and pulled her pants down her slender legs. He tossed them over to lay with their other clothes.

"Take yours off, too." Morgan said, feeling a tingling sensation between her legs.

Jack made quick work of his jeans and his boxers. Morgan's tingling sensation increased when she saw Jack completely naked and fully aroused before her. She gripped the blnaket beneath her and took a deep breath to steady herself. Jack leaned over her and slowly slid her black panties down her legs. Jack's manhood throbbed and his heart raced as he gazed at her now naked form before him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked.

"I swear to God, Jack, if you ask me that again......" Morgan said, need aching between her parted legs.

Jack leaned over her, settling on top of her, planting a warm kiss to her trembling lips. Morgan moaned and gasped when Jack reached between them and touched her in the most intimate of places. Jack gently gathered the wetness pooled between her legs and gently massaged it over her second opening. Morgan gave a harsher gasp when she felt Jack slip a slick finger inside of her.

"If we're gonna do this, we need to try to be a quiet as we can." Jack said, referring to the possibility of waking up Heidi.

Morgan nodded and gasped a second time as Jack slipped another finger inside her, gently stretching her for what was to come.

"Oh, Jack...." Morgan moaned as Jack scissored his fingers and pushed a third one inside her.

Morgan thrust her hips forward, bringing Jack's fingers deeper inside her. Jack thought she was ready and he pulled his fingers out of her. Morgan gave a whimper of loss as he did. Jack used the remaining moisture on his hand to slick his throbbing shaft and he took up his position once more.

"You ready?" he asked.

Morgan did not trust her voice, so she just nodded. Jack positioned the glistening tip of his shaft at her entrance and slowly pushed forward. Morgan let out a series of harsh gasps as Jack slowly penetrated her. She bit her bottom lip to contain the cries that threatened to come forth. She let out a whimper as jack sheathed himself all the way inside her. Jack stayed that way for a few second to allow her body to relax. Morgan whimpered and Jack soothed her with gentle kisses. Morgan's body slowly relaxed and encompassed jack's shaft like a warm liquid. She moaned as Jack took up a steady pace and began pumping inside her. This was the first time she'd made love this way and it was beyond anything she'd ever imagined. Jack was so gentle and passionate with her, respecting her boundaries: something Ethan never did. Morgan wrapped her legs around Jack's waist, bringing him deeper inside her.

"Oh, Jack....oh, yes...." Morgan sighed, raking her nails up Jack's back.

Jack moaned with need and his thrusts increased in speed. He lowered his head and placed gentle kisses all oer her soft, full breasts. Morgan gasped and moaned as Jack's tongue explored over her breasts, licking and sucking gently. Electrifying sensations pulse through them and they both tingled with excitement. This was their first time making love for real and it was more beautiful and passionate that either of them could have ever dreamed of. Morgan closed her eyes and threw her head back in ecstasy as Jack continuously thrust inside her. God, it felt so good! Jack moved his kisses upward to her shoulders and over along her collar bone. Morgan whimpered as Jack gently nipped her collar bone. Jack moved slowly upward to her neck and finally to her mouth. Morgan sighed into the kiss, cupping Jack's face in her hands.

"Jack, oh, harder.....harder.....faster....." she pleaded, her heart racing a million miles an hour.

Jack gladly responded and leaned up on his hands and forcefully pushed himself inside her. Morgan had not expected this and she almost cried out as Jack pounded inside her at a whole new angle. This new angle allowed Jack to push deeper inside her and make it all the more amazing for the both of them. Morgan gripped the blanket beneath them until her knuckles turned white as their bodies slid together, slick with a layer of sweat. Jack hardened to a state of arousal so intense that it almost hurt. He was overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling. He was making sweet, sweet love to the most beautiful woman in the world. The silvery moonlight shone down upon them and reflected off the sheen of sweat covering Morgan's feminine body and the stars sparkled in her blue eyes. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she gasped in ecstasy.....the ecstasy that Jack was causing. She had her legs spread wide apart and he lay between them, thrusting vigorously into her heat. Every nerve in Morgan's body electrified and she became super-sensitive between her legs. She could feel every tiny movement that Jack made, every thrust of his hips, every contour of his thick shaft as it moved in and out of her. Morgan reached up and pulled Jack down onto her, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. She moaned and captured him in a bruising kiss, the urgency and need pulsing through her. Jack ran his fingers through her long brown hair and explored her hot mouth with his tongue, making her moan and sigh. Suddenly, a jolt of fire shot through them and landed hot and hard where they were joined together as one, making them unable to move for a split second. Morgan whimpered in need as Jack's thrusts became deeper and more powerful. A deep, lingering heat stayed with them with each thrust thereafter and their urgency increased as the heat mounted and mounted. Morgan could not help but cry out softly as the heat seized her and she clenched her muscles around Jack. Jack gave one final powerful thrust and he groaned as he exploded inside Morgan. Morgan groaned and threw her head back in ecstasy, clenching herself around Jack so hard she thought she might faint from the pleasure. Jack collapsed on top of Morgan as every last drop of his release flooded into her, leaving them breathless. Morgan's body felt like it was made of Jello and she could not move. She gasped wildly for precious air and her head fell to the side limply. Once Jack found an ounce of strength, he leaned up slightly and pulled out of Morgan. He placed a hand to her cheek and turned her to face him.

"Oh, Morgan...." he moaned, gently kissing her swollen lips.

Morgan weakly responded and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"That was....." Jack whispered as he drew away.

"......so amazing." Morgan finished.

"You're so wonderful." Jack said.

Morgan weakly smiled, "Y-you are, t-too."

Jack sighed and rolled off Morgan, laying down next to her. He wrapped and arm around her and pulled her delicate body close. Morgan nestled down into Jack's arms and rested her head on his firm chest.

"I love you." Jack whispered as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.....

A/N: Well, how do you like it? I thought it was very sweet and steamy. LOL!


End file.
